une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie
by Tinga Bella
Summary: Suite a un événement tragique Bella vie chez les Cullen , entre la peur , les doutes . Et si Bella avait a nouveau le droit au bonheur voire à l'amour ? All Humain resumer plus complet au chapitre 1
1. Chapter 1: prologue :souvenir funeste

**Titre : une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie **

**rated : M**

**auteur :Tinga Bella**

**Bêta : galswinthe**

**disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent a SM**

**BONNE LECTURE **

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Souvenir funeste (prologue)**_

* * *

PDV Esmée

Je me rappelle le jour où nous avons trouvé Bella. C'était un vendredi tard le soir vers minuit et quelque. Carlisle et moi rentrions d'une conférence à l'hôpital Général de New York.

_Flashback_

_La nuit était relativement douce pour une nuit d'été. Nous rentrions à pied étant donné que l'hôtel n'était pas loin du lieu de la réception de l'hôpital, c'est à un croisement de rue que nous l'avions entendu murmurer._

-_**S'il vous pla**__**î**__**t… aidez**__**-**__**moi…**_

-_**Mademoiselle vous allez bien ?**_ lui avais-je demandé en me rapprochant.

_Seulement à la vue de son corps on pouvait clairement en déduire que ça n'allait pas. Elle était couverte d'hématomes et de coupures Carlisle ayant lui aussi remarquer sa nudité partielle pri__t__ les choses en mains en s'adressant avec douceur à elle._

-_**Nous allons vous emmenez **__**à**__** l'hôpital il n'est pas très loin,vous pourrez vous faire examiner.**_

_Elle avait d'abord refus__é__ puis Carlisle l'a emmen__ée__ avec nous après l'avoir __convaincu__, nous avions fait connaissance tout au long du chemin._

_Fin du flashback_

En apprenant qu'elle était seule. Nous pouvions compter un membre de plus dans notre famille. Seulement Bella ne connaissait qu'Alice, Carlisle et moi. Je redoutai la rencontre avec mes autres enfants qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

J'espérai de tout cœur que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils l'aimeraient autant que nous l'aimions et inversement.

* * *

**Alors je continue ou pas, dites****-****moi.**

**Bonne soirée**


	2. Chapter 2: la vie quotidienne

**Titre : une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie **

**rated : M**

**auteur :Tinga Bella**

**Bêta : galswinthe**

**disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent a SM**

**BONNE LECTURE **

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La vie quotidienne**_

* * *

**PDV Carlisle**

Je me dirigeai comme chaque matin depuis 10 mois vers la chambre de Bella, depuis que nous l'avions trouvée elle avait fait de gros effort pour reprendre le dessus mais ce n'était pas toujours simple. De plus j'étais presque certain qu'elle nous cachait une partie de son mal-être pour ne pas nous faire souffrir, je me souviens de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontrée Alice comme si c'était hier.

_Flashback_

_Nous étions dans la voiture, en direction de la villa, Esmée expliquait la nouvelle vie que Bella aurait à partir de maintenant._

_Quand nous sommes arrivés Alice nous attendait déjà, Bella avait alors était très... comme dire surprise, Alice ouvrit sa portière et l'a pris dans ses bras, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se raidit et chercha à échapper à cette étreinte par tous les moyens._

-_**Alice lâche la s'il te plaît.**_

-_**Désol****ée**** !** avait-elle alors répondu._

_Bella ne s'était pas encore détendue, ne voulant pas faire de peine à Alice elles discutèrent ensemble de tout et de rien et surtout de la grande passion d'Alice le shopping_

_Fin flashback_

J'étais arrivé devant la chambre de Bella, j'ouvris la porte et m'assis au bord du lit.

-**Bella ma puce il faut te réveiller.**

Bella s'étira et demanda un câlin. J'étais heureux car étant son médecin et sachant par quoi elle était passée je pouvais assez facilement la prendre dans mes bras sans qu'elle ne se sente en danger mais chaque jour elle faisait des efforts pour avancer et en tant que père ça me comblait d'avantage. Même si elle n'en réclame pas tout le temps non plus.

-**Tu as bien dormis ?**

-**Un peu mieux mais je pense que c'est grâce aux cachets.**

-**C'est possible en effet mais bon c'est mieux pour toi pour l'instant alors nous allons continuer, tu descends nous rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner ?**

-**Bien sûr le temps de me préparer et j'arrive.**

PDV Alice

Je sortis de ma chambre en même temps que Bella, ma nouvelle sœur.

-**Coucou Bella.**

-**'lut Lili.**

Bella me fit un léger bisou sur la joue, j'étais toujours étonnée par ce simple geste quand on sait qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter un contact physique comme un simple câlin ou même une simple main sur son épaule. Il fallait vraiment que ça vienne d'elle.

**PVD Esmée**

-**Coucou mes chéries.**

-**Coucou 'man.**

-**Coucou Esmée.**

-**Le petit déjeuner est servi.**

Bella prit du jus d'orange comme d'habitude elle ne prenait rien d'autre au petit déjeuner.

J'attendais que le petit déjeuner soit fini pour annoncer à Bella qu'Edward, Rose, Emmett et Jasper allaient arriver la semaine prochaine.

-**Bella ****nous voudrions**** te dire quelque chose,** commençai-je doucement, Bella semblait paniquer. Elle commençait à trembler comme si elle redoutait que nous l'abandonnions.

-**O****ui****,** murmurât-elle tellement bas que nous n'étions pas sûr qu'elle nous ait répondu.

-**Mes autres enfants reviennent dans une semaine, nous voulions te prévenir pour ne pas que tu ne paniques pas sans raisons et que tu commences à te préparer à voir d'autres personnes que nous trois.**

-**Oh !!!**

Carlisle s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-**Tu n'as rien à craindre ils ne te feront pas de mal tu le sais ?**

-**Et si ils m'aiment pas ? Si je dérange ?Et si…**

Alice coupa son flot de parole.

-**STOP,** cria-t-elle, Bella arrêta de parler puis regarda Alice. **Bella,** reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence,** tu es la personne la plus gentille, la plus altruiste, que je connaisse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne t'aimer****aient**** pas ****?**

-**Savent-ils ce qu'il m'est arrivé et euh… comment je... enfin mes réactions enfin euh vous voyez ?**

-**Nous leurs avons dit d'éviter les contacts directs sauf s'ils viennent de toi.**

-**D'accord, vous ne me laisserez pas seule avec eux hein c'est promis ?**

-**Promis,** lui répondit Carlisle.

**-Merci,** nous dit Bella visiblement soulagée.

-**De rien ma ****puce,** répondis-je avant de continuer,** et si on faisant un gâteau pour ce soir ?**

-**Oui****,** me crièrent-elles.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur pendant la préparation après ça, la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille, nous étions couvertes de farine, de chocolat et Carlisle nous prit en photo.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	3. chapitre 3 : Rencontre et peur

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mise**s** en alerte, **

**Je poste ce chapitre plutôt, voilà.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Galswinthe :merci

_**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et peur**_

Une semaine plus tard.

PDV Esmée

Nous étions en milieu d'après midi quand le téléphone sonna.

-**Allô****,** répondis-je.

-**Madame Cullen ?**

**-Oui ?**

-**Inspecteur Stanley pourrais-je parler à Mademoiselle Swan s'il vous plaît ?**

-**Oui bien sûr je vais la chercher.**

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella, et ouvris la porte.

-**Bella téléphone pour toi ma chérie c'est l'inspecteur.**

-**Merci.**

Elle prit le téléphone.

-**Bonjour.**

-**…**

-**Je comprend****s****.**

-**…**

-**O****ui.**

-**…**

-**M****erci.**

Bella était plus pâle que d'habitude, et chancelait aussi, je me mis près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Au moment où je la pris dans mes bras elle fondit en larme et parvint avec difficulté à nous expliquer la raison du coup de fil de l'inspecteur.

PDV Carlisle

En descendant je découvris ma femme et Bella en larmes, Esmée m'expliqua pourquoi elles étaient dans cet état.

James était en liberté je comprenais mieux leurs réactions. On sonna à la porte , je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et l'ouvris.

-**Salut les enfants.**

-**Salut papa que se passe****-****t-il ****?** me demanda Jasper qui avait dû remarque mon expression mélangée de tristesse et de colère.

-**Un souc****i**** d****'une**** grande importance pour nous tous. Un homme s'est évadé de prison. Après des semaines de douleur quand enfin on voit les progrès qu'elle a fait voilà que tout doit recommencer pour Bella, mais rentr****ez**** faite****s**** vraiment attention surtout vous les garçons comme je vous l****'ai**** di****t**** pas de geste envers elle, excepté si ça vient d'elle, elle pourrait prendre peur d'accord ?**

-**OK**** !!!**

Ils entrèrent, pendant que je me dirigeai vers mes deux protégées.

-**Bella**** ?**

-**…** _P__as de réponse mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle m'écoute._

-**Bella, il ne va pas te voir, ni t'approcher, ****nous t'avons**** promis que tu ne craindrais rien ici, tu nous fai****s**** confiance ?**

-**O****ui**, murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva le tête, son si beau visage recouvert de larmes, c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle s'aperçut que je n'étais pas revenu seul et que tout le monde nous regardaient. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même dans les bras d'Esmée comme si elle avait honte, de plus elle était terrorisée n'étant pas habituée à voir autant de monde autour d'elle.

-**T****u n'as rien ****à**** craindre ma puce, il****s**** ne vont pas te faire de mal****,** lui dit Esmée.

-**Sinon ils auront ****à**** faire ****à**** moi****,** répondis-je.

-**Bella je te présente Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper…**

-**M****a moitié****,** me coupa Alice.

-**E****t Edward.**

-**Lui c'est le rabat-joie de la famille,** compléta-t-elle_._

-**C****e n'****est pas la ****S****aint Edward aujourd'hui à ce que je sache****,** répondit l'intéressé.

Bella esquissa un sourire face à le scène que présentaient mes enfants.

-**Les enfant voilà notre Bella.**

-**Ravi Bella,** (Edward).

-**Pareil p'tite grenouille,** (qui d'autre qu'Emmett)

-**Content de te connaître Bella,** (Jasper).

-**Moi aussi,** (Rosalie).

-**Salut,** leur répondit Bella d'une toute petite voix.

-**As****-****tu besoin de quelque chose Bella pour, te coucher, lire…?**

-**Je vais cuisin****er**** quelque chose pour ce soir.**

-**D'accord cuistot junior****,** lui dis-je.

Elle se releva et chancela dangereusement, Esmée la rattrapa rapidement par la taille.

-**Bella ? ****Ç****a va mon ange ****?**

-**Ç****a va, ça va****,** me dit-elle.

-**Tu es sûre ?**

-**O****uais.**

Esmée la relâcha et la laissa partir en direction de la colonne de CD après en avoir pris un, elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard Debussy s'éleva dans la maison.

PDV Edward

-**Debussy ?** demandai-je.

-**Oui elle a découvert Debussy depuis qu'elle est avec nous.**

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras, j'en fis de même.

PDV Alice

Je courus dans les bras de mon Jazz et l'embrassai avec force.

-**Tu m'as manqué****,** lui dis-je.

-**Toi** (smack) **aussi** (smack) **mon amour.**

-**Tu dois être fatigu****é**** ?**

-**Nous sommes fatigués,** me dit Em'.

-**Alors allez vous reposer,** leur dit Esmée.

Ils montèrent, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour tenir compagnie à Bella.

En entrant je vis Bella assise sur la sol, les yeux fermés.

-**Bella ?** elle sursauta.

-**Désolée.**

-**Pas grave,** me dit elle,** tu n'es pas avec Jasper ?**

-**Trop fatigué.**

Elle sourit.

-**Ç****a v****a**** toi ?**

-**Bof, j'ai la trouille.**

Je la pris par la main, débranchai la musique et allai au salon où maman et papa y étaient, Bella s'assit entre eux, moi à ses pieds.

-**C'est mieux ?**

-**Beaucoup mieux, merci.**

PDV Esmée

Bella avait fini par s'endormir sa tête sur mes genoux et ses jambes sur celles de Carlisle, les enfants descendirent une heure plus tard.

-**H****umm ça sent bon,** lança Emmett pas discret pour un sou.

Il n'avait pas tort une merveilleuse odeur de lasagne embaumait la villa.

-**Chute Bella dort.**

-**Oups !**

Edward observa Bella.

-**Elle a l'air fatiguée !**

-**Si ce n'était qu'avoir l'air, ce serait ****b****ien mais elle est vraiment fatiguée je l'aide comme je peux mais ça ne suffit pas toujours.**

Ils prirent place avec nous.

-**Alors mon chér****i**** reposé ?**

-**Ouaip encore une bonne nuit de sommei****l**** et ça devrait all****er****.**

-**QUOI !**

-**Tu t'es fait avoir Ali****,** lui répondit Bella d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

-**Oups je t****'ai**** réveillée, désol****ée.**

-**C'est pas grave !**

Je pris Bella dans les bras, elle posa sa tête dans mon cou, nous restâmes comme ça quelque minute avant que Bella ne propose de manger. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et sortit le plat.

Quelques minutes après elle nous appela pour manger.

Carlisle lui donna ses cachets, elle les prit sans broncher.

-**Tu ne mange pas Bella ?** lui demanda Rosalie.

-**Euh.. je mange rarement, je n'****ai**** pas d'appétit.**

-**Désolée.**

-**Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

Un léger silence se fit après les explications de Bella.

-**Par contre c'est excellent, tu cuisines très bien.**

-**Merci.**

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Bella débarrassa la table et commença à faire la vaisselle, Edward m'interrogea du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait l'aider, je lui fis oui de la tête.

-**Je t'aide.**

-**Euh... si tu veux.**

Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, Carlisle me signala que c'était l'heure pour que Bella aille se coucher, je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre et la bordai, une demie heure plus tard elle dormait à point fermer. _Merci les somnifères, pensais__-__je__._

Je la contemplai durant un moment, son visage était si détendu lorsqu'elle dormait, seul les cernes dû au manque de sommeil montraient sa fragilité. Bella avait toujours eu un côté fragile mais elle faisait preuve aussi de beaucoup de courage. Lorsque nous avions dû aller au commissariat pour porter plainte je n'étais pas d'accord, je trouvais qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert mais Bella avait accepter en disant que cela l'aiderait à vivre avec ses blessures tant physiquement que psychologiquement et que cela lui permettrait aussi d'avancer plus facilement. Aujourd'hui Bella faisait de gros efforts pour surmonter cette épreuve que la vie lui avait fait vivre aussi cruelle soit-elle. Nous savions tous que ça allait être difficile. Comme on dit seul le temps peut guérir les blessures. Je finis tout de même par descendre rejoindre les autres en bas pour passer un moment avec le reste de ma famille.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, les enfants nous questionnaient sur l'état de santé de Bella, et nous leur expliquions que seul Bella leur raconterait son histoire lorsqu'elle se sentira prête.

Vers 23h30 nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre pour aller nous coucher. Carlisle et moi allâmes voir Bella, vérifier que tout allait pour le mieux et nous rejoignîmes notre chambre, je pris ma douche, suivis de mon mari puis allai dans notre lit, je m'endormis rapidement. Pour quelques heures avant que Bella ne se réveille cette nuit à cause d'un cauchemar comme à chaque fois.

* * *

**Alors quand pensez vous ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : cauchemar et reconfort d'une

**Chapitre 4 aujourd'hui,**

** merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est motivant ,**

** j'espère que ma fiction vous plaît toujours autant.**

**Galswinthe :merci **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4 Cauchemar et réconfort d'une famille

* * *

**PDV Esmée **

Vers 1h du matin Alice arriva dans ma chambre.

-**Maman... maman,** je me réveillai en sursaut.

-**Oui mon Ali', que se passe t-il ?**

-**Bella…**

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour sortir du lit et me précipitais dans la chambre de mon petit ange apeurée. Cela me rappela la première nuit que Bella avait passé parmi nous.

_Flashback_

_-__**NONNNNNN**_

_Le cr__i__ de Bella m'avait réveiller en sursaut, j'avais d__û__ attendre un second cr__i__ pour comprendre se qu'il se passait. Je m'étai__s__ alors retrouv__é__ face à une petite fille fragile et apeurée. Bella avait mis 3h avant de se rendormir épuisée par autant de larme__s__ versées._

_Fin flashback_

Aujourd'hui encore il y avait des cauchemars mais ma Bella se détendait dès qu'elle était dans mes bras.

-**Je suis l****à**** mon ange détend****s-****toi, chut, tout ****va**** bien c'est fini ce n'était qu'un cauchemars****.**

-**Des... olé****e,** hoqueta-t-elle.

-**Chut, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma belle, tu as vécu quelque chose de suffisamment douloureux pour encore en souffrir et faire de****s**** cauchemars, et je te l****'ai**** déjà dit si je doi****s**** dormir avec toi pour que tu te sente****s**** mieux il n'y a aucun problème.**

-**Merci pour tout…**

-**Je fais ça avec plaisir, tu sais je te considère vraiment comme un membre à part entière de ma famille tu es mon ange. Ma Bella, une enfant à qui je tiens beaucoup et à qui je donne de l'amour et d****u**** réconfort comme**** à**** l'un de mes propre enfant****s**** je te considère comme ma propre fille. Et tu es et sera****s**** toujours dans mon cœur quoi que tu fa****ss****es, quoi qu'il t'arrive, quoi que tu en penses. Je t'aime mon ange et pour toujours****.**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime Esmée comme une maman, et pour toujours****,** me chuchota-t-elle.

Nous nous endormîmes après cette conversation.

Le lendemain matin Carlisle me réveilla. Nous sortions de la chambre tous les trois, Bella dans les bras de mon mari encore endormie. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine je fis signe aux autres d'être discret, je ne voulais pas réveiller Bella pour le moment, il fallait d'abord que nous discutions.

-**Coucou maman****,** chuchota Edward.

-**Coucou mon bébé****.**

**PDV Edward **

-**Maman ****s'il te plaît****… **

Ma mère aimait m'appeler par ce petit mot, elle le disait même devant les amis.

-**Qu'est****-****ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?**

-**Rien, laisse tombée que c'est t-il passé cette nuit ?**

**PDV Esmée **

-**Écoutez****-****moi bien tous les trois, ça arrive assez régulièrement. Bella fait des cauchemars la nuit ne vous inquiétez pas d accord, ce qu'elle vit n'est pas simple, ne lui pausez pas de question elle vous en parlera en temps voulu, Alice ignore tout de cette histoire morbide, donc vous ne pouvez pas faire comme quand vous étiez petit.**

Étant petit Edward et ses frères s'amusaient à faire des interrogatoires à Alice, mais cette dernière finissait toujours par venir nous voir en pleure.

_Flashback_

_Nous étions dans le salon, Alice était alors âgé__e__ de 8 ans ses frères de 10 ans, Alice arriva en courant._

_-__**Maman, maman,**__ cria__-t-__elle._

_Elle me sauta dessus et s'accrocha __à__ moi__._

_-__**Qui y a**__**-t-**__**il mon bébé**_**?**

_-__**Edward et Emmett m'embêêêêêêêêêête**__**.**_

_Nous avions__ appri__s__ que mes deux fils s'amusaient à jouer au policier et Alice était la méchante._

_Fin flashback_

**PDV Edward **

Mon père réveilla tendrement Bella dans le salon.

PDV Carlisle

-**Bella ma puce…**

-**Hmmm…**

-**Ce qui veut dire ?**

-**Dodo,** me répondit ma douce Bella.

-**Pourtant il est 10h pass****é.**

-**Ah bon !**

-**Oui ma puce, comment a****s-****tu dormi ?**

-**Euh bof je me suis réveillée à cause de mes cauchemars encore, mais tu dois le savoir ?**

-**Oui je le sais mais c'est bien que tu le dise****s**** par toi même, tu ne doi****s**** rien nous cacher ni ****à**** Esmée ni ****à**** moi, d****'****accord ?**

-**Promis, je peu****x**** avoir un câlin ?** me dit-elle avec une mine de petite fille de 4 ans.

-**Tu n'as même pas à demander pour sa ma puce.**

Je la pris dans mes bras, nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans la salon, pendant que les autres nous y rejoignaient. Je gardai ma protégée dans mes bras, pendant un long moment, je finis même par somnoler comme Bella sur le canapé.

Ma famille était près de nous, aimante, même si mes autres enfants ne connaissaient pas depuis longtemps Bella, ils s'inquiétaient déjà pour elle. C'est ce que j'aime avec ma famille il ne nous était pas nécessaire que nous connaissions depuis longtemps pour nous inquiéter des uns des autres.

Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Bella avec la cavale de James, les cauchemars vont être présent en masse, même les somnifère ni feront rien, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ira bien même dans ces conditions pour le moins effrayantes. J'aimerai tellement faire plus pour ma puce.

* * *

**Alors j'ai le droit à une review ?**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La fin des vacances …

**Bonjours, alors voil****à**** le nouveau chapitre.**

**Je tiens à remercier : Alira7, Melielola, christou57, Sarah 'teddy bear' J.S.M, Kimpa2007, Dawn266, Vinie65, paulipopo, Grazie et à Aleana Ame Poete.**

**Réponses aux reviews sans compte :**

**Matrineu54 : Merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'espère que les gens mettront des reviews.**

**Mia : Merci pour ta review, la relation avec Carlisle, Esmée et Bella est basée sur une relation difficile mais pleine d'amour réciproque que ce soit entre Carlisle/Esmée ou Carlisle/Bella ou Esmée/Bella, pas du même amour, mais quand même.**

**Si je n'est pas répondu à tout le monde, ce qui peut arriver pour mon plus grand malheur, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout le monde, mais dites-le moi que je rectifie le tir.**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux ou celles qui m'ont mis en alert et en favori.**

**Galswinthe :merci**

**Bon je cesse mes blablas et je laisse place à la lecture.**

**Galswinthe :merci ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : La fin des vacances… une rentrée en perspective**_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Aujourd'hui c' était le dernier jour des vacances, malheureusement les cours reprenaient demain. Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de Bella comme tous les autres mais d'une manière assez différente. Aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait les raisons de sa venue dans notre famille mais nous en étions heureux elle apportait beaucoup de joie de vivre dans notre famille. Esmée était très heureuse, Carlisle aimait beaucoup sa protégée, Emmett lui bah c'est Emmett quoi, à raconter des bêtises, Alice restait ma boule d'énergie, Jasper était égal à lui même.

Rosalie elle faisait preuve de gentillesse envers Bella chose étrange pour cause elle ne se liait à personne en dehors de la famille. C'était comme si quelque chose les reliées quelque chose qu'elles ont en commun. Et je pense que ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple cependant cette _chose_ les rapprochait. Si elles peuvent s'aider entre elles, autant les laissaient faire. Je pense aussi que si que si elles le font à deux elles réussiront à faire de grandes choses et à se sortir d'une situation qui ne semble pas simple.

Mais tout le monde adorait Bella.

-**Bella!!!** hurla Emmett.

-**Tu sais Emmett je ne suis pas sourde, je suis dans la même pièce que toi****.**

-**J'men fou****s****,** bouda Emmett.

-**Alle****z**** Emmett fais risette ****à**** Bella****.**

Elle eut le droit à une magnifique grimace en guise de réponse.

**PDV Bella**

Nous étions dans la cuisine, Emmett me faisait la tête mais je n'ai pas sortit la carte de la nourriture. Depuis que je connaissais Emmett, je cuisinai beaucoup plus car il ne voulait même plus toucher à la cuisine de sa mère.

_Flashback_

_Nous étions dans la cuisine, à planifier différent menus quand Esmée me dit d'aller me détendre, ce que je fis sans broncher, puisque j'étais très fatiguée._

_Une heure plus tard Esmée nous avez appelé pour manger._

_-**Qui a cuisiner ?** demanda Emmett._

_-**M****oi mon chérie****,** lui avait répondu Esmée._

_Contre tout attente, Emmett poussa son assiette._

_-**Je ****ne**** mangerai pas alors !**_

_-**Mais… mais pourquoi ? Qu'est****-****ce que je t'ai fait ...?** Esmée avait été blessée de l'attitude de son fils, moi j'étais en colère._

_-**EMMET CULLEN PUIS****-****JE SAVOIR POURQUOI ET JE TE PRIS D****'****AVOIR UNE BONNE RAISON POUR FAIR****E**** DE LA PEINE ****À**** TA PROPRE M****È****RE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_-**E****uh bah en fait tu cuisines – d****é****sol****é**** maman – mais tes repas sont trop bien pour que je mange autre chose,** me répondit-il en baissant la tête._

_-**Emett je veu****x**** bien que je cuisine bien mais ta mère aussi alors s'il te pla****î****t mange****.**_

_-**Si tu cuisine****s**** plus souvent oui !**_

_-**D****'****accord****.**_

_Fin flashback_

-**Emmett si je te fai****s**** des lasagne tu ne fai****s**** plus la tête ?**

Un grand sourire fondit sont visage.

-**S****uper ****!**

-**Que ne faut****-****il pas faire pour faire plaisir ****à**** Emmett****,** le fou rire nous pris.

**PDV Esmée**

-**Et bien les enfants je vois que ça rigole bien ici ****?**

-**O****ui nous disions qu'il ne fallait pas grand chose pour rendre le sourire ****à Emmett,** me répondit Edward.

-**C****'est vrai de la nourriture et hop le sourire revient,** rigola Bella.

Bella s'entendait très bien avec mes enfants, aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de vacance pour eux, Bella n'intégrerait le lycée qu'au cour de l'année suite une longue discussion entre nous et nous étions arrivés à un deal.

_Flashback_

_Nous étions dans le bureau de mon mari._

_-**Bella tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es l****à ?**_

_-**Oui !**_

_-**A****lors nous voulions savoir si tu veux reprendre les cours cette année ?**_

_-**J'en ai beaucoup discuter avec Rosalie, et je pense que ****R****ose a raison si je reprend****s**** les cours cette année ce serai****t**** bien cependant ****nous sommes**** toutes les deux d'accord je ne supporterai pas tout de suite les contactes avec les autres, donc j'aimerai un peu attendre pour faire ma rentrée****.**_

_-**Il n'y a aucun souci, pour de ce qu****i**** est des contactes avec les autres nous ferons en sorte que le directeur préviennent les élèves pour ne pas te déranger, et d****'****éviter toutes les discu****ss****ions ****à****c****e sujet****.**_

_Nous avions discuté du sujet « James » Bella était ressortie de cette discutions en pleure mais je savais que c'était important pour sa reconstruction._

_Fin flashback_

Bella ira donc au lycée lorsque James sera de nouveau derrière les barreaux et quand tout sera arrangé tout du moins au mieux.

-**Hé j'ai une idée,** cria Emmett.

-**Mouais je ****ne**** veux pas trop savoir je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment,** répondit Bella.

-**Euh, Bella tu ****ne**** participe****s**** pas tu sera****s**** l'arbitre,** répondis-je sachant que les idée d'Emmett n'étaient pas toujours très intelligentes.

-**Merci, alors Emmett ton idée c'est quoi ?**

Bella était plus détendue.

-**Alors mon idée c'est action ou vérité****.**

* * *

**Alors comment est-il ce chapitre bien, bof, nul ?**


	6. chapitre 6: revelation

**Alors nouveau chapitre, désol****ée**** pour le retard, je me suis fait retirer 1es dents de sagesse ouille ****ç****a fait mal et avec les antidouleur bah je dor****s**** donc euh si je dor****s**** je ****ne**** peux pas écrire d****ésolée.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui mon fait chaud au cœur**

**Chritou57, Melielola, Sahra' teddy bear', Grazie, Paulipopo, Alira79, Kimpa2007, Dawn266, Vinie65, Jolie Lili, Kiarana.**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Popo :** **ça peut te par****aî****tre** **étrange que je te pose la question mais peux****-****tu développer ta review 'se sont de très bonne résolution' car j'ai bien peur de ne pas bien te comprendre.**

**Charliel2 :** **Merci pour ta review elle ma fait très plaisir.**

**Sofie : merci, je sais que l'important c'est que ma fiction soit lu cependant je publie ma fiction et le seul bénéfice que j'ai c'est les reviews.**

**Cicin : je te remercie pour ta review pour de ****c****e qui ****est**** des fautes bas je vais faire attention mais je suis relu****s**** pas carlota788 sinon ****c****e serai****t**** pire lol j'ai aussi remarqué** **les mots manquant je vais relire tranquillos** **pour corriger ****ç****a merci pour l'info.**

**Elise**** : ****heureuse que ma fiction te plaise.**

**Lulu81** **: Je vais essayer de faire des chapitre plus long, et ne ****t'inquiète**** pas je ne le prends pas mal toutes les reviews sont les bienvenue****s**** pas de soucis.**

**Marion63 : je te remercie au nom de tous les auteurs de fics pour le respect dont tu fais preuve auprès des auteurs, il est vrai que ça ne prend pas mal de temps ma fic est écrite mais ce ne sont que des idée après il faut développer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur.**

**Mia** **: merci pour ta review.**

**Ava 023 : en effet m****a**** fiction est 'dark' pour reprendre ton mot et drôle avec Emmett** **mais je croi****s**** qu'il faut un peu de douceur dans la vie pour contr****er**** les salop*rie****s**** du monde dans lequel on vi****t**** merci pour ta review.**

**Alysoneeee :** **Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise.****Galswinthe : merci**

**Bon on arrête de parler, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Fin de journée sous le signe des révélations choc…**_

* * *

**PDV Emmett**

_-**Hé j'ai une idée,** criais-je._

_-**M****ouais je ****ne**** veux pas trop savoir je ****ne**** sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment,** répondit Bella._

_-**Euh, Bella tu ****ne**** participes pas tu seras l'arbitre,** répondit maman._

_-**Merci, alors Emmett ton idée c'est quoi ?**_

_Bella était plus détendue._

-**Alors mon idée c'est action ou vérité**_**.**_

-**Euh, chéri je suis pas s****û****re que se soit une super bonne idée,** me dit ma Rosie d'amour.

-**Bah pourquoi moi je trouve ça bien, bon OK c'est un jeu de collégien mais c'est drôle.**

-**Alle****z**** ça peut être drôle de jouer au moins on s'amusera le dernier jour de nos vacances,** répondit en retour Alice.

-**D'accord, qui commence ?**

**PDV Edward**

-**M****oi,** cria Emmett.

-**D****is Em' tu peux arrêter de crier deux seconde, ****s'il te plaît,** répondit Bella.

-**O****ui maman Bella.**

Le jeu commença gentiment comme toujours les même questions.

-**Rosie action ou vérité ?**

-**A****ction****.**

-**E****mbrasse qui tu veu****x**** mais pas un bisou tout simple sur la joue non tu embrasse****s**** sur les lèvres****.**

Rosalie réfléchit, elle se dirigea alors vers Alice avec un grand sourire.

-**Ma chérie es****-****tu prête ****?**

-Oui.

Et elles embrassèrent, Jazz avait la bouche grande ouverte, Emmett je crois que nous l'avions perdu, papa et maman étaient eux mort de rire, Bella, elle ne regardait pas préférant regarder ses chaussures. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser des différentes réactions de Bella quand quelque chose toucher à son intimité en général elle semblait gênée et préférée détourner le regard.

La première fois que nous nous étions retrouver en maillot de bain pour les filles et short de bain pour les mecs un jour de grande chaleur, elle avait semblait très gênée.

_Flashback_

_J'étais descendu torse nu avec les mecs après le sport, c'était une journée chaude Alice et Rosalie étaient en maillot de bain, mes parents étaient eux aussi maillot. Bella était dans son coin habillée de son jean, et d'une chemise blanche. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de maillot de bain_

_-**Non les filles c'est gentil mais je n'****ai**** pas trop chaud tout va très bien merci****.**_

_-**Mais Bella il fait super chaud, je suis…**_

_-**Non c'est bon ne t'inquièt****e**** pas.**_

_-**Mais...**_

_-**Alice laisse tomb****er**** veux****-****tu, Bella ne veu****t ****pas alors s'il te pla****ît**** laisse la tranquille.**_

_Bella avait les larmes aux yeux comme si elle regrettait certaine choses. Maman s'était approchée et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Nous nous étions tous étonné pour ne pas dire sur le cul, que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière ? Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Bella ne s'était pas calmée, papa leurs a demandé de monter, elles étaient alors montées toutes les deux, nous nous étions là attendant que papa parle._

_-**Les filles je souhaite que vous laissiez Bella tranquille avec tout ****c****e qui touche l'intimité, elle ne le supporte pas, alors par pitié fout****ez**** lui la paix. Elle a vécu certaines choses qui font qu'elle n'est pas ****à**** l'aise avec son corps, avec elle même tout simplement, je ne veux plus voir Bella pleur****er**** je considèr****e**** qu****'****elle a déjà suffisamment pleuré comme ça ces dernier mois.**_

_-**D****ésolé****es**** papa,** avaient-elles répondu._

_Fin flashback_

Depuis ce jour nous nous posions beaucoup de questions sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

-**EDWARD,** cria d'Alice ce qui me fit sursauter.

-**Quoi Alice ****?**

-**Ç****a fait 3 fois que je t'appelle.**

-**O****ui et ?**

-**Bah action ou vérité ?**

-**Action****.**

-**Tu sautes dans la piscine tout habill****é.**

Je me mis à courir et sautai dans la piscine, quelle idée de me demander de sauter dans la piscine alors qui ne fait pas très chaud aujourd'hui.

Je sortis de la piscine, pris la serviette que me tendait Maman.

-**Tu devrais rentrer te changer mon chér****i****.**

-**Tu as raison****.**

Je montai rapidement les escaliers, et allai dans ma chambre. Je pris une douche et me changeai.

Je redescendis quelques minutes après.

-**Bon maintenant que j'ai fait ma BA comme dit Emmett, c'est ****à**** moi de jouer.**

Je réfléchis.

-**Emmett action ou vérité ?**

-**Bah action.**

-**T****u vas devenir une femme tu dois prendre quelque chose dans la chambre de ****R****ose, d'Alice, de maman et de Bella. Dans la chambre de ta femme une robe, dans la chambre d'Alice des chaussures, dans la chambre ****de**** maman du maquillage et dans celle de Bella un accessoire.**

Emmett monta les escaliers, et redescendit 10 minutes après habillé en femme, le spectacle était à mourir de rire, de plus il jouait son rôle à fond, il parlait d'une voix efféminée au possible, il se déhanchait aussi, Bella regardait cette scène moqueuse.

Le jeu se termina sur cette note joyeuse, le soir chacun s'occupa de son côté. Je me mis au piano, une mélodie se développait depuis quelque temps dans mon esprit et je me mis à la composer. C'était un mélange de mélancolie, de colère, de bonheur, d'un panel de sentiments qui rendait la mélodie très belle, cet air mettait venu en pensant à Bella, elle était toujours heureuse, puis triste, elle passait d'un sentiment à l'autre.

Son comportement me rappelait étrangement celui de Rose à notre rencontre elle était toujours sur ses gardes, elle passait du rire aux larmes comme ça sans que nous en sachions la raison, au fur et à mesure, nous avions appris ce qui lui était arrivé : des événements tragiques, elle s'était faite violer, et à cause de cet homme elle ne pouvait plus enfanter.

Emmett lui avait rendu le sourire, sa joie de vivre et si ils voulaient des enfant ils adopteraient. C'est à ce moment là que je compris, Bella partageait sans doute la même douleur que Rosalie.

Les fausses notes venaient d'accompagner cette révélation.

* * *

**Alors est-ce qu'Edward est loin ou très prêt de la réalité ? Est-ce qu'il va en parler aux parents ou à Bella ?**

**À vous de voir, laissez vos impressions en appuyant sur le bouton vert.**

**Chapitre suivant peut****-****être la semaine pro****chaine****, je ne peu****x**** pas garantir les chapitres promis du dernier chapitre, trop de boulot je vous promet****s**** de faire l****e**** max****imum.**


	7. Chapter 7:reflexion de la seconde

**Nouveau chapitre.**

**Alors tout d'abord je tient à remercier, pour leurs reviews**

**Lapiaf83, Alira79, Ananaxtra, Lilix720, Dawn266, Vinie65, Acocov, Grazie, Lymiss-you (**j'ai essayer comme promis d'approfondir comme promis dis-moi ce que tu en penses)**, Kiarana, Felichoux, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Lili6213.**

**Réponse aux non inscrits :**

**Swetty : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant, en ce qui concerne ce que va faire Edward avec sa découverte réponse au chapitre suivant.**

**Sandrine : Edward ne découvre qu'une partie du passé de Bella, il en parlera à qui je ne sais pas encore tout à fait sans doute aux parents puisque sa relation avec Bella ne lui permet pas encore de lui en parler.**

**Marie : Merci pour ta review.**

**Matineu54 : Merci pour tes reviews elles font chaud au cœur, tu imagines bien mais il ne découvre qu'une partie du passé.**

**Shaly : WOW merci pour toutes tes reviews, et merci pour tes compliments ils me vont droit au cœur. Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes fans, merci beaucoup.**

**Sadiioouxx : Merci pour ta review.**

**Daika : Merci beaucoup, heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, et merci pour le compliment, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir beaucoup de talent mais j'y travaille.**

**Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir répondu au petit sondage sur l'âge de mes lectrices(en bas de la pages maintenant pour les retardataire), pour l'instant je n'ai que des personnes majeurs, je veux quand même savoir pour les mineurs je ne vous interdis pas l'accès, de toutes façons je ne peux pas, ensuite c'est juste pour voir la tranche d'âge merci ?**

**Galswinthe :merci**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Réflexion de la seconde génération**_

* * *

__

**PDV Edward**

Après cette révélation, je me dirigeai jusqu'à ma chambre, pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Est-ce que Bella a été violée par ce James ?

Est-ce que Bella ira mieux ?

Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je réfléchissais à notre situation, tant de chose avait bougé depuis ce dernier mois.

**PDV Alice**

La journée a été riche en émotions, je réfléchissais comme chaque soir depuis un moment, Bella était assez étrange, elle ne se découvrait que rarement, ne portait jamais rien de féminin ou sexy, elle portait souvent, trop souvent à mon goût un pull large, qui cachait un corps qui je suis sûre était magnifique avec de jolie courbe. La fois où Rose et moi avions voulu lui mettre un maillot de bain elle avait catégoriquement refusé et les parents l'avaient soutenu.

Je me demandai bien ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé pour qu'elle refuse de montre sa peau.

Les quelques petites choses que je savais et qu'elle était orpheline, pourquoi ?

Qu'est-il arrivé à ses parents ?

Quel est son secret ?

Son passé est-il si horrible que ça qu'elle refuse de se montre à qui que ce soit homme ou femme ?

Que nous cache maman et papa ?

Autant de questions sans réponses. Je savais que Bella ne dormait pas beaucoup, elle était refermée sur elle même, montrait rarement ses sentiments, elle avait le regard sombre de temps en temps, comme si elle avait vécu les pires horreurs qu'il soit.

Bella et Rose étaient assez proches, comme si un passé les réunissait comme par un instinct de sauvegarde et d'entre aide.

Rose faisait-elle aussi partit de la combine ?

Cachait-elle des information sur Bella ?

Avait-elle le même secret ?

Si tel était le cas, Bella aurait été violée, puisque Rose l'avait été. Serai-ce cela son secret, elle aurait été violée, tout s'expliquait avec cette hypothèse, son comportement, ses agissements, ses réflexes, tout concordait sauf pour ses parents.

Pourquoi ses parents ? Cela me semblait bizarre, tout de même.

PDV Emmett

Ma Rosie était étrange chaque soir, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensés, chaque soir elle regardait le plafond de notre royaume. Elle était très proche de Bella, elles parlaient beaucoup toutes les deux, elle étaient proches alors que d'habitude, Rose ne se mélangeait pas aux autres.

De toute façon les autres la trouvait superficielle, et pensaient qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à elle.

Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, cette façade cachait des choses, des choses que personne en dehors de la famille ne savaient.

Une chose dont personne ne pourrait soupçonner l'existence et que personne ne souhaiterait vivre, pourtant nombreuses sont les femmes dans le cas de ma Rosie. Nombreuses le vivent encore, et nombreux sont ces 'hommes' si on peut les appeler ainsi, dans la nature à chercher les prochaines victimes. Jamais personne ne souhaite que son enfant ne vive l'enfer, surtout que cet enfer (enfer est masculin pas féminin) vient souvent d'une personne proche de la victime.

Pourtant les gens ne réfléchissaient pas toujours à la cruauté du monde dans lequel nous vivons, les gens pensent que le monde est tout rose ou tout noire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ma Rose se tourna vers moi et caressa ma joue.

-**Tout va bien mon nounours ?**

-**Oui ma ****R****osie d'amour, et toi ?**

-**Oui je réfléchissai****s****à**** Bella…**

-**Tu sais ****c****e qu****'elle a**** n'est****-****ce pas ?**

Rose baissa la tête et la mit dans mon cou.

-**O****ui, je le sais m****ais**** je ne dirai****s**** rien, je le lui ****ai**** promis de garder le silence, et de toute façon c'est elle qui doit le dire. Elle le fera quand elle se sentira en confiance et je ne connai****s**** pas tout encore une partie seulement, l'autre je l'ignore encore, et cette partie semble l****a**** perturbe a un point inimaginable, elle souffre beaucoup s****'****en est certain, mais elle s****'****en sortira elle est entour****ée**** par une famille génial****e****.**

-**Ma Rosie ne t'inqui****è****t****e**** pas, même si je ****ne**** sais pas ****c****e qu****'****elle a et que je ne suis pas le seul on restera la même famille uni****e**** et ****aimante****, et tu sais aussi que nous ne jugeons personne.**

-**J****e t'aime****.**

-**Moi aussi, pour toujours.**

Sur ces belle parole je l'embrassais, elle répondit avec force a mon baiser. Nous nous séparâmes, haletants. Je caressai son dos, ses cheveux toux doux.

_Qu'est-ce que je l'aime ma Rose !_

Nous ne parlâmes plus, nous n'en n'avions pas besoin, nous étions juste là sur notre lit, dans les bras de l'autre, et cela suffisait à notre bonheur et notre amour.

PDV Jasper

Mon Alice était dans mes bras, elle semblait ailleurs. Perdue loin dans ses pensées, quelque chose la tracasser, habituellement elle travaillait sur des patrons, ou parlait tout le temps sauf là, elle était calme chose rare, les seules fois qu'elle était aussi calme que cela était lorsqu'elle se faisait du souci pour telle ou telle chose.

_Qu'as-tu mon lutin ?_

La première fois qu'elle était aussi calme je m'en rappellerais toujours.

_Flashback_

_C'était un lundi de fin d'année, les examens rapprochaient et le mariage d'une de nos connaissance aussi, habituellement, Alice était surexcitée, elle bougeait à nous en donner le tournis, elle ne restait en place que le soir venu et encore seulement parce que je l'y obligeais._

Merci mon dieu qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle aime que je m'occupe d'elle.

_Mais ce soir là nous étions dans la salle, et Alice ne parlait pas, de bougeait pas de mes bras._

_Je m'en étais étonné et me suis posé des questions, sans doute futile me direz-vous, en réalité, elle était angoissée pour son avenir, sur ce qu'elle deviendrait et ce qu'elle sera plus tard, si je l'aimerais encore… etc plein de question de ce style, il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour connaître ses angoisses, qui soit dit en passant étaient inutiles, et pour la rassurer_

_Fin Flashback_

-**Qu'a****s-****tu mon Alice ?**

Elle releva la tête et me regarda.

-**Je réfléchi****s à**** la situation de Bella et les raison****s**** de son comportement étrange. Sur ce qui**** à**** bien pu lui arriver, ****à**** elle et ses parents.**

-**Tu sais je ne la connais que depuis pe****u**** mais, elle se livrera quand elle se sentira pr****ê****te et je croi****s**** savoir que ****c****e n'est pas le moment, elle a d'autre chose en tête.**

-**T****u as ****sans**** doute raison, mais je m'inqui****ète**** quand même, je n'****ai**** jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste et renferm****é****, même ta sœur n'était pas comme ça même quand on ne savait rien de son pass****é****.**

-**T****u sais ma sœur a un caractère assez fort pour se protéger, sous un masque de fille superficielle et elle joue la dessus, elle se protège de cette mani****ère****, jamais elle ne montrera ses faiblesses, sauf en cas de grande détresse.**

-**T****u as sans doute raison.**

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse.

-**T****u sais que je t'aime toi ?**

-**O****ui et je t'aime tout autant ma puce****.**

Elle releva sa tête et m'embrassa, ce baiser m'électrisa elle dût le sentir car elle se fit plus entreprenante.

PDV Esmée

J'étais couchée sur le torse de Carlisle, quand on frappa à la porte de notre chambre.

-**Entr****ez.**

Une Bella timide ouvrit la porte.

-**Qui a****-t-****il ma puce ?** lui demandai-je.

-**Je peu****x**** rester avec vous ?**

-**V****ient là !**

Elle se mit de l'autre côté, nous la couvrîmes.

Elle s'endormit très rapidement, je lui caressais les cheveux, tandis que Carlisle en faisait de même avec moi, ses caresses me détendirent, et je finis par m endormir.

PDV Journal de Rosalie Hale future madame Emmett Cullen

À 3h du matin la villa est silencieuse, toutes les pensées furent remplacées par des rêve ou cauchemar pour certains des Cullen.

_Seule une personne ne dormait pas encore moi, je réfléchissais à Bella. Son passé était identique au mien, malgré que je ne connaisse pas tout de celui-ci (j'ai remplacé « son passé » pour évité une répétition ce que alourdissait la phrase). Il semblerait que nos discussions nous aides, j'étais aussi très étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle je m'était liée à ce petit bout de femme détruit pas la vie. Une vie que personne ne souhaite et que pourtant beaucoup de femmes subissaient sans jamais rien dire. Mais ce secret finit toujours par bouffer une personne, les démons du passée finissent toujours par nous rattraper, personne ne fait exception à la règle._

_Dans la vie il faut apprendre à partager, un problème partagé devient un demi problème, en se défendant. Ces femmes qui subissent, violences conjugales, viols, doivent se défendre sans cela les hommes croiront toujours être supérieurs à la femme or il ne faut pas se croire inférieure à l'homme. Chaque homme et femmes naissent égaux, l'un n'est pas inférieure à l'autre._

_Je l'ai appris dans des circonstances bien tragiques mais j'ai su faire face, me montrer forte malgré les chutes et les obstacles, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, il faut en profiter, se battre pour le bonheur. Le bonheur est quelque chose qu'il faut mériter, on se bat pour l'obtenir mais aussi pour le garder. Je me suis battue et aujourd'hui je suis heureuse, Emmett est adorable, sa famille l'est tout autant, et j'ai obtenu une nouvelle sœur avec laquelle nous nous battrons ensemble, nous nous soutiendrons et nous vaincrons ce monde._

_Rosalie Lilliane Hale future madame Emmett Cullen._

* * *

**Encore désolée pour le retard mais je crois que ma correctrice est partie en vacances bref pas grave :((**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :))**

**Je souhaiterai connaître quelque petite chose pour la suite de mon histoire, tout d'abord :**

**votre âge : pour éviter les trucs choquant, car ma fiction comportera sans doute, des scènes d'abus sexuels et d'autres petites choses qui peuvent choquer, c'est pour cela que ma fiction est classée "M".**

**Les scènes pouvant choquer auront le droit à des notes pour prévenir, et aussi :**

**Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît le plus dans ma fiction ?**

**Vous pouvez aussi me demander d'inclure des choses que vous voudriez voir dans la fiction.**

**Bien à vous lecteurs de mon cour Tinga Bella.**

**Petite review ? Oui ? Non ? peut****-****être ?**


	8. Chapter 8 discution

**Bonjour bonjour, alors voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Alors d'abord, je tiens à remercier pour leur review : belhotess, alice'n'tom, zoe potter rogue, Nastasja, juliep14, felichoux, anna-cool, yoro-chan, et paulipopo.**

**Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde.**

**Les non inscrit :**

**Sandrine : je crois que ce chapitre te fera plaisir ^^.**

**Shaly : encore merci pour tes reviews.**

**Alors normalement tout le monde a eu une réponse sauf oubli de ma part mais je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent.**

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup de choses dont la discussion entre les parents et Edward, une discussion entre Bella et Edward également, et quelques moments de rigolade.**

**Infos pour le prochain chapitre : il y aura une des nombreuses discussions entre Rosalie et Bella et vous allez apprendre de nombreuses choses sur leurs passés respectifs.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Galswinthe :merci**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Discussions**_

* * *

PDV Edward

J'avais décidé de discuter avec les parents aujourd'hui, n'ayant pas cours le samedi et les autres ne seraient pas là. Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe avec Bella.

Je me réveillai vers 9h et je mis un pantalon de pyjama, _bah ouais je dors en boxer_, et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère et Bella étaient installées, cette dernière sur les genoux de maman.

-**Ne fai****s**** pas de bruit mon chéri,** me dit ma mère.

Interloqué, je détaillai Bella et me rendis compte qu'elle dormait.

-**D'accord. Tu devrais la monter dans sa chambre, ce serait plus confortable et tu pourrais faire autre chose.**

-**Oh non il est préférable qu'elle reste ici. Bella s'est endormie et si on la déplace elle se réveillera et elle manque cruellement de sommeil. Et puis j'aime m'occuper d'elle ça me rappelle quand vous étiez petits.**

Je pris mon petit déjeuner sur le piano et retravaillai mes dernière partitions. Je fis quelques gammes doucement pour ne pas réveiller Bella. Une heure plus tard, je jouai une de mes dernières compositions encore inconnue en modifiant quelques notes et en l'arrangeant le mieux possible.

Soudain je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Cela me fit sursauter car j'étais en pleine concentration.

-**Désolé****e**** !**

-**Pas de soucis, j'ai tendance à partir loin quand je joue. Bien dormi ?**

-**Oui merci. D'ailleurs tu joues très bien. Pour ma part, je ne joue pas aussi bien,** me dit-elle défaitiste.

-**Tu joues du piano et tu ne me l'a****s**** pas dit !** m'exclamai-je.

-**Tu ne me l'a****s**** pas demandé et toi non plus plus je te signal****e****,** me répondit-elle.

-**Vrai. Fais****-****moi une démonstration de tes talents.**

Elle s'assit à une distance raisonnable et commença à jouer une mélodie qui m'était totalement inconnue. Elle jouait vraiment bien. _Elle se dévalorise tout le temps._ L'air était doux, tendre, avec un peu de mélancolie mais le tout donnait une mélodie magnifique.

-**Tu joues vraiment bien,** lui dis-je, une fois le morceau terminé.

Elle rougit et chuchota un « merci ».

-**Depuis quand joues-tu du piano ?** me demanda t-elle.

-**Depuis que je suis petit. Je suis fasciné par le piano, les sons qui en sort****ent****, etc... Le jour où j'ai découvert le piano c'était lors d'un d****î****ner avec mes parents. J'ai arrêté de manger d'un seul coup. Je peux te dire que mes parents ont été surpris. Par la suite, j'ai demandé à avoir des cours de piano et au début mes parents étaient contre mais en fin de compte après quatre jours où je leur ai fait la tête** – _puéril me direz-vous_ – **ils m'ont inscrit. Depuis je ne le lâche plus. Et toi, depuis quand en joues-tu ?**

-**En fait, quand j'étais petite j'aimais beaucoup la musique et les instruments. Le violon, la guitare et le piano étaient mes instruments de prédilection. J'ai appris le piano seule tandis que pour la guitare et le violon j'ai pris des cours car c'est plus difficile. Je joue du piano de puis l'âge de 8 ans.**

_Oh putain !_

-**Wow ! Tu joues très bien, ne te dénigre pas comme ça. Tu as du talent. Tu joue****s**** avec tes tripes. D'ailleurs, petite question, tu as composé ce morceau n'est-ce pas ?**

-**Oui mais...**

-**Pas de « mais » Bella, tu joues et tu composes ce qui est excellent.**

Nous parlâmes encore pendant trois heures avant que Bella ne parte se promener sur ordre de papa.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

-**Maman, papa, je peux vous parlez ?**

-**Oui bien sûr mon chéri qui a****-****t-il ?**

_Bon Edward on respire calmement. Expire, inspire, c'est ça. Tu voulais parler, ne te dégonfle pas._

-**C'est au sujet de Bella.**

-**Continue,** me dit mon père

-**Euh bah... Je voulais savoir si ce que je pense est vrai à son sujet.**

-**Et que penses-tu ?** me dit mon père tendu.

PDV Carlisle

_Oh oh Edward a des soupçons sur la passé de ma protégée !_

-**Je crois que Bella s'est faite violer par ce James.**

_Et voilà ! _Mes espoirs s'étaient envolés, enfin il n'a découvert qu'une seule partie du secret. _Ouf __!_

-**Tu... Je... je peux savoir comment tu es arrivé à cette conclusion ?** lui demandai-je.

PDV Esmée

Edward. Il est vraiment trop attentif à ce qui l'entoure. Il observe, réfléchit et très souvent trouve ce qui ne va pas. Il est difficile de lui cacher quelque chose et si c'est le cas, il cherche à trouver par ses propres moyens, comme aujourd'hui.

-**J'ai observé le comportement de Bella ce dernier mois. Elle garde une distance avec la gente masculine de la maison, elle parle beaucoup avec Rose et connaissant le pass****é**** de Rose je me suis poser des questions. Tout le monde sait que Rose ne se mélange pas avec les gens alors ça m'a surpris qu'elle parle facilement avec Bella. J'en ai déduit qu'elles avaient un pass****é**** commun. Ensuite, elle ne dévoile en aucun cas son corps, qui je pense ne doit pas être source de complexes. Bref, je me suis longuement demandé ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu****'****elle réagisse comme ça. Il n'y a pas 36 solutions : le viol m'a paru le plus logique.**

-**Très bien. Tu as très bien observé, comme toujours dirai-je. En effet, James a abusé de l'innocence de Bella. Mais il y a eu bien plus que ça. Un viol plonge la victime dans un cercle vicieux. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions qu'elle ne devrait pas se poser. Mais on aura beau le lui dire cela ne changera seulement que lorsqu'elle l'aura compris par ****elle même, qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter ce qui s'est passé. Seulement dans le cas de Bella, il y a bien plus à prendre en compte. La vie n'est pas tendre avec elle. Je ne te dirai pas tout. Pour cela, il faudra que tu en parle****s**** avec elle, c'est son histoire. Mais je peux juste te dire que le viol n'a pas été le seul événement qui ****a**** pu la briser.**

-**Je comprends bien ce que tu me dis papa mais j'ai une question à poser.**

-**Vas-y.**

-**Où sont ses parents ? Pas que sa présence me dérange, pas du tout, mais c'est bizarre.**

-**Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Elle seule peut décider de te le dire. Je sais que vous vous posez tous des questions sur Bella mais je ne suis pas à sa place et par conséquent je ne peux pas raconter une histoire qui ne m'appartient pas.**

-**Je comprends. Je lui parlerai pendant la journée.**

-**Ne la brusque pas mon chéri. La vie n'est pas simple pour elle et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se referme sur elle même.**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai comme avec Rose.**

Je me souvenais alors que c'était Edward qui avait parlé à Rosalie. Personne ne réussissait à lui parler. Elle avait peur d'être jugée mais Edward a ce je ne sais quoi qui fait que les gens se confie à lui.

PDV Edward

_Flashback_

_Nous étions en pleine après midi, j'avais lié une amitié avec Rose. Je l'avais beaucoup observer ces derniers mois. Elle était assez distante sauf avec moi._

_Je me décider à discuter avec elle._

_-**Rose, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_-**Oui.**_

_-**Je sais que derrière ton caractère se cache une souffrance et je pense aussi que tu ira mieux si tu en parlais avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui...**_

_Après ça, elle me raconta son viol, le rejet de sa famille, sa rencontre avec Emmett._

**(A/N : le récit de Rosalie sur son viol sera retranscrit lors d'un chapitre avec une discussion entre Rosalie et Bella)**

_Fin du flashback_

Depuis, nous étions proches. Je jouai le rôle de frère, de meilleur ami et de confident, même si il y avait Emmett. Même maintenant, il nous arrivait de discuter ensemble. Rien n'avait changé.

-**Edward ?**

-**Oui maman ?**

-**Est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer en ville, ma voiture est au garage et j'aimerai acheter un cadeau pour Bella.**

-**Pas de problème mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais** – je désignai mon corps – **je suis en pyjama,** riais-je.

-**Oups, désolé****e**** fils,** rit ma mère.

-**Bon, je monte m'habiller et j'arrive.**

Je grimpai quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'ouvris mon armoire, pris un jean noir simple, une chemise blanche et je me rasai. J'essayai en vain de me coiffer.

_Pfff ça sert à rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine à vouloir me coiffer._

Je descendis rejoindre ma mère et nous partîmes en ville.

*****

Nous étions rentrés depuis ½ heure quand Bella vint me voir.

-**Dis Bella, je peux te parler ?**

-**Oui bien sûr.**

-**Alors voilà, c'est un peu délicat...**

-**Edward parle! Tu me stresses comme c'est pas permis.**

-**Désolé. Je t'ai observ****é**** depuis que je te connais, tu ****as**** des réaction quelques peu étranges et que j'ai déjà vu chez Rosalie. Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit mais c'est moi qui est découvert son secret alors j'ai bien vu tes réactions. Tu restes éloignée de la gente masculine, tu ne découvres aucune partie de ton corps alors que je pense que sous toutes ces couches de tissu tu ****as**** un corps tout à fait normal. Tu es gênée par les contacts qui te mettent mal à l'aise. Tu ne dors pas beaucoup, tu pleures souvent. Alors je pense que... tu as été viol****ée****.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

-**Attends, je ne te demande pas de tout me dire tout de suite mais si il y a une chose que je n'aime pas c'est bien de voir une jeune femme aussi généreuse que toi ou que Rose être triste. Je suis là si tu as besoin. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile comme situation et je sais que le viol n'est pas le seul événement qui te pousse à te renfermer ****sur toi même**** mais je sais aussi qu'il est important d'avancer et de se confier. Je sais aussi que tu parles beaucoup avec ****R****ose mais si tu as besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre je suis là. Discutes****-****en avec Rose.**

-**Je peux te poser une question ?**

-**Bien sûr.**

-**Est-ce que ça ****a**** été dur pour Rosalie ?**

-**De se confier ?** elle acquiesça. **Et bien, ****nous avons**** beaucoup discuté. Au début de tout et de rien, puis au fur et à mesure elle a commencé à me raconter son histoire jusqu'à un certain point. Je l'arrêt****ais ****toujours lorsqu'elle pleurait. Je ne te pousserai jamais à tout me révéler mais si tu te décide****s**** à me parler ****nous irons**** à ton rythme. Jamais au grand jamais je ne t'obligerai à me parler de ton passé. ****Nous discuterons**** de musique, de films, de tout ce que tu veux.**

-**Je veux bien parler avec toi. J'ai confiance en toi. J'accepte ton aide.**

-**Il faut aussi que tu acceptes les contacts avec moi. Te prendre dans mes bras ne veut pas dire que je te veux du mal, bien au contraire. Si je te prends la main,** et je pris sa main, ou je joignis le geste à la parole, **ça ne doit pas non plus te déranger. Je ne t'embrasserai pas tout de suite sur le front mais cela risque d'arriver.**

Elle acquiesça.

-**Si un contact te gène, tu me le di****s****. Sache que tu peux tout me dire et que cela restera entre nous. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te blesser d'une quelconque manière.**

-**D'accord. Merci.**

-**Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je le fais avec plaisir. Tu peux venir quand tu veux.**

Nous discutâmes d'autres choses jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent de cours.

-**Non mais quel con ce prof,** cria Alice.

-**Que se passe****-****t-il Alice ?**

-**Il se passe que Jessica...**

_Encore elle ! Elle m'énerve celle là ! Arrrggg_

-**... a fait croire à tout le monde que tu étais avec elle.**

_QUOI ?_

-**Non mais elle est folle ou quoi! Même si elle était la derni****ère**** fille** (_ça_ _c'est encore à prouver)_ **je préférerai l'abstinence.**

-**On le sait mais elle s'attache comme pas possible.**

-**Euh désolé****e**** mais on peut m'expliquer ?** nous demanda Bella.

-**Oh oui désolé****e**** ! Jessica et son amie Lauren sont deux filles du lycée qui veulent Edward pour en faire leur petit ami, mais c'est surtout pour devenir populaire. Le truc ****c'est qu'elles ne comprennent pas qu'Edward n'en veut pas. Elles pensent aussi qu'Edward est un playboy mais il en n'est rien. Jamais Edward ne ferai****t**** du mal aux filles. Il ne sait que trop ****c****e que c'est et il ne supporte pas que les filles soient tristes ou blessées car...**

-**Alice si tu termin****es**** ta phrase ça va mal finir !**

-**Oh désolée !**

-**Mouais. Bref, elles n'ont rien compris et depuis elles me courent après.**

-**Oh !**

Nous passâmes l'après midi à jouer et à rire. En fin d'après midi, je me mis au piano.

(.com/watch?v=3c6hlvEv-0s&feature=related ) **Lien de la musique**

J'y passai la soirée. Nous passâmes à table et chacun partit dans sa chambre. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand on frappa à la porte.

-**Entrez ****!**

-**Oh désolée tu dormais !**

-**Viens là Rose.**

J'ouvris mes bras pour qu'elle si faufile.

-**Je voulais te dire merci.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Pour Bella. Elle m'en a parl****é****. Tu sais que tu es quelqu'un en or.**

-**Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie et que je ne supporte pas de voir les gens tristes.**

-**Oui mais et toi qui s****'****occupe de ton bonheur.**

-**Vous tous. Tu sais maintenant que j'ai une vrai****e**** famille je suis heureux. J'ai mis un certain temps à faire mon deuil et Esmée et Carlisle sont géniaux. J'étais trop jeune pour le comprendre mais même si je suis triste de temps en temps ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais bien même si mes parents me manqu****ent****. Je suis entouré d'une famille, je suis aimé et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. J'ai des frères et sœurs, des parents donc ça v****a**** bien.**

-**Promis ?**

-**Oui Rose promis. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?**

-**Ça va. Je suis heureuse moi aussi et avec Emmett on se découvre beaucoup. Tu sais les bases.** *****

-**Oui mais allez-y doucement d'accord ?**

-**Oui. Je te laisse. Bonne nuit Ed.**

-**Bonne nuit Rose. Fais de beaux rêves.**

-**Toi aussi.**

Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et elle embrassa ma joue puis sortit de ma chambre.

Je m'endormis rapidement. Demain sera une journée difficile pour moi.

* * *

*** L'histoire des bases :**

1ère base : les baisers

2ème base : les caresses au dessus des vêtements

3ème base : les caresses sans les vêtements

4ème base : l'acte sexuel

Chaque personne est libre de suivre ou non ces bases. Le temps varie selon les personnes. Ce n'est pas une obligation. Chacun fait comme bon lui semble.

* * *

**Alors j'ai le droit à des reviews ??? =$**

**Dans le prochain chapitre qui sera plus un bonus qu'un chapitre, il y aura comme je l'ai dit : une discussion entre Rose et Bella. Le chapitre suivant ce sera la journée d'Edward et on en apprendra plus sur ses parents biologiques.**

**À bientôt**

**Tinga Bella**


	9. Chapter bonus

_**Bonjours, deuxi**__**è**__**me chapitre en moins d**__**'**__**une semaine, et oui mais c'est pour me pardonner du fait que la semaine qui arrive je ne serais pas l**__**à**__** et que je voulais vous poster ce bonus avant.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait plaisir.**_

_**Galswinthe :merci**_

_**Bon je vous laisse avec mon blabla ^^**_

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

_**Bonus : Soirée entre Rosalie et Bella **_

* * *

**Note d'information sur le bonus**

_Ceci est une des nombreuses discutions entre Bella et Rosalie. On y apprend de beaucoup de choses sur leur passés respectifs. Il y aura des flashbacks qui seront deux scènes de viols. Ces scènes seront mises en évidence avant et après, celles et ceux qui ne souhaitent pas lire ces deux passages vous pouvez passer à la suite._

_/!\ Ce chapitre comporte mon tout premier lemon. Soyez indulgents._

* * *

PDV Rosalie

Bella et moi étions dans ma chambre pour la 12ème fois depuis deux semaines.

-**Rosalie ?**

-**Oui ?**

-**Est-ce que ça te dérangerai****t**** de me parler de... de... ton agression,** la fin de sa phrase n'était qu'un chuchotement.

-**Je le fais si tu me racontes ton agression avant ma puce.**

-**Je... je... ne sais pas.**

-**Bella, regarde****-****moi ma puce. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se confier. Je le comprends d'accord. On va faire ça pas à pas. Tu commences quand tu veux mais raconte****-****moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu pleurera****s**** c'est certain, mais pour avancer, il faut que tu te confie****s**** ma puce. D'accord ?**

Elle acquiesça.

PDV Bella

_Flashback_

_Nous étions au restaurant avec papa et maman pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je venais d'avoir 17 ans. Nous étions sortis 2h après et il commençait à se faire tard._

_-**Bonjour, avait dit une voix derrière nous.**_

_-**Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?**_

_-**Et bien, en ****y**** réfléchissant bien, je souhaite votre mort.**_

_**Qu... quoi ?!**_

_Tout se passa très vite. L'homme sortit une arme à feu et tira 15 fois sur mon père. Puis il dirigea le canon sur ma mère qui s'écroula avec 5 trous dans la tête. L'homme commença à pointer son arme sur moi lorsqu'il se ravisa._

_**************** Début de la scène **************_

_-**Toi ma jolie, je vais m'occuper de toi avant. Tu es sacrement jolie avec une belle poitrine bien généreuse comme je les aime.**_

_Il s'était rapproché et joignit le geste à la parole. Il toucha ma poitrine, caressa mes cheveux. Sa main passa sous mon t-shirt et caressa ma poitrine sous le tissu de mon soutient gorge. Mes yeux étaient embués de larmes. Il descendit ses main vers mon jeans dont il fit sauter le bouton._

_-**Tu vas voir, je vais te donner du plaisir que du plaisir ma belle. Ta peau est si douce et ton odeur m'enivre.**_

_Il passa sa main dans mon pantalon et arriva sur mon intimité. Mes larmes débordèrent. Je le suppliai d'arrêter, que je ne voulais pas._

_-**Oh non ma belle, je ne vais pas arrêter.**_

_Il retira mon pantalon. Je commençai à me débattre. Il me frappa au visage. La violence du coup m'assomma. Il retira ma petite culotte et commença à me caresser. Je pleurai et le suppliai tout en me débattant. Il me frappa jusqu'à se que je ne bouge plus._

_Il me fit écarter les cuisses et me les attacha je ne sais où. Il se mit au dessus de moi. Il avait retiré ses vêtements et je pouvais sentir son pénis sur mon intimité._

_-**Tu es merveilleuse et tu vas voir****,**** tu vas avoir beaucoup de plaisir.**_

_Il se mit au bord de mon vagin et me pénétra d'un violent coup de rein. Je criai de douleur quand une douleur me traversa de plein fouet comme des décharges électriques. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nombreuses déchirures. Je sentis du sang couler pendant que lui bougeait en moi. Chaque mouvement était douloureux et je pleurai et criai._

_-**C'est ça crie ! Tu aimes ça hein ! Qu'est****-****ce que tu es bonne, si serrée! Mmmmm.**_

_-**NON !**_

_Il se mit à accélérer ses mouvements, me faisant de plus en plus mal. Puis il finit par se libérer en moi. Je me sentais sale, honteuse. Il se retira de moi et je sentis le sang couler. Il me laissa comme ça, les cuisses écartées, et seule. Il revint plus tard pour me donner le coup de grâce : il me frappa de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et je finis par perdre connaissance._

_************* Fin de scène **************_

_Fin du flashback_

PDV Rosalie

Durant tout le récit, Bella pleurait et s'était repliée sur elle même dans un coin du lit. Je m'approchai doucement et la pris dans mes bras. Elle avais vécu l'enfer.

-**Pleure ma puce, pleure. Je suis là, tu n'es plus seule, je reste près de toi.**

Je la berçai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-**Bella, je suis désolée pour tes parents ma puce.**

-**Moi aussi. J'ai découvert 2 mois après que l'homme qui m'avait violée et qui a tué mes parents s'appe****lait**** James. Il ne s'est pas protégé et les médecins ont tout fait pour m'éviter une grossesse ce qui n'a ****pas**** était le cas. Carlisle et Esmée m'ont proposé de rester avec eux puisque je n'****avait**** plus de parents et que je me serai retrouv****ée**** dans un foyer pour enfants, et à l'hôpital, j'y serai rest****ée**** plus longtemps et je déteste les hôpitaux.**

Je la repris dans mes bras.

-**Je vais te raconter les grandes lignes de mon agression car ce sont les seuls éléments dont je me souvienn****e****. Un homme qui s'appelle Royce m'a drogué****e**** avec la drogue du violeur lors d'une fête avec mes amies. Je me souviens seulement qu'il m'a monté dans une chambre à l'étage. Un garçon, Emmett, m'a retrouvé au petit matin en larmes. En me réveillant, j'étais nue et mes vêtement étaient lacérés. Je suis tombée enceinte suite au viol et les médecins ne l'avaient pas détect****é****. Malgré le fait que j'aime les enfants et que je sois relativement contre cette pratique, je ne pouvais pas aimer cet enfant vu les circonstances de sa conception, j'ai décidé d'avorter. Depuis je n'ai pas quitt****ée**** Emmett. Nous avons fini par être ensemble mais nous nous découvrons gentiment, sans jamais ****nous**** presser. Edward est devenu mon frère et mon confident. J'ai beaucoup discuté ****avec Edward. Il ne t'obligera jamais à parler de ton passé. Il est très à l'écoute et te ****conseillera bien. Il connait bien les filles et ne supporte pas de les voir souffrir. Il a un passé qui le lui a montré. Tu as entendu Alice** – elle acquiesça – **Esmée et Carlisle ne sont pas ses parents biologiques. Demande****-****lui de te parler de son passé, il le fera.**

-**J'ai accepté son aide. Je me sens en sécurité pr****è****s de lui.**

-**Il t'expliquera les choses telles qu'elles sont. Il te fera comprendre que rien n'est de ta faute. Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit mais tu peux aller le voir même lorsqu'il dort, il ne changera pas. Il m'est arrivée plus d'une fois de venir le réveiller. Tu ne pourras juste pas le voir le 13 novembre, il n'est jamais là.** (N/A: explications dans le prochain chapitre) **Autrement, il sera toujours là, moi aussi et je sais que tu vas voir les parents. Sache que tu es entourée, tu ****as**** une famille qui tient à toi. Tu pourra****s**** toujours compter sur nous.**

-**Je sais mais c'est pas toujours simple et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'est comme naturel…**

-**Je te comprends ma puce. Ce sentiment te quittera au fur et à mesure. Il te faudra du temps bien sûr mais ça arrivera tôt ou tard, tu peux en être certaine.**

-**Merci Rose.**

-**Tu n'as pas à me remercier.**

Je la repris dans mes bras et la câlinai. Nous nous séparâmes.

-**Merci Rose. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.**

-**Buona notte** (bonne nuit)

PDV Bella

La discussion avec Rose m'avait fait du bien. Elle partageait, conseillait comme le ferait une sœur, une mère, une confidente. Je me sentais en sécurité avec elle. Elle me câlinait comme Esmée ou ma mère. Toutes les trois avaient la fibre maternelle.

Je me rappelle la dernière discussion où elle m'avait conseillé d'écrire.

_Flashback_

_Nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rose me parle d'écrire :_

_-**Bella, ça va peut****-****être te paraître étrange mais tu devrais écrire un journal intime. Ça pourrai****t**** te soulager. Tu y écris tes sentiments, tes peurs même une journée type. Je le fais et ça me soulage. Qu'est-ce que en pense, ma puce ?**_

_-**Je vais le faire.**_

_Fin du flashback_

Depuis j'écris le plus souvent possible. Nous faisons de temps en temps des lectures de nos journaux. Nous discutons tranquillement analysant et essayant de comprendre mon comportement, mes angoisses, mes doutes, ce genre de choses. Sans jamais nous moquer, nous nous aidons mutuellement et avançons toutes les deux, même si pour le moment je n'avais pas l'impression d'avancer. Rose me disait le contraire seulement j'avançai pas à pas, à mon rythme et que l'aide qu'Edward m'apportera me ferait également avancer.

Depuis que j'ai rencontré Rose, je dors mieux même si il m'arrive encore d'aller voir Edward et Esmée, mais moins souvent tout de même. Je pense aussi que l'aide d'Edward pourra m'aider.

* * *

**Alors bien ou pas ?**


	10. Chapter 9 l'absence d edward

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle révélation !**

**Je tiens à remercier pour leur reviews :**

**vinie65, lapiaf83 , kiarana, belhotess, pinkies, Grazie, odrey6401, oliveronica cullen massen** **leausy.**

**Je ne crois pas avoir oublié quelqu'un. Merci de me lire.**

**Merci aussi à **matrineu54 **: merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise.**

**J'ai supprimé mon autre fiction pour raisons personnelles. Une autre viendra prendre sa place dans quelques temps. Je ne sais pas encore sous quel titre mais je vous le direz.**

**Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !**

**Galswinthe :merci**_**Chapitre 9 : L'absence d'Edward**_

* * *

PDV Edward

Je me réveillai en ce 13 novembre, jour où tout a basculé. Je décidai de me lever et descendais les escaliers. J'allai dans la cuisine faire couler le café pendant que je serai sous la douche. En descendant de nouveau dans la cuisine Esmée avait préparé mon petit déjeuner.

-**Que fait-tu debout à cette heure là ?**

-**Je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes**.

-**C'est gentil.**

Je la pris dans mes bras. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas ma mère biologique, elle a toujours été là pour moi, au même titre que ses enfants. Jamais je n'aurai pu rêver mieux comme mère de remplacement.

-**Mon chéri, tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?**

-**Bien sûr !**

-**Promet****s**** que si tu ne vas pas bien, tu resteras à Chicago le temps que tu ailles mieux pour ne pas te mettre en danger.**

Je la repris dans mes bras et lui promis. De toute façon, je voulais retourner voir la maison de mon enfance. Je pris mon petit déjeuner en sa compagnie puis je finis de me préparer. J'étais prêt à partir lorsque Bella et Rose descendirent. Rose me serra dans ses bras.

-**Reviens****-****nous vite,** me chuchota-t-elle.

-**Promis Rose. Je suis de retour dans trois jours au plus tard.**

Je la garder encore un moment dans mes bras, avant de la relâcher.

-**Bella, je peux te parler avant de partir ?**

-**Oui, bien sûr.**

-**Rose m'a parl****é****. Je veux que tu continues à discuter avec elle pendant mon absence et que tu réfléchisses à ce dont tu voudra****s**** me parler.**

-**D'accord.**

Elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et déposai un baiser sur son front.

-**Prend soin de toi.**

-**Toi aussi.**

Je pris mes clefs, déposai un dernier baiser à Esmée et je partis.

Je fis les 623 miles séparant Forks et Chicago (1002,6 km). Je me rendis par la suite au cimetière et sortis l'adresse sinon j'allai encore me perdre. _Je suis un mec avec le sens de l'orientation mais sans la mémoire des adresses !_ La dernière fois, je m'étais rendu à l'opposé de la ville. Oh je suis bien allé dans un cimetière, seulement c'était pas le bon.

_12300 South Kedzie avenue Alsip_ **(N/A : l'adresse existe réellement)**

Une fois au cimetière, je soufflai un bon coup et rentrai dans ce lieu rempli de nostalgie. Je trouvais rapidement les tombes de mes parents. Élisabeth et Edward Masen Senior. Je m'assis entre les deux tombes et lu l'inscription que j'avais faite graver dans une des pierres de ma maison.

_Ici repose des parents aimants et unis que nous aimons pour l'éternité. Ils laissent derrière eux leur seul enfant Edward Anthony Masen._

J'étais le dernier membre de la famille Masen, le seul descendant encore vivant. Je m'assis sur la tombe de ma mère et finis par me coucher dessus pour être au plus près d'elle. Les souvenirs de cette journée arrivaient.

_Flashback_

_J'avais 7 ans mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce jour._

_Nous étions à l'arrêt et un camion nous a foncé dessus. La voiture fit des tonneaux pour finir sur le bas côté. J'ai perdu connaissance mais en me réveillant je vis mes parent la tête en bas, les yeux grands ouverts, recouverts de sang. Je ressentis par la suite une vive douleur suivi d'une chaleur étrange. Un feu s'était déclaré dans l'habitacle. L'air était étouffant, la chaleur, le stress, la douleur et le choc me firent perdre connaissance pour me réveiller 5 jours plus tard à l'hôpital, Esmée à mon chevet._

_Fin du flashback_

Mes larmes débordèrent mais je ne fis rien pour les stopper. Depuis mes 7 ans, je vis chez les Cullen (un nom de famille ou un prénom même au pluriel ne prend jamais de « s »). Ils étaient des amis proches de mes parents qui leur avaient laissé ma garde. Deux ans après l'accident, ils m'avaient proposé de m'adopter. J'avais accepté à la seule condition que je garde le nom de mes parents en plus du leur. Depuis mon nom était plus long.

Je restai là jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Je déposai un baiser sur les photos de mes parents et fis le chemin jusqu'à ma voiture. Je partis ensuite à la maison.

J'avais demandé les clefs à Carlisle. Je savais que mes parents m'avaient légué le domaine Masen.

J'arrivai chez moi après une heure de route. J'allai directement dans mon ancienne chambre et m'asseyais sur mon lit. Je regardai autour de moi puis me dirigeai vers la chambre de mes parents. C'est dans cette chambre que je m'endormis avec l'odeur encore bien présente de mes parents même après 10 ans.

*****

J'étais bientôt arrivé à la villa. J'avais à peine arrêté le moteur qu'Esmée était déjà à côté de la voiture. Je sortis et la pris dans mes bras.

-**Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?**

-**Ç****a va.**

PDV Bella

Ce matin, je me réveillai très tôt. Je sortis de ma chambre en même temps que Rose. Elle m'embrassa.

-**Tu as bien dormi ma puce ?**

-**Oui mais je crois que c'est les somnifères qui en sont responsables.**

-**Bientôt ****tu n'en auras plus besoin (je pense qu'il manquait des mots à cette phrase)****. ****Ç****a s'arrangera avec le temps.**

Nous descendîmes. Je vis Edward habillé en noir, Esmée dans ses bras. Rose me rappela la date et je compris tout de suite. Elle prit la place d'Esmée et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Puis il vint me parler et me demanda de réfléchir à ce que je voulais partager avec lui. Je le pris dans mes bras. D'abord étonné, il me rendit mon étreinte et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

Il finit par partir pour les trois prochains jours. Esmée fondit en larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras. Nous restâmes comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-**Merci ma puce,** elle me fit un bisous.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner ensemble, Emmett, Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent entre temps.

Après le petit déjeuner, je fis la vaisselle avec Esmée et partis m'habiller. Avec Rose, nous avions décidé de nous faire une journée entre filles avec Alice évidemment. En plus de cela, j'avais décidé de parler de mon passé avec elle.

Nous nous rejoignîmes toutes dans la chambre de Rose.

-**Alors que se passe-t-il ? Habituellement vous faites des journées que toutes les deux.**

-**J'ai décidée de tout partager avec toi. Vous êtes toutes les deux mes sœurs alors je trouve normal de te parler de mon passé. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas m'interrompre.**

-**D'accord.**

Je commençai à raconter mon histoire. Je finis en larmes ainsi que les filles.

-**C'est horrible Bella. Je suis désolée pour tes parents et toi.**

-**Merci Alice.**

Les filles commencèrent à jouer à « Barbie Bella » : pédicure, manucure, coiffure, soins du visage.

-**Alors Bella, on va s'occuper de toi, et discuter de pleins de trucs.**

Nous passâmes l'après midi à rire. Vers 19h30, les filles me libérèrent pour que je puisse aider Esmée à préparer le dîner.

Ce soir là, je m'endormis sur le canapé dans les bras d' Esmée.

Le lendemain matin, c'est dans mon lit que je me réveillai. Je supposai alors qu'un des garçons avait dû me monter.

J'avais demandé à Esmée de me laisser seule dans ma chambre pour que je puisse réfléchir à ce que j'allai dire à Edward. Elle avait accepté et me laissait mes repas devant ma porte.

Je filai sous la douche après avoir mis une musique douce pour me réveiller, me détendre et profiter. Je m'assis dans le bac et laissai l'eau couler sur ma peau.

Au bout d'un moment, je me lavai et sortis. Je mis un jean et un chandail confortable et je pris le plateau qu'Esmée avait déposé sur mon bureau. Je mangeai tranquillement. Je débarrassai le plateau et commençai à réfléchir.

Ma journée se passa ainsi et le soir j'avais décidé que je me confirai à Edward au fur et à mesure. Nous discuterons de musique. Je voulais vraiment partager mon passé avec Edward, c'était quelqu'un de tendre et doux. J'aimai beaucoup nos discussions.

Je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis les autres. Esmée me souriait et nous passâmes une très belle soirée. Nous montâmes nous coucher vers 23h30. Je pris mes somnifères en me couchant. Je finis par m'endormir.

C'est le cri d'Esmée qui me réveilla. Je me préparai à la hâte et la rejoignis. Edward se tenait là. Je m'approchai et lui dis :

-**J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux me confier à toi mais au fur et à mesure.**

-**Très bien tu viendras me voir quand tu veux. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué et je dois prendre une douche.**

-**Merci.**

Je le laissai monter.

**Bon vous connaissez le système maintenant, c'est le bouton juste en dessous.**

**Instant pub : Je lis une superbe fiction depuis un moment. Elle est vraiment très bien alors si ça vous dis allez la lire vous passerez un très bon moment. C'est _Et si je n'étais pas partie_ de Pelope.**

**Tinga Bella**


	11. Chapter 10 decisions réconfort et

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

**Je tiens à remercier :**

**oliveronica cullen massen****,**** Grazie, lapiaf83, aliecullen4ever, belhotess, emichlo, vinie65, Evermore01, alexandra-luna-1019, LiLix720, marblette.**

**Je crois n'avoir oublier personne.**

**Matrineu54 : merci pour ta review.**

**Galswinthe : merci pour tes reviews et ta relecture ^^** (N/R : pas de quoi Miss c'est un plaisir ;o))

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 10 : Décisions, réconfort et un début de quelque chose ?

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillai à 10h aujourd'hui.

_WOW j'étais fatiguée._

Je sortis du lit et pris ma douche, j'en profitai un peu, et m'habillai. Une fois fait je descendis à la cuisine et vis Edward assit à son piano. Un air discret s'élevait dans la pièce. Un son doux, avec une touche mélancolique. Je vis aussi qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et que certaine d'entre elles dégoulinaient le long de ses joues. Il ne faisait rien pour les effacer, ni les cacher. Moi cela ferait longtemps que je les aurais effacées, et cachées, je comprenais cependant qu'il n'avait pas honte que les autres les voient.

Je vis Rosalie s'assoir à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, elle le berçait dans ses bras.

**PDV Rosalie**

En me levant ce matin, je vis Edward au piano, des larmes sur ses joues ayant débordées. En écoutant ce qu'il jouait, je reconnus la mélodie de sa mère, celle qui lui avait écrite. Je le pris dans mes bras, et nous berçai.

**-Tu te fais du mal en jouant cette mélodie.**

**-Je sais mais…**

Un sanglot l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

**-Shhut tout va bien.**

Je le berçai, Esmée arriva à ce moment là, et resta choquée devant le tableau, il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'Edward ne pleurait plus, sauf lorsqu'il était seul.

**PDV Esmée**

En descendant ce matin, ce que je vis me choqua, pas dans le sens choquée par quelque chose de vulgaire, mais plutôt dans le sens que voir Edward, mon petit cœur pleurait été quelque chose de rare voire d'inexistant. Je savais qu'il souffrait beaucoup de la perte de ses parents, mais je savais aussi quand il pleurait, il partait avant pour rester seul avec sa peine. Alors que nous lui avions déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à pleurer même pour un homme. Seulement son père lui avait dit le contraire comme quoi un homme ne devait pas pleurer. Seulement moi je pense que justement un homme a le droit de pleurer, il n'y a rien de honteux à pleurer, cela montre que nous sommes sensibles.

Combien de fois aie-je consolée Emmett parce qu'il était triste, ou bien Jazz que je considérais comme mon fils, même Carlisle pleurait mais pas beaucoup parce qu'il avait eu de la même éducation qu'Edward.

Ces hommes qui disent à un petit garçon de ne pas pleurer parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit devaient penser que seules les filles ont le droit, le père d'Edward était un militaire son propre père lui avait appris à ne pas pleurer, même si Edward Senior était un homme bon, il lui arrivait à faire beaucoup d'erreur comme celle-ci.

De plus Edward était une homme sensible, il l'utilisait pour jouer de la musique.

**PDV Bella**

En entendant les sanglots d'Edward je pris la direction du piano où ils étaient assis, je me mis face aux touches déposai un baiser sur la joue humide d'Edward, je me mis à jouer des airs de musiques au hasard.

Je savais que c'était quelque chose qui me calmait avec un peu de chance ça aidera aussi Edward.

Je jouais depuis quelques minutes déjà quand Rose me parla.

**-Merci.**

**-Pourquoi me remercies-tu, je ne fais pas grand chose.**

**-Pour lui c'est beaucoup d'ailleurs peux-tu aller chercher Emmett pour qu'il le monte dans sa chambre, ce sera plus confortable qu'ici,** me sourit-elle.

**-Toute suite.**

Je montais dans la chambre de Rose et réveilla Emmett

**-Emmett !**

**-Mhhh ?**

**-On a besoin de ton aide.**

Je lui expliquai rapidement, il finit par se lever et descendit. Il embrassa sa copine, _comme d'hab_, il prit Edward dans ses bras et monta l'escalier non sans me demander de le suivre. Arrivés dans la chambre d'Edward, j'ouvris le lit, Emmett le posa et le recouvrit. Je descendis les stores de moitié pour éviter que la lumière ne le dérange. Edward se retourna dans son lit, et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Nous sortîmes en silence, je rejoignis ma chambre pour profiter de la matinée pour lire un bon livre.

Rose arriva dans ma chambre quelque temps après, environ au moment où j'avais lu le premier chapitre.

**-Alors miss on lit ?**

**-Comme d'habitude non ?**

Elle rit.

**-Je te l'accorde.**

Elle s'allongea près de moi.

**-Tu sais ce que tu as fait ce matin pour Edward, cela représente beaucoup, laisse-moi continuer – **me dit-elle voyant que j'allais répliquer** – Ed ne pleure jamais devant nous, si il doit pleurer il le fera seulement dans son coin, aujourd'hui il a craqué parce qu'il jouait un mélodie, la mélodie qui représentait l'amour de ses parents l'un envers l'autre. Alors il a fait abstraction du reste et a pleurer. Si il a toujours refusé de pleurer devant nous, c'est parce que son père lui a dit qu'un garçon ne devait pas pleurer, que c'était réserver au fille, que le fait de montrer sa sensibilité est honteux pour un homme, car celui ci doit être le symbole du courage. En l'embrassant sur la joue et en jouant pour lui ce matin tu lui as montré que même si il pleure, il ne changera pas ni à mes yeux ,ni aux tiens. Et ça confortera ce que nous lui avions dit.**

**-Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui avez dit ?**

**-Bien sûr, je vais t'expliquer depuis le début.**

_**Flashback**_

_Edward venait d'arriver chez nous, j'y habitais déjà depuis quelque mois. J'avais voulu parler à Edward lorsque je l'ai enfin trouvé il était dans un coin en pleur, en me voyant arriver il essuya rapidement ses larmes et se leva précipitamment._

_J'étais étonnée, je pensai qu'il aurait besoin de réconfort, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi, alors je suis allée voir Esmée et Carlisle._

_Nous lui avions dit qu'il avait droit de pleurer ses parents qu'il avait le droit d'être triste, mais il restait sur ses positions, disant qu'un homme ne devait pas pleurer._

_**Fin flashback**_

**-Je comprend****s****.**

Je ne répondis rien d'autre. Je me rapprochai de Rose pour faire un câlin, je finis par m'endormir, écoutant le battement de cœur de Rose et grâce à ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

***

C'est Esmée qui vint nous chercher pour manger qui nous réveilla, le repas se passa comme d'habitude, la seule différence était qu'Edward était absent. Je fis la vaisselle avec Esmée et me mis au piano. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je jouais, mais ce n'est que lorsque Edward me murmura à l'oreille, me faisant sursauter au passage.

**-Merci****.**

**-****J****e t'en pris****.**

Il partit à la cuisine, moi continuant de jouer, il revient et s'assit à mes côtés.

**-Tu joues vraiment bien mais par contre tu devrais utiliser les pédales.**

**-Je voudrais bien, mais je ne sais pas à quoi elles servent.**

Il s'apprêtait à m'expliquer quand Alice arriva.

**-Je vous cherchais justement, on sort avec les parents vous voulez venir ?**

**-C'est sans moi, **lui répondis-je.

**-Idem pour moi je n'ai pas envie de sortir.**

**-Bon bah t'en pis à plus les jeunes.**

**-À plus Lili.**

Ils partirent nous laissant seuls. Nous passâmes l'après midi à jouer au piano, à parler de tout et de rien, nous finîmes sur le canapé. J'étais bien près de lui, en sécurité, je ne me sentais pas en danger, étouffée, non je me sentais bien, détendue, en harmonie près de lui, aucun sentiment de peur, ou d'angoisse. J'étais moi, vraiment moi. Comme avant mon viol.

**PDV Edward**

J'avais parlé, toute l'après midi avec Bella, je commençai à comprendre beaucoup sur Bella. Je lui avais montré comment on jouait avec les pédales.

**Bella ?**

**-Oui, Edward ?**

**-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit au moment où je suis parti ?**

**-Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi comme je te l'ai dit. Je veux parler avec toi, je me sens bien, et Rose m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien, d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Mais je veux, que l'on y aille doucement, que l'on partage des trucs comme le piano, ce genre de chose, tout en parlent du passé.**

**-Ça me va, pas de soucis, on prendra le temps qu'il te faut.**

Nous nous séparâmes, et chacun alla dans sa chambre.

J'étais heureux que ma relation avec Bella, ait évolué. Elle était intéressante, gentille je me sentais bien en sa présence, elle était apaisante, je me sentais vraiment bien. Ce matin elle avait su me réconforter à sa manière, me montrer qu'elle était là pour moi, comme moi pour elle, elle était moins distante en ma présence. Comme si elle me faisait confiance, et en sécurité.

Je m'endormis sur mon lit, le cœur léger. Demain nous allions avoir notre première discussion.

***

**

* * *

**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-le moi.

_**Instant pub :**_

**Le combat d'une vie de MissJenny34** :

À la suite d'un accident, la vie de Bella est complètement chamboulée elle n'arrive plus à faire face. Comment faire quand on n'a plus la force de se battre ? Comment vivre quand notre seul désir est de mourir ? L'amour sera-t-il son seul moyen de guérison.

_**Cette fiction est vraiment très bien.**_

**Et si je n'était pas partie de pelope** :

Bella, décide de partir vivre à Forks avec son père, sa mère se fichant d'elle, elle y rencontrera tous les Cullen et devra apprendre à changer et à s'affirmer pour devenir la fille qu'elle souhaite. AH. Fanfic pas déprimante je vous le jure. _**Cette fiction est elle aussi très bien.** (N/R : je vous la conseille aussi, elle est pleine de rebondissement et à un côté amusant intéressant qui ne gâche rien au récit bien qu'il y est... enfin vous verrez je ne vais pas non plus tout vous dévoiler, lol)_  
**J'adore ces deux fictions de deux grands auteurs.**  
**À bientôt.**  
**Tinga Bella.**


	12. Chapter 11 discutions

**Alors me revoici.**

**Je tiens donc à remercier Galswinthe pour la correction : MERCI (N/R : pas de quoi miss c'est avec plaisir).**

**Ensuite merci beaucoup pour vos reviews je n'aie pas eu le temps de vous répondre à tous.**

**Aux anonymes**

**matrineu 54 : merci, c'est vrai que c'est bien de lâcher les vannes et je voulais montrer qu'un homme aussi peu pleurer sans en avoir honte.**

**Azmaria : merci pour ta review, voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Discussions**_

* * *

**PVD Edward**

En me réveillant ce matin j'avais envie de pan cakes.

_Allez savoir pourquoi ?_

Je me levais et descendis en bas pour préparer le petit déjeuner, je savais que Emmett ser**ait** content. En arrivant en bas je vis le plus beau des tableau, Bella. Si je la trouvais belle le jour, endormie elle était, magnifique, sublime et encore c'était peu dire. Elle était sur l'un des canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains jointes entre sa joue et le canapé, sa bouche était entrouverte. Elle chuchotait des mots incompréhensible. Je la recouvris d'une couverture, les matins étaient relativement frais.

Je pris la direction de la cuisine et commencer à cuisiner.

**PDV Bella**

Pour la centième fois depuis que j'étais dans mon lit je regardais mon réveil 3h du matin.

_Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons… grr ça ne marchait pas._

Je me levais et descendit en bas avec un livre. Je dus m'endormir car c'est l'odeur de nourriture que me réveilla, j'avais une couverture sur moi, quelqu'un avait dû me couvrir pendant que je dormais. Je me levais et allais dans la cuisine. Je vis Edward en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Il balançait ses hanche au rythme de la musique sortant de son mp3. Je l'observais jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ma présence.

**-Coucou princesse.**

**-Coucou toi.**

Il me prit dans ses bras, et nous dirigea vers une chaise, il s'y assit et me prit sur ses genoux. C 'était devenu une habitude, je me souviens encore de la premier fois où nous nous étions retrouver seuls.

_Flashback_

_Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice venaient de partir nous laissant seuls Edward et moi._

_**-Bon nous allons en profiter pour discuter, ça te va ?**_

_**-Oui bien sûr.**_

_**-Très bien, je pense que avant que l'on parle de chose plus privée, nous devrions faire connaissance –** j'acquiesçai **– chacun pose une question à l'autre, sans toucher l'intimité et le passé.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**-Je commence, ta couleur préférée ?**_

_**-L'émeraude, toi ?**_

_**-J' aime toutes les teinte de bleu , même si j'ai une certaine préférence pour le bleu électrique . Qu'elle est ton livre préféré ?**_

_**-Les haut de Hurlevent, et toi ?**_

_**-Pas Roméo et Juliette, pourtant tu le lis souvent !**_

_**-Non j'aime l'histoire, mais je trouve Juliette très lâche, elle ne connait pas le sentiment amoureux. Elle croit le connaître, mais en vérité ce n'est qu'une amourette sans conséquence. L'amour, c'est se sentir vide loin de la personne aimé, c'est pouvoir tout faire pour rendre cette personne heureuse, lui faire de promesse que l'on tient, lui montrer son amour.**_

_Il me regarda bizarrement._

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Eh bien, je suis étonné de ta connaissance en l'amour…**_

_**-Oh, et bien ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai jamais connu que je n'observe pas, au contraire, mes parents étaient comme ça, j'ai tout appris d'eux.**_

_Je lui fis un petit sourire._

_**-Euh d'accord, ta musique préférée ?**_

_**Euh j'écoute de tout, pas de préférence. Et toi ?**_

_**La musique classique comme Debussy, Beethoven, mais je peux écouter de tout.**_

_Nous avions discuté ainsi tout le reste de l'après midi, j'appris ainsi qu'il jouait au football au lycée, que sa matière préférée était la Bio et qu'il souhaitait suivre les traces de son père._

_Fin Flashback_

Cette première discussion m'avait mise en confiance avec lui. La deuxième discussion n'avait pas était aussi simple, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Cependant il m'avait mis à l'aise en commençant par raconter le sien.

_Flashback_

_Edward et moi étions dans sa chambre, nous avions convenu de nous raconter nos passés sans détails._

_**-Je commence si tu veux ?**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_Il prit un inspiration et commença._

_**-Je ne m'appelle pas Edward Antony Cullen mais Masen, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais plus jeune. Je suis originaire de Chicago. Esmée et Carlisle étaient des amis proches de mes parents. À leurs morts je suis allé vivre avec les Cullen, mes parent leur avaient laissé ma garde. Par la mort de mes parents, je suis devenu le seul représentant de la famille Masen encore en vie. Je porte le nom de Cullen mais en réalité mon nom de famille est Masen Cullen. À toi, prends ton temps.**_

_Je soufflais un coup et ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois sans réussir à parler._

_Edward s'approcha._

_**-Je te prends dans mes bras d'accord ?**_

_Je secouais la tête positivement, il me prit sur ses genoux et massa tendrement mes épaules, il ne m'obligeait pas, il attendait patiemment que je parle. Je me détendis et commençais mon récit._

_**-Mes parents sont morts devant mes yeux, l'agresseur James n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers moi –** mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, Edward les effaça du bout des doigts et renforça son étreinte **– j'ai cru qu'il allait moi aussi me tuer à la place de le faire, il m'a –** je n'arrivais pas à dire le mots tellement je le trouvais horrible et tellement je pleurais, Edward mit mon visage dans son cou et nous berça, je repris une fois que j'étais plus calme **– il m'a violée –** j'avais hoqueté le mot, je reniflais **– il m'a laissé dans cette rue à moitié morte. Esmée et Carlisle m'y ont découverte, et mon conduite à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont aussi offert un abri, de l'amour, et leur soutient pour les procès où j'ai dû parler devant James Hunter ; une autre victime devait témoignée, mais elle a était tuée avant l'audience, par les hommes de mains de James.**_

_Après avoir finit, je suis restée longtemps dans ses bras, pleurant, je finis par m'endormir épuisée par mes larmes._

_Fin Flashback._

**-À quoi penses-tu princesse ?**

Il m'avait donné ce surnom le lendemain de notre deuxième discussion.

**-À nos discussions.**

**-D'ailleurs as-tu pris une décisions pour le lycée ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur des autres, de leurs contactes surtout des garçons.**

**-Si je t'assure que tu seras toujours avec l'un de nous, ça te conviendrait mieux ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu peux compter sur nous tu sais, Jazz est quelqu'un de calme et tu peux aller lui parler, Emmett sous ses airs d'abruti, il est aussi de très bon conseil, Rose et Alice tu le sais et moi aussi.**

**-J'accepte si je peux être avec toi, sauf si ça te dérange.**

**-Ça ne me dérange pas princesse, maman va nous arranger ça.**

Je mis mon visage dans son cou et fermais les yeux.

PDV Edward

Ce matin j'avais réussi à convaincre Bella de retourner au lycée il ne manquait plus qu'à lui montrer à quoi elle ressemblait réellement.

Le souffle lent et régulier de Bella dans mon cou m'indiqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Peu de temps après maman arriva.

**-Bonjour mes chéris.**

**-Bonjour maman.**

**-Bella ?**

**-Dor****t,** riais-je.** En fait ****elle**** accepte d'aller au lycée ****à**** condition qu'elle soit dans ma classe.**

**-Pas de soucis, j'irais voir le proviseur aujourd'hui. Dit qui a cuisin****é**** ?** reprit-elle après un court silence.

**-Moi.**

**-Au merci mon chéri.**

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était dans la cuisine, je pris Bella dans mes bras et la montais dans sa chambre, je la déposais délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller dans son lit et la couvris. Et partis me préparer pour ma journée de cours.

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, le prochain et en cour d'écriture, ce sera la rentré de Bella. Laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Instant pub**

**Je co-écris une fiction avec Isabella V18 celle-ci se nome Princesse Isabella, vous pouvez la trouver sous deux nom d'auteur : Tinga Bella ou Isabella and TingaBella.**

**Et un petit rappel car ça fait un moment :**

**Et si je n'étais pas partie ? De pelope, excellent encore une fois il y a même une suite en cour d'écriture.**

**À bientôt pour la suite,**

**Tinga Bella.**


	13. Chapter 12 la rentré de Bella

**Un nouveau chapitre pour fêter la réussite des épreuve anticiper du Bac avec 14 points d'avance **

**Galswinthe : MERCI**

**et merci pour toute vos reviews .**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Rentrée de Bella**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Aujourd'hui je faisais ma rentrée. Esmée a pu obtenir l'autorisation du proviseur pour que je puisse suivre les même cours que Edward. Carlisle m'avait fait une dispense de sport pour l'année, je ne pouvais simplement pas m'imaginer dans la tenue obligatoire du lycée, mes jambes étaient bien trop découvertes, mon cou aussi. Et le simple fait d'imaginer me changer devant d'autre personne m'angoissait.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Edward, c'était une nouvelle habitude entre nous de se retrouver dans ma chambre avant de descendre.

**_Bonjour princesse.**

**_Coucou,** lui dis-je nerveusement, j'étais nerveuse de me retrouver parmi d'autre personne, et des garçons dirigés par leur hormones.

Edward ayant sans doute capté mon état, s'assit sur mon lit et me prit sur ses genoux, il referma ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule gauche.

**_Tu es nerveuse, pourtant je croyais t'avoir promit de ne pas te laisser seule, je serais toujours là, donc tu respires un bon coup et tu te détends.**

Je fis se qu'il me demanda, il nous berça aussi un peu. Dans ses bras je me sentais vraiment bien, comme la Bella d'avant le viol. Entière, libre, et surtout belle. Je me souviens encore comment il m'a montré que j'étais jolie.

_Flashback_

_Rose, Edward et moi étions dans ma salle de bains._

_**_Bon, on va passer une étape tous les deux, tu vas devoir me faire confiance, pas que à Edward, mais aussi à l'homme que je suis, et aux réactions que je peux avoir.**_ (qui est en train de parler parce que là on ne sait pas surtout qu'il n'y à que Rose, Bella et Edward qui est l'homme qui parle ?)

_Je tremblais légèrement, je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, et je n'avais jamais réfléchi aux réactions de Edward vers moi._

_Il passa sa main sur mon dos et fit des cercles._

_**_Bon, tu as vu Rose est avec nous et elle restera avec nous tout le temps, maintenant je vais te dire ce que j'attends de toi. Tu vas mettre le peignoir qui est là, en dessous je ne veux que tes sous-vêtements, je m'en fiche de quelle genre ils sont si tu n'es pas à l'aise change-les, d'accord ?**_

_**_Ouiii,**__ couinai-je._

_**_Détends-toi, je ne vais rien te faire mis à part te faire prendre conscience de certaines choses. Bon je sors dès que vous êtes prêtes les filles vous me le dites et j'arrive.**_

_Il sortit, je fis se qu'il me demandait, et enfilais précipitamment le peignoir. Rose, sortit chercher Edward. Il rentra et me dirigea vers mon pire ennemi le miroir, instinctivement je baissais les yeux._

_Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, les massa un moment pour me détendre. Ensuite ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ma tête et la leva face au miroir. Je voulais la baisser à nouveau mais il m'en empêcha._

_**_Bella, ne détourne pas les yeux, si pour le moment tu ne veux pas te regarder regarde-moi à travers le miroir.**_

_Je fis se qu'il me dit._

_**_Bien, je commence doucement, si je vais trop loin tu me le dis ou tu m'arrêtes, tes mains seront sous les miennes au bout d'un moment, laisse-toi faire.**_

_Il caressa ma joue et commença, il sortie seulement mes épaules du peignoir. Il me regarda dans les yeux par le miroir, et commença à me décrire comme lui me voyait._

_**_Alors, ce que je vois ce sont de jolies épaules, relativement musclées en restant toutefois très féminines…**_

_Il continua ainsi, il dénuda ma poitrine et la décrit, il fit la même chose pour, mon ventre, mon bas-ventre sans aller plus loin mes fesses, mes cuisses, mes pieds. Ensuite il commença à caresser chaque partie, pas de manière perverse ou malsaine, non plutôt avec adoration. Mes mains étaient d'abord au-dessus des siennes pendant tout ce temps, il descendit jusqu'à mon bas-ventre ou je me tendais à chaque fois, il prit son temps recommençant à descendre, je finis par ne plus me tendre. Il ne touchait jamais ma poitrine, mon sexe ou l'intérieur de mes cuisses._

_**_Bien, maintenant tes mains sous les miennes, je ne sens pas tout je bouge seulement tes mains sur toi comme tout à l'heure si tu vois que je vais trop loin tu m'arrêtes.**_

_Je me fis hésitante, il le sentit et pressa gentiment ma main, il posa son menton sur mon épaule et commença à bouger ses mains par-dessus les miennes, il partit de mon cou, descendit le long de mes épaules, contourna ma poitrine, passa sur mon ventre, mon bas-ventre jusqu'à la limite de mon shorty, mes cuisses, il remonta légèrement ce qui suffit à stopper tout mouvement._

_**_Chut, tu n'as rien à craindre cette partie de ton corps t'appartient, il n'est pas impropre ou autre. On passera aussi sur ta poitrine il faut que tu comprennes et que tu apprennes les réactions de ton corps. On y va, fais-moi confiance, Rose est là elle ne me laissera rien te faire.**_

_**_Promis Bella.**_

_Il recommença ses mouvements, mais à chaque fois je paniquais, toutefois il redescendait nos mains, au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit à monter nos mains très près de mon sexe sans que je ne panique il ne chercha pas non plus à aller plus loin. Il remonta nos mains, jusqu'à ma poitrine, il lâcha mes mains et me tourna vers lui._

_**_Bien maintenant on arrive à la poitrine, tu dois me faire confiance ou je peux demander à Rose de le faire à ma place.**_

_**_Je, euh…**_

_**_C'est toi qui décide.**_

_**_Toi, je crois que si c'est toi qui le fait ça à plus d'impact, tu es un homme et…**_

_**_Chut, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, je vois ton raisonnement. Et tu commences à comprendre, on continue ?**_

_**_Oui.**_

_Il me fit me retourner face au miroir, et reprit mes mains. Il passa tout d'abord autour de mes seins, les frôlant légèrement. Puis il passa mes paumes dessus, et caressa doucement, je me tendis mais bien vite me détendis en voyant qu'Edward ne prenait pas du plaisir dans le sens désir à me faire me toucher. Il stoppa nos mouvements. Descendit nos mains sur les côtés._

_**_Bien, maintenant je veux que tu me dises comment tu te vois toi après tout ça. Prends ton temps.**_

_Je réfléchis quelque instant à tout ça, je me rendis compte que je me sentais plus en phase avec mon corps, ce qu'il était en réalité._

_**_Je crois que je n'ai… pas changé, je suis restée la même ? **_

_**_Ne te pose de question, tu es ce à quoi tu ressemble, tu es jolie, très féminine, ne te cache pas aux autres.**_

_Je lui sautai dans les bras et le remerciais, Je remerciais aussi Rose._

_Fin Flashback _

C'est comme ça que j'ai gagné un peu de confiance en moi.

**_On descend ma princesse ?** la voix de Edward me sortit de mes songes.

**_Oui.**

Il prit mon sac, je pris mes chaussures et mon manteau. Il me prit la main et nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Les autres étaient déjà autour de la table. Edward s'assit et me prit sur ses genoux, il me tendit un croissant, et en prit un pour lui aussi. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Nous venions d'arriver, chacun en couple enfin sauf pour Edward et moi. Edward coupa le moteur, ouvrit sa porte et fit le tour de la voiture. Je voyais beaucoup de personnes regardaient Edward bizarrement. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la main de Edward sur ma joue. Il était agenouillé devant la portière, sa main contre ma joue, l'autre dans mes cheveux.

**_Courage, je reste près de toi.**

Je secouais la tête positivement. Il se leva et me tendit la main, je m'en emparai, et sortis de la voiture. Il ferma la porte, et me dirigea vers les autres.

**_On vous laisse, on va chercher les papiers au secrétariat.**

**_D'accord, à midi alors.**

Je leur fis coucou, et m'agrippais au bras de Edward. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules.

Nous venions de passer vers Mme Cope la secrétaire, Edward nous dirigeait donc vers notre première heure de cours, soit mathématiques.

_Beurk _

Le prof me demanda de me présenter, mais je ne pus face au regard des autres, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je n'avais qu'une envie m'enfuir. Edward me prit dans ses bras, ma tête dans son cou et me présenta.

**_Je vous présente Bella Swan, vous avez tous été informé de ne pas l'approcher, pas de contact, et pas de flirt. Et pas de question.**

**_Euh M Cullen, j'ai demandé il me semble à mademoiselle Swan de se présentée, pas à vous.**

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle. Edward reprit la parole.

**_Bien sûr sauf que je ne laisse pas Bella dans la merde, donc elle est présentée, on va tous les deux sortir deux minutes et revenir s'assoir après.**

Il se pencha, passa un bras sous mes genoux, et nous fit sortir de la classe. Il me posa à terre, sans toute fois me relâcher, il nous berça, et me murmura des paroles apaisantes. Une fois mon calme retrouvé, nous rentrâmes dans la salle de classe.

_La matinée se déroula sous le même schéma, moi accrochée à Edward, et Edward qui me présentait aux profs. L'heure du midi arriva rapidement, et je pus enfin souffler, enfin c'était sans compter sur Jessica Stanley qui était dans notre classe. Elle était assise avec les Cullen, Edward stoppa net en la voyant. Il nous fit faire demi-tour sauf qu'Alice nous interpela._

**_Hep là, pas si vite Edward débarrasse-nous le pot de colle.**

Edward souffla, et fit à nouveau face à la table.

**_Très bien, Stanley tu dégages et vite.**

Jessica, se retourna mais ne fit pas attention à Edward comme je l'ai vue faire toute la matinée, mais me jaugea du regard, pour finir si un regard pouvait tuer je serai morte.

Emmett, se leva la faisant sursauter, visiblement elle avait peur de notre nounours national. Il la saisit par-dessous les bras et la dégagea, il partit ensuite dans les toilettes.

Edward s'assit sur la chaise et comme à son habitude me prit sur ses genoux. Emmett revient à la table peu de temps après.

**_Emmett, pourquoi tu es parti ?** lui demandai-je.

**_Me laver les mains petite sœur,** me répondit-il tout sourire.

Je lui souris et posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Edward. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa un baiser sur mon front, je fermais les yeux et profitais de son étreinte rassurante.

L'heure passa trop rapidement, il était déjà l'heure de retourner en cours. Edward nous leva. Nous étions devant la salle, Edward m'expliqua que le prof avait souvent du retard. Il me reprit dans ses bras. Quelque minute plus tard, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

**_Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas de contact avec elle pourtant, tu l'as prend bien dans tes bras et tu lui fais des bisous,** la voix de Newton m'agressa, il finit sa phrase par un contact avec moi. Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je me tendis et mes yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes. Je me mis à sautiller d'un pieds sur l'autre comme une petite fille et la panique me prit.

Edward dégagea la main de Mike de mon épaule, et tenta de me calmer. Il me demanda de le regarder mais je ne le vis pas. Il me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol puis se fut le trou noir.

Quand je repris conscience, j'étais dans la chambre d'Edward, lui-même couché à côté de moi.

**_Hey, ça va ?**

**_Je…**

**_Tout doux, on est rentré juste après que tu te sois évanouie. Mike –** je frissonnais à son nom **– est exclu pour ne pas avoir suivit les ordres donnés par le proviseur. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse.**

**_Non, tu as réussi, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas, il n'a pas dit ce qu'il ferait, je veux dire…**

**_J'ai compris, calme-toi maintenant.**

Je m'approchais de lui, et le pris dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive.

**_Coucou, je venais vérifier que tout allait bien. Ça va Bella.**

_**_**_**Oui.**

**_Pour le lycée on va attendre quelques jours pour que tu y retournes, Edward m'a dit que cela avait été difficile, on va y aller au fur et a mesure. D'accord ?**

**_Merci.**

**_Je t'en pris,** il me déposa un baiser et reparti avant de fermer la porte il se retourna et nous dit. **Le dîner vous sera amené les enfants,** puis il repartit.

Je me pelotonnais contre Edward et fermais les yeux. Il me caressa les cheveux, massa légèrement le cuir chevelu, je m'endormis sous ses caresses.

**PDV Edward **

La journée avait été épuisante pour Bella, celle-ci dormait dans mes bras.

D'abord, les regards des autres sur moi, car je ne venais jamais accompagner, ils avaient pourtant étaient prévenus. Puis le prof de maths, lui il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par Esmée, ensuit cette foutue Stanley qui venait à notre table, et pour finir Newton.

Sincèrement tous les élèves avaient eu le droit à une réunion, je m'en souviens encore, nous y avions participé pour pouvoir amener plus de restrictions si nous en voyons une.

_Flashback_

_Nous étions tous réunis dans la cafeteria. Le proviseur arriva._

_**_Merci d'être venu à cette réunion, elle a pour but de vous prévenir qu'une nouvelle élève arrivera la semaine prochaine. Il vous sera cependant interdit d'avoir le moindre contact non voulu par Melle Swan, aucune questions déplacées, pas de remarques, pas de flirt. Rien je compte sur vous pour la laisser en paix, si l'un de vous transgresse l'une de ces règles, le coupable sera alors renvoyé une semaine. Merci vous pouvez partir.**_

_Fin flashback_

Pourtant aucun des élèves n'avaient suivi ne serait-ce qu'une seule règles, plusieurs avaient posé des questions à notre famille. D'autre lançaient des regards ambigües à Bella. Seuls Angela et Ben n'avaient rien tenté.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées, par Esmée qui nous amena le repas, elle m'aida à réveiller Bella, et nous laissa tranquille.

Une fois fait, j'envoyais Bella à la douche, pendant ce temps je descendais le plateau. Et rejoignis Bella dans la chambre.

Celle-ci était en pyjama sur mon lit.

**_Edward ?**

**_Oui ?**

**_Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

**_Tu me laisses le tant d'aller sous la douche et on se couche d'accord.**

**_Bien sûr.**

Je pris un bas de survêtement, et un boxer. Et filais prendre ma douche. Je fis vite, et allais rejoindre Bella, celle-ci était déjà dans mes draps. Je l'y rejoignis, et la pris dans mes bras.

**_Merci.**

**_Je t'en pris.**

Le silence se fit.

Peu après, le souffle de Bella se fit plus lent et régulier, elle s'était endormie. Je la rejoignis quelque temps après.

* * *

**À bientôt pour la suite.**

_**Tinga Bella.**_


	14. Chapter 13 Au fur et a mesure et le

**Bonjour.**

**Bon, euh pour ceux qui ont lu la note je suis désolée bref laissez tomber la note et rester comme vous êtes.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews**

**Merci à :**

**Préscilla ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir merci beaucoup. En effet l'écriture me prend beaucoup de temps. Pour les reviews je ne pense pas que ça va marcher mais bon tant pis j'en aurais quelque une, dont la tienne. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise =D.**

__

**Galswinthe un grand merci encore une fois et a leausy**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 Au fur et à mesure et le grand retour de J**_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillais tranquillement, Edward était couché à mon côté son bras barrant mon ventre, son visage était enfoui dans l'oreiller. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'apprit qu'il était 10h. Je réfléchis le temps que Edward se réveille à la journée d'hier. Ce jour avait été catastrophique, je n'en revenais pas. Pourtant selon les dire de ma famille tous les élèves étaient tenus à ne pas m'approcher, de nous poser des questions et tout. Mais ils n'en n'avaient pas tenu compte ce qui m'a valu un évanouissement, grâce à Dieu si je puis dire Edward était près de moi et comptait le rester.

Un bisous me sortit de mes pensées.

**_Bonjour princesse.**

**_Bonjour toi.**

**_Tu semblais partie loin.**

**_Je pensais à hier, et au fiasco que cela représente.**

**_Pour qui pense****s-****tu que cela était un fiasco ?**

**_Pour moi, je n'ai pas réussi pourtant, j'étais prête et tout, mais…**

Il me prit dans ses bras, ma tête se posa sur son torse, il posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire gentiment.

**_Écoute-moi bien petite puce, tu n'as rien rater, nous avons essayé. Je vais arranger pour que l'on fasse les cours tous les deux à la villa, on fera au fur et à mesure. À ton rythme, d'accord ?**

**_Je veux bien.**

Je me serais contre lui.

**PDV Edward**

Bella se sera contre moi, je refermais fermement mes bras autour d'elle. Elle éclata en sanglots soudainement. Je la rapprocha encore de moi, et lui fredonnais une berceuse, sa berceuse. Elle pleura longuement, Rose nous rejoignit et se coucha avec nous.

Son souffle devint calme, et régulier signe quelle s'était endormie. Avec l'aide de Rose je me dégageais et la recouvris avec la couverture.

**_Sortons, **murmurai-je à Rose.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre.

**_Que s'est-il passer ?**

**_Bella s'en veut par rapport à hier.**

**_Mais elle n'a rien fait de mal.**

**_C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais tu sais que Bella culpabilise facilement et pas toujours pour de bonne raison.**

**_Malheureusement oui, je le sais.**

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine, tout le monde était attablés.

**_Bonjour les enfant !**

**_Bonjours, **dîmes-nous en chœur.

**_Où est Bella ?**

**_Dans ma chambre, elle dort. D'ailleurs je voudrais soumettre une idée au vu de la journée d'hier je propose quelque chose.**

**_Nous t'écoutons fiston.**

**_Voilà, je propose que nous prenions nos cours par correspondance, nous ferons quelques heures par semaines au lycée, vous voyez ?**

**_Oui parfaitement, j'aime cette idée mais je ne voudrais pas que cela vous pénalise.**

**_Je sais maman, mais c'est le seul moyen que ça se passe mieux qu'hier.**

**_D'accord, je vais arranger ça.**

Je fis le tour de la table et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

**_Bon moi je vais sous la douche.**

Je sortis et allais prendre ma douche. Je pris mon temps sous l'eau. Je sortis et m'habillais, puis rejoignis Bella. Cette dernière était assise sur mon lit tremblante, blanche comme un linge.

**_Bella ?... Princesse ?**

Aucune réaction, ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Elle tenait dans ses mains son portable, je lui pris sans réaction de sa part. Le numéros m'était inconnu et n'était pas dans son répertoire. Je m'assis à côté et la pris sur mes genoux, elle ne réagit pas d'un pouce.

**_Rose**, criai-je

Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Elle rentra dans la chambre et nous vis.

**_Oui , qui a-t-il ?**

**_Connais-tu ce numéro? Car depuis l'appel elle ne réagit plus à rien, nada.**

Je lui tendis le portable.

**_Non, descendons ensemble demander aux autres.**

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, et descendis à la cuisine.

**_Dites l'un de vous connait ce numéro ?**

Le portable passa dans les mains de chacun jusqu'à ma mère, celle-ci eut un hoquet.

**_Maman ?**

**_C'est… c'est**

Mon père se rapprocha, il sortit son portable et regarda dedans.

**_James.**

**_Qui ?** demandâmes-nous en cœur.

**_Le violeur de Bella.**

**_QUOI?** dirent Emmett et Jasper.

_Et merde ils ne le savaient pas._

**_Bon venez avec moi Rose, Edward téléphone à ce numéro, **nous dit Carlisle.

**PDV Carlisle**

_Putain la tuile._

_James et j'ai balancé le viol de Bella au petit déjeuner._

**_Bon euh Bella c****'****est fait****e**** violer en effet, par un certain James Hunter qui quand vous êtes arriv****és**** c****'****est évad****é**** de prison. L'appel vient de lui ce petit con n'est vraiment pas intelligent il n'a pas changer de numéro de téléphone.**

**_C'est pour ça que les contactes étaient prohibés ?** me demanda Emmett.

**_Oui c'est pour ça.**

La sonnerie de la porte nous rappela à l'ordre.

Je m'y rendis rapidement et ouvris la porte.

**_Bonjour Jack**

**_Bonjour Carlisle tu as eu le temps de leur expliquer ?**

**_Non et il faut que je m'occupe de Bella. D'ailleurs Edward, elle a réagi depuis ?**

**PDV Edward**

**_Non toujours pas rien.**

**_Très bien Jack tu te charges de leur expliquer, Edward je vais t'explique pendant qu'on s'occupe de Bella.**

**_Très bien les enfants****,**** Esmée suiv****ez-****moi.**

**_Edward on monte dans ta chambre c'est la moins exposée.**

Je pris à nouveau Bella dans mes bras et suivis mon père dans ma chambre. Je la posais délicatement sur mon lit.

**_Bien je t'explique, nous allons être placés sous protection, donc les amis, la famille, le lycée on oublie les sorties vont être réduites aux stricte minimum et toujours accompagné.**

**_D'accord, on fait quoi pour Bella ?**

**_On va chercher à la faire réagir. Je veux que tu lui retires son pantalon pas plus, je prépare la salle de bains il faudra faire vite.**

**_Euh OK ?**

Bon je sais ça ressemble plus à une question, mais je ne savais pas se qu'il voulait lui faire. Et ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

Je fis cependant ce qu'il me demandait, je lui retirais son jean. Je la pris dans mes bras à nouveau et rejoignis mon père dans la salle de bains. Il avait sorti un drap de bain, remplit d'eau la baignoire que si j'en crois le nombre de serviette devait être froide, voire glacial.

**_On va la mettre doucement dans l'eau, elle est froide cela lui fera un choc, elle va se débattre pour fuir l'eau, temps que je ne te dis pas de la sortir tu ne le fais pas. Je te le dis se ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.**

Je fis se qu'il me dit, son corps rentra en contact avec l'eau, je pus la rentrer entièrement avant qu'elle ne réagisse enfin sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

Elle commença pas chouiner, puis à pleurnicher, à pousser de petit cri, les cris devinrent rapidement crescendo, sa voix finit par se casser.

**_Sors la maintenant Edward.**

Je la sortie, l'enroulais dans le drap de bain et la pris contre moi. La pauvre était pire que tremblante.

**_Pour... pourquoi ?**

**_Pour te faire réagir princesse, tu te souviens ?**

**_Oui,** me répondit-elle.

Je la soulevais et nous glissais sous la couverture. Je la pris tout contre moi, mon père sortit juste après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne risquait rien. Je lui expliquais ensuite ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Tinga Bella**


	15. Chapter 14 les ennuits sont là

**Voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à Galswinthe et son merveilleux travail sur cette fiction. (N/R : pas de quoi ma belle)**

**Merci à :**

**bella-lili-rosecullensister, cullenswanfamilly45, Titeviolette, Grazie, leausy , Miss Aurore. et bien d'autre encore .**

**et aussi à ****Prscilla****.**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant aussi. Bisous**

**Marion merci beaucoup pour ta reviews bisous **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Les ennuis sont là.**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

James m'avait retrouvé, il me l'avait « promis » dans la salle d'audience lors de son procès.

_Flashback_

_Le verdict venait d'être annoncé, James Hunter était coupable de viol sur 7 filles et du meurtre de 6 d'entre elles . Il était condamné à la prison à vie._

_James s'approcha de moi, un frisson me traversa lorsque je sentis son souffle près de mon oreille._

_**-Je reviendrais te chercher chérie je te le promet****s****,** m'avait-il soufflé avant d'être violemment tiré par deux policiers._

_Fin flashback_

Cette phrase ne m'avait jamais quittée depuis le procès, mais depuis son appel cette maudite phrase prenait tout sa signification. Depuis les cauchemars avaient redoublés, et Edward devait dormir avec moi toutes les nuits, pour que je puisse dormir à peu près correctement.

Edward, que dire à part que j'avais maintenant conscience que les sentiments que je pouvais ressentir près de lui n'étaient pas fraternels, ni même amicaux, non c'était bien plus, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Il me rassurait, me câlinait. Il était parfait.

Je me réveillais sous des caresses sur mon crâne, et par de doux baisers sur mon front. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et tombèrent sur Edward, plus beau que jamais.

**-Bonjour princesse,** me dit-il avec son adorable sourire.

**-Bonjour Edward, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Une demie heure.**

Je hochais la tête.

Comme tous les matins depuis cette semaine, les larmes affluèrent. Edward me prit contre lui, et chercha encore une fois à me réconforter.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour me calmer. Je relevais mon visage et déposais un bisous sur sa joue. Puis je me levais et allais prendre ma douche.

Je sortais à peine de la salle de bains que je trouvais que quelque chose clochait. Je n'avais pas le temps de dire « ouf » que cette impression se releva vraie.

**-Bonjour Isabella, je viens te chercher IL te l'avait promis,** me dit une voix très froide et effrayante que je ne reconnaissais pas. Une voix masculine.

Cette personne déposa un linge sur mon nez et ma bouche, je me débattis ne voulant pas vivre l'enfer, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et se fut le noir.

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était enrobé de coton. Cette impression se dissipa doucement. Je sentais mon corps être ballottait contre une porte. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent doucement, je clignais des yeux et pus voir … bah rien tout était noir. Un tissu obstruait ma vue. Je cherchais donc à écouter ce qui m'entourait.

**-Allez magne ton cul les effets commence à se dissiper,** dit la même que dans la chambre.

**-Déstresse on arrive,** répondit une autre voix, plus féminine.

Je sentis un homme à côté de moi souffler de soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et trois portes claquer. Ma porte s'ouvrit violemment. Je me sentais basculer dans le vide et toucher des graviers.

**-Putain tu pouvais pas faire attention ? **s'exclama un troisième voix que je ne connaissais pas .

**-Et toi, tu pouvais pas non plus,** répondit la fille.

Ils débâtirent encore un long moment, moi je ressombrais, la dernière chose que je sentis, fut des bras qui me disaient quelque chose me soulevant.

**PDV ?**

Isabella venait tout juste d'arriver, il y a quelques mois je la trouvais déjà très belle, mais aujourd'hui elle était bandante avec son slim noir et son chandail blanc elle était exquise, son petit corps pressait contre le mien m'excitait encore plus. J'avais longuement préparé mon coup, presque 1 ans pour récupérer cette exquise nana.

**PDV Edward.**

J'étais réveillé depuis un moment, je contemplais Bella. Vers 10h je décidais qu'il était temps de la réveiller. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et lui massais gentiment le crâne, déposais des baisers par-ci par-là. Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrirent gentiment. Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, et comme chaque matin je la pris dans mes bras et la laissais pleurer tentant de la réconforter. Je la laissais prendre sa douche et descendis rejoindre ma famille une fois habillé.

J'étais au piano lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, chose choquante puisque depuis que les flics étaient là nous ne recevions personne sans que cela soit prévu or au dernière nouvelle personne n'était attendu. Je rejoignis donc rapidement Alice à la porte, l'ouvrit et se figea vite suivie de moi. Devant nous Victoria. Une salope de première. Elle pénétra dans la villa sans attendre l'autorisation, je cherchais des yeux les agents de police, ils étaient assit au bout du chemins. Je ne pus me poser plus de question que Victoria claqua violemment la porte d'entrée.

**-Non mais t'es malade, sors d'ici tout de suite Victoria,** lui crachai-je dessus.

**-Désolée jeune insolant mais je serai toi, je me la fermerais**, me répondit une voix horriblement glaciale, une voix assez grave. Je sentis aussi rapidement une arme dans mon dos.

Alice se raidit et commença sérieusement à paniquer, je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne faisais pas le fier. Mon altercation avait dû alerter le reste de la famille car je vis Emmett, Rose, maman et papa arrivés très rapidement. Maman hoqueta en voyant l'arme pointée sur moi. Jazz arriva juste après, le pauvre était sous la douche, j'aurais ri dans d'autre circonstance. Alice se précipita dans ses bras.

**-Bien toute la petite famille est là je vois, Laurent va chercher Isabella.**

Ledit Laurent que je n'avait pas encore vu, monta à l'étage rapidement. Je sentis l'arme s'enfoncer dans mon dos douloureusement.

**-Toi mon coco tu vas avancer et attacher ta famille au sous-sol tu seras gentil.**

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait sans rechigner, ça aucun risque. Il nous laissa quelques minutes, seuls.

**-Edward ne fais rien d'idiot s'il te plaît,** me supplia Esmée.

**-Maman je ne vais pas les laisser emmener Bella je ne sais pas où. Promis je ne ferais rien de con et d'irréfléchi.**

Esmée me prit dans ses bras avant que je ne l'attache comme le reste de ma famille. Je me demandais quand même ce que faisaient les flics. L'homme revint me chercher. Il était assez grand, les cheveux brun long, il portait un long manteau noir, sa démarche était assez gracieuse.

La dernière vision de ma famille fut, une Alice en larme, Rose l'était limite aussi, ma mère était en panique et les hommes cherchaient désespérément un moyen de les rassurer. Nous remontâmes à la cuisine où Laurent tenait Bella dans ses bras. Victoria elle était au téléphone, elle était souriante, voire niaise dans un coin reculer de la pièce.

Je notais que Bella était inconsciente dans les bras de Laurent. Je le détaillais un peu plus, il était noir, grand, les cheveux cours (N/A : comme les cheveux naturel de l'acteur du film), lui aussi porter un manteau noir. En fait ils portaient tous les trois un manteau noir.

Je soufflais un coup pour faire baisser ma colère, je devais pensé à ma famille et à mon amour, seulement elle refit surface lorsque je vis Laurent lâcher sans ménagement Bella au sol. Je me précipitais à son côté. Je dégageais ses cheveux. Elle était complètement molle sur le sol. Le même homme armé, s'approcha de moi.

**-Debout, au prochain faux pas je tire compris ?**

Je me levais préférant obéir le plus possible. Son arme retrouva sa place dans mon dos. Je calculais la distance entre la porte et Bella pour voir si je pouvais tenter quelque chose, malheureusement je ne fus pas suffisamment discret.

**-Pense****s-****tu vraiment que je vais te laiss****er**** filer comme ****ç****a sans rien tenter ?** il éclata de rire,** pauvre de toi, n****'****y pense ****même pas****, ne fai****s**** pas l'idiot je suis pay****é**** pour ramener la salope j****'****ai le ****droit de tuer si ****c'****est nécessaire,** un violent frisson me traversa.

Il fit signe à Laurent d'emmener Bella, je décidais de réagir il ne l'emmènera pas sans me passer sur le corps avant. Je m'élançais sur Bella l'agrippais comme je pus et sortis à toute vitesse dans le jardin je me mis à hurler aux flics de se bouger.

**-PUTAIN REAGISS****EZ**** ON EST DANS LA MERDE ? VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI ?**

Une violente douleur se fit ressentir dans mon dos, je dus lâcher Bella sur le coup. Une deuxième douleur se fit sentir au niveau de l'abdomen.

**-Je t'avais prévenu.**

Il rejoignit Laurent à la voiture, Victoria s'approcha de moi, me sourit.

**-Merci Edward.**

Elle tira dans mon épaule, je ne lavais pas vu celle-ci, et fila rejoindre les deux autre. Je hurlais à la fois de rage et de douleur.

Les flics arrivèrent en courant dans ma direction. Mais déjà mon cerveau se déconnectait.

PDV Sam Uley

Putain nous nous étions fait avoir comme des bleus, trois des membres de la famille Volturi connu comme des kidnappeurs professionnels venaient de nous mettre à mal. Jared, Paul, Félix, Emily, Leah et moi-même étions ligotés et bâillonner comme des merdes. J'avais réussi à atteindre mon bipeur et avait demander des renforts comme je pus. Nous entendîmes un cri à notre encontre seulement il est bien mignon mais temps que les autres n'arrivaient pas nous ne pouvions rien faire. Puis nous entendîmes deux coups de feu et le vîmes s'écrouler au sol au même moment les renforts .Ils nous retirèrent notre bâillon.

**-Bah alors Uley un problème,** me dit se sale con de Dimitri.

Un troisième coups de feu, nous rapella la situation.

**-Détache nous on a un problème et deux victimes sur les bras.**

Une fois libérés un groupe partit suivre les Volturi, je courais rejoindre le gamin au sol. Putain il y avait du sang partout, un vrai carnage. Jared et Felix me rejoignirent. Nous commencions par comprimer les impactes de balle, ensuite je vérifiais son rythme cardiaque, et sa respiration puis de ma main libre je composais le numéros des urgences.

**-Hôpital de Forks bonjour que puis-je…**

**-Lieutenant Uley à l'appareil, envoyez nous une ambulance le plus vite possible à la villa des Cullen.**

**-Tout de suite Mr Uley.**

Je raccrochais et attendis cette ambulance.

PDV Carlisle.

Nous avions pu nous libérer de nos lien, Edward ne les avait pas serrés. Une fois libérée mon Esmée se jeta dans mes bras. La Villa étais trop calme, je me détachais de l'étreinte de ma femme, et m'approchais de la porte, rien, aucun son. Je fis signe à Emmett et Jasper de me rejoindre, je vérifiais que la porte était ouverte ce qui était le cas pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je me préparais à sortir accompagné de mes deux fils, lorsqu'un cri nous interrompit. Je sortis rapidement suivi du reste de la famille. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang, mon fils était étendu au sol, encadré par trois policiers, le temps que l'un de nous ne réagisse l'ambulance était déjà là à prendre en charge Edward, les filles couraient jusqu'à Uley et leur criaient dessus, le frappaient en pleurant, les garçons les récupéraient rapidement. Esmée elle, courait vers l'ambulance.

J'allais directement voir un des ambulanciers. L'état de Edward était critique nous devions partir le plus rapidement possible je montais avec Esmée dans l'ambulance nous partîmes. Une fois sur place il fut pris en charge.

L'attente commençait, pour à la fois Edward et ma douce Bella qui était enlevée par ces salauds.

PDV D'un des policiers

Nous avions suivi Volturi un long moment avant des les perdre dans un tunnel.

-**Putain ils sont où ?** criais-je.

**-Je ne sais pas chef aucune idée, il y a trop de possibilité.**

Nous continuâmes pendant 3 heures à chercher où ils pouvaient bien être sans résultat.

**-Rentrons ça ne sert à rien.**

Nous reprîmes la route direction Forks.

PDV Bella

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau j'étais dans un lieu sombre, humide. L'odeur était répugnante, j'en avais la nausée. Un mélange de conduit d'évacuation des eaux usées, de poubelle et d'urine de chat. Je vomis de la bile. Je m'essuyais la bouche avec la manche de mon chandail.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Est-ce que ma famille va bien ? Edward ?

Où suis-je ?

Je savais au moins une chose, James était la personne derrière tout cela.

* * *

**Alors dites-moi tout, j'ai le droit à une petite review ? *yeux à la Alice***


	16. Chapter 15 souffrances

**Voici le nouveau chapitre,**

**Un grand merci à Galswinthe :**

**Merci**

**Merci à :**

**_Venie 65, Titie, sissi72-friend ,__tacha vaillant __,doudounord , Miss Aurore_**

**merci aussi à :**

**_popo :_ en effet et ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que ça va s'arranger lol merci pour ta review.**

**_Marion _: merci beaucoup pour ta review , toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre .**

**Un grand merci à toutes mes lecteurs/lectrices grâce à vous j'ai passé les 200 reviews : MERCI**

* * *

_**/!\ VIOLENCE /!\ VIOL /!\**_

_**SCÈNES CHOQUANTES ET DURES DÉCONSEILLÉES AUX MOINS DES 16/18 ANS**_

_**« RATED M+ »**_

* * *

**Chapitre15 :souffrances**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

James, l'homme qui m'a tout volé. Ma famille, mon premier baiser – si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser –, et ma première fois.

La porte s'ouvrit largement baignant la pièce de lumière. Un homme assez grand, mince pénétra dans ce qui était pour le moment ma « cellule », je ne le voyais pas clairement car il était à contre jour.

**-Tiens tiens tiens, mais que vois-je, te revoici parmi nous ma chérie, je te l'avais promis. Et comme tu vois je tiens mes promesses. Je vais te dire ce que je veux .Je veux être libre de te prendre lorsque je le souhaite. Je veux aussi être le seul à laisser des traces sur ton corps. Maintenant je vais te dire ce que tu n'as OBSOLUMENT pas le droit de faire. Tu ne parles pas, tu ne protestes pas , tu ne cris pas sauf si je te le demande, tu ne pleures pas et tu ne mors pas. Si tu vas à l'encontre d'une des règles que je viens de te dire, tu sera priver de nourriture, d'eau et tu seras frappée. Pour la nourriture tu mangeras ce que je te donne, et je décide quand tu mangeras.**

Après ce long monologue il sortit sans me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit bien qu'il ne me l'ait interdit.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois deux hommes entrèrent. Ils se reprochaient de plus en plus de moi alors une phrase que James venait de me réciter me revient.

_« Avant que je te fasse quoique ce soit tu vas devoir être purifier pour être certain que rien des Cullen ne soit sur ton corps, ni parfum, ni bijoux, ni trace ADN rien que ton corps nu pour moi. »_

Un mot en particulier « _purifier »._

Je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps car une des mains des hommes se posa sur moi, par réflexe et par crainte je reculais.

**-Ne fais pas l'enfant si tu veux nous pouvons utiliser la manière forte,** me cria l'un des hommes.

Mes larmes débordèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir, ils me prirent sous les aisselles et me sortirent de ma « cellule ».

Nous traversâmes des couloirs, des escaliers, et arrivâmes enfin dans une salle de bains enfin un trou dans le sol plutôt.

Ils me posèrent au sol. James rentra dans la pièce et fit signe aux autres de sortirent. Il s'approcha.

**-Je te rappelle pas un mots, un son rien.**

Il m'arracha mes vêtements, me retrouvant nue en peu de temps. Il sourit et me releva, il se mit à tourner autour de moi comme un prédateur autour de sa proie.

Je sursautais au moment où je sentis sa main sur mon corps. Il sourit grandement, ses mains contrairement à celles de Edward étaient rude, sans douceur, et il me touchait sans pudeur. Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé au contraire. Je faisais en sorte de rester silencieuse pour ne pas souffrir davantage.

Sa main descendit vers mon sexe, il se mit dans mon dos et empoigna mon sein gauche douloureusement. Je gémis de douleur.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je vais te faire plaisir mais avant je veux être sûr que tu sois bien propre, prête à me servir.**

Il me prit sur son épaule et nous dirigea vers le trou. Il me mit dedans, l'eau était bouillante je réprimais un cri de douleur. Il prit une brosse en métal celle que l'on utilise pour les grilles de barbecue. Et se mit à me laver avec, entre l'eau et la brosse je ne savais même plus ce qui était le plus douloureux. Le sang colora l'eau.

Je sanglotais de douleur.

Il arrêta, me frappa et sortit de la pièce. Il revient quelque minutes plus tard.

**-Je t'ai dit pas un son rien,** me hurla-t-il dessus.

Il prit une éponge et l'imbibât d'eau de Javel. Il me fit sortir du trou et passa l'éponge sur mes blessures, je me tus le plus possible pour ne pas attiser sa colère.

Il finit par me lancer un saut d'eau froide et me tira par la main.

J'étais nue, en sang, et je traversais les couloirs ainsi croisant d'autre femmes, des hommes que j'identifiais pour certain les ayant vu à la télévision lors de l'emprisonnement de James.

Il me fit pénétrer dans une chambre à coucher la sienne vraisemblablement. À peine rentrés dans la chambre il reprit ses attouchement où il les avait arrêtés dans la salle de bains. Sa main reprit sa place sur mon sexe. Il glissa ses doigts entre mes lèvres intimes, jusqu'à mon entrée. Il refit ses mouvements plusieurs fois avant de me pénétrer de ses doigts me faisant pleurer et gémir de douleur. Il pénétra un second, un troisième et un quatrième doigt dans mon intimité me faisant crier.

**-Mmm ma chérie tu aimes ça hein ? Moi aussi surtout lorsque tu cries ainsi.**

Il retira ses doigts sentant le sang couler entre mes jambes. Il me dirigea vers le lit et me coucha sur celui-ci, je tentais de me débattre mais plus je me débattais plus il était excité.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et descendit boxer et pantalon me laissant voir son imposant pénis.

Il attacha mes jambes écartées largement et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Il me pénétra et entama de violent coup de reins me faisant hurler de douleur. La douleur était tellement forte que je sombrais rapidement dans le néant. La dernière chose que je sentis fut James jouir fortement dans mon ventre.

**PDV Carlisle.**

Cella faisait 7 heures que nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital, Chris le médecin qui s'occupait de Edward venait nous voir le plus possible pour nous tenir au courant de la situation.

**-Carlisle ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Nous venons de terminer l'intervention, son état est stable, nous avons pu éviter l'hémorragie, aucun organe vitale n'a était touché, son cœur a surtout besoin de repos, son épaule et immobilisée, il devra faire attention dans un premier temps et voir si il aura besoin ou non de rééducation. Il sera monté dans une chambre dans quelques heures.**

**-Chris pouvons****-****nous le voir ?** demanda Esmée.

-**Pas plus de cinq minutes.**

**-D'accord.**

**PDV Edward.**

_Putain j'ai mal._

_Ça fait trois fois que tu le penses._

_La ferme._

Génial en plus de me faire tirer dessus j'ai perdu la tête vraiment génial.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mais les refermais. C'était déjà mon troisième réveil mais bon sang que c'est difficile.

Je grognais.

**-Edward ?**

**-Moins fort,** marmonnai-je.

**-Oh mon Dieu mon chéri.**

**-Maman j'ai dit moins fort pitié,** la suppliai-je.

Je sentis ma mère prendre ma mains.

**-Ouvre les yeux Edward s'il te pla****î****t,** me demanda mon père.

Je le fis, il me fallut quelque minutes pour que ma vision soit moins floue et que mes yeux s'accoutument à la lumière.

**-Bonjour mon grand,** me sourit mon père.

**-Salut****,** grognai-je.

Le rire cristallin de Alice résonna dans la chambre.

**-Eddy ma parole tu n'es pas du matin,** lança Emmett.

Re grognement.

**-Dites au lieu de m'embêter dites-moi que les flics ont réussi à récupéré Bella que je me suis pas fait tirer dessus pour rien.**

Leur sourire se fana.

**-Uley n'a pas réussi, ils les ont perdu dans un tunnel.**

**-Génial, je me fais tirer dessus pour quoi qu'ils les laissent se casser comme ça avec Bella qui est aux mains de fous qui lui veulent je ne sais quoi.**

**-Edward ne t'énerve pas mon chéri, tu as besoin de repos.**

**-Maman, je prendrais du repos lorsque Bella sera dans sa chambre en sécurité, là je veux bien rester au lit mais il est hors de question que je reste là à me tourner les pouces attendant que les flics s'en occupent.**

Joignant les parole aux actes, je me relevai enfin pas longtemps mon corps me rappela à l'ordre.

**-Génial, vraiment génial, Eddy sans vouloir te déprimer tu vas rester au pieu et nous on va la retrouver ta belle.**

Je grognais.

**-Emmett laisse-ton frère tranquille.**

**-Bon tout le monde dehors laissez mon patient se reposer.**

**-OH allez Chris.**

**-Non Alice, il doit se reposer, on l'a entendu du bureau des infirmières.**

**-D'accord, d'accord.**

Lili m'embrassa, Emmett m'ébouriffa les cheveux, mon père pressa mon épaule et ma mère m'embrassa longuement avant de partir.

Rose pénétra dans ma chambre et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

**-Edward ?**

**-Oui Rose ?**

**-Tu crois qu'il lui fait quoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Rose, j'espère qu'il ne la viole pas, et qu'il ne la torture pas non plus.**

Rose se coucha près de moi, et me serra gentiment dans ses bras.

**-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui je l'aime, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter que ce salaud ne mette la main sur elle.**

-**Tu sais ce n'est pas ta faute, tu fais beaucoup pour nous, et encore plus pour Bella, elle doit sans doute s'inquiéter pour nous plutôt de s'inquiéter pour elle.**

**-Tu as raison mais ça fait chier.**

**-Je sais moi aussi je voudrais qu'elle soit avec nous.**

Elle se remit contre mon torse en faisant attention.

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillais dans ma « cellule », couverte de sang séché, d'ecchymoses en tout genre, mon intimité me brûlait.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

**-Je vais te punir pour ta non participation.**

**-QUOI ?**

**-La ferme sale pute.**

Il m'empoigna par les cheveux et me tira hors de la pièce, j'étais nue, violée, torturée et là je crois que c'est ma mort qui m'attend.

Il nous fît pénétrer dans une salle avec des fouets, des ceintures … etc...

Il m'attacha au poteau au centre de la salle. Me banda les yeux.

Je ne comptais plus les coups, la douleur avait même finie par disparaître. Je ne sentais plus le sang couler.

J'étais à moitié dans les vapes.

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, mon corps était douloureux, je regardais autour de moi, j'étais à nouveau dans ma « cellule ». La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra dans la pièce.

**-Voici ton repas, mange-le James viendra te récupéré dans 20 minutes.**

Il referma la porte.

Je me tournais vers mon « repas », en gros il me prenait pour un chien. L'odeur était très peu ragoutante, l'apparence aussi d'ailleurs.

_Je ne vais quand même pas manger ça !_

Je repoussais la plateau et me roulais en boule pour tenter de me réchauffer.

Depuis que j'étais ici, j avais été torturée, violée, exposée aux yeux pervers de nombreux hommes, humiliée presque publiquement.

Depuis que j'étais ici je devais manger de la nourriture pour chien, on finit par si faire au goût mais c'est vraiment horrible.

Depuis que j'étais ici j'étais constamment nue pour que James n'est pas à me déshabiller, moi qui suis pudique depuis toujours et surtout depuis mon viol j'étais servie.

Depuis que j'étais ici, je dormais en boule dans cette cave froide,et humide.

J'avais perdu toute notion de temps, depuis combien de temps étais-je ici. Quel jour somme nous ? Quelle heure est-il ? Que fait ma famille. Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle s'ouvrait au moins 3 fois par jour.

**-Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui sera ton dernier,** me dit Victoria

C'était elle qui venait me chercher pour tout.

Ma fin était proche, mais n'est-ce pas mieux que je meurs, je n'ai rien plus rien pour plaire, je suis maigre, j'ai littéralement la peau sur les os. Ma peau est couverte de sang. Mon intimité n'a plus arrêter de me brûler tellement que je ne ressentais plus de douleur lorsque James me violait. En plus de tout cela je suis sale. Comment un homme pourrait vouloir d'une chose comme moi ? C'est impossible.

Je n'aurais jamais plus accès au bonheur, les Cullen me tourneront le dos, Edward ne m'aimera jamais. Rose se fichera de moi. Les autres suivront aussi. Alors pourquoi attendre de les revoir pour encore plus souffrir et pour le même résultat : ma mort.

Victoria me fit entrer dans la salle de torture. Elle me banda les yeux et me ligota au poteau.

Combien de temps James me frappait-il ? Combien de temps encore devrais-je endurer ses coups.

La froideur d'un lame me sortit de mon demi coma.

**-Je vais te tuer, j'ai pris mon pied suffisamment pour que je puisse finir le travail que j'ai commencé il y a un an avec tes parents.**

Il ouvrit mes poignets.

**-Adieu ma chérie et merci pour ton corps.**

Il sortit de la pièce. Seul son rire résonnait encore dans la pièce. Je sentais le sang s'écouler de mes poignets sur le sol, je sentais mon esprit s'éteindre, se déconnecter de la réalité. Je n'avais connu le bonheur que à de rare occasion, aujourd'hui Isabella Marie Swan mourait seule, violée, humiliée et torturée.

Je mourais.

**PDV Edward.**

Nous nous étions endormis tous les deux dans mon lit. C'est Carlisle qui nous réveilla le matin suivant.

**-Debout, je vais t'aider à t'habiller et direction maison, j'aime pas te voir ici.**

Nous étions rentrés depuis une heure j'étais allongé sur le canapé , j'étais shooté aux antidouleurs. Esmée avait ma tête sur ses genoux, caressant mes cheveux tendrement.

**-Et alors on fait quoi pour Bella ?**

**-Edward est ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose sur James qui pourrait nous aider à la trouver.**

**-Non, mais je suppose qu'il la emmenait dans un lieu qu'il affectionne, qui a une signification pour lui, chez lui, les lieux qui ont été sujets à des actions clés de sa vie, un meurtre, un viol…**

**-Mais oui, là où Bella s'est faite violer il y a plein de maisons désinfectées.**

**-Je téléphone au FBI pour leur dire de chercher à New-York.**

Carlisle partit dans son bureau, Alice et Jazz mettaient un film, Rose était à mes pieds, Emmett à ses pieds. Les caresses de Esmée, les antidouleurs et le bruit de fond me bercèrent doucement.

**PDV Phil (N/A : un membre du FBI)**

Nous étions depuis le coup de fil de Carlisle Cullen à New-York sur les lieux du viol de Isabella. Je me rappelle de cette enquête la pauvre petite a déjà tant souffert.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que nous fouillons tous les bâtiments qui avaient une quelconque signification pour James. Chez lui où il avait tuer son père. Chez sa mère, le viol des 6 premières filles. Chaque emplacement étaient passés au peigne fin. Il ne restait que le bâtiment où il avait tuer les parents de la petite.

Nous venions d'entrés dans le bâtiment, comme les précédents bâtiment que nous avons fouillés celui-ci était silencieux. Nous étions 3 au sous sol, 3 autres visitaient le premier, et les 3 derniers le grenier.

**-Phil ?** m'appela Jack.

**-Oui Jacob qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Regarde là du sang.**

Je m'approchais et en effet il y avait du sang et pas qu'un peu. Le couloir suivant fut pire, une grande traînée de sang était sur le sol et par-ci par-là sur les murs. Nous continuâmes notre chemin pas rassurer du tout. Le sang s'arrêta devant un porte.

J'ouvris la porte et tomber sur une cave, elle sentait les excréments, la nourriture pour chien, le vomi. Il y avait du sang à un endroit, dans le coin au fond à gauche, la lumière du couloir baignée la pièce. Le sang était sec de plusieurs jour déjà.

**-Je pense que c'est le bon bâtiments. Le sang date de plusieurs jours, continuons de chercher elle est forcement là.**

Nous longions trois couloir suivant de nouvelles traces de sang et arrivions à une nouvelle port.

Jacob et Sam derrière moi j'ouvris la porte, mon arme prêt à être utiliser au cas où.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Je sortis ma lampe torche de ma veste suivi de mes agents. Nous éclairâmes le centre de la pièce, ce que nous vîmes nous choqua presque.

Isabella était ligotée à un poteau, les yeux bandés, elle ne semblait pas couverte, pas consciente ou autre.

**-Isabella,** l'appelai-je doucement.

Je m'approchais gentiment, et vis ses poignets ouvert pissant le sang sur le sol.

**-Jack appelle une ambulance, Sam viens me donner un coup de main.**

**-OK.**

Sam détachait les poignets de Isabella. Je retirais ma veste et la couvrais, je déchirais de morceau de ma chemise et fis un garrot sur chaque bras. Je pris son pouls.

**-Merde, je n'ai presque pas de pouls, il faut la sortir de là et l'emmener à l'ambulance nous même ça activera les choses.**

**-OK, l'ambulance arrive dans 3 minutes.**

Je pris Isabella dans mes bras aidé de Sam et nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Son corps était inerte comme mort. Elle était maigre. Son teint était livide, j'avais l'impression que je portais un mort.

**PDV Rose.**

Edward dormait depuis 3 heures. j'étais dans son dos lui rendant ce qu'il m'avait donné depuis que l'on se connaissait. Carlisle entra dans la salle.

**-Les enfants Phil a retrouv****é**** Bella, elle vient de monter dans l'ambulance, Emmett, Jazz et Alice prépar****ent**** les valise****s**** Rose réveille Edward, et explique****-****lui que nous parton pour l'hôpital Général de New****-****York. On prend un vol médicalis****é**** comme ça il peux venir, je préviens Esmée.**

Je souris enfin une bonne nouvelle en 3semaines. Edward avait perdu espoir comme nous tous. J'avais passé ces dites semaines près de lui pour l'aider à se soigner et à garder le moral.

**-Edward…**

**-Quoi ?** chuchota-t-il.

**-On part à New-York ils ont retrouvé Bella. Elle vient de monter dans l'ambulance. Les autres font les valises, et nous allons prendre un vol médicalisé pour que tu puisses venir avec nous.**

**-Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir que tu me dis ça hein ?** me demanda-t-il d'un air de petit garçon.

**-Non Ed, promis.**

Des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues.

**-Chutt ça va bien aller maintenant d'accord ?**

Il acquiesça dans mon cou.

Nous étions dans le jet pour New York, Edward avait sa tête sur mes genoux endormit par Carlisle pour rendre le voyage le plus agréable possible. Il avait fait en sorte qu'un lit soit à sa disposition dans la chambre de Bella.

_Bella._

Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

A-t-elle était violée ? Torturée ?

Où était James maintenant ? Mort ? En cavale ?

Je me mis à caresser les cheveux de Edward. Alice était dans les bras de Jazz et tous deux dormaient. Emmett mon amour dormait aussi sur mon épaule.

Esmée était sur l'un des fauteuils de l'appareil feuilletant un magazine de décoration. Carlisle lui était assis à côté de moi surveillant Edward.

**PDV Embry (N/A : policier of course)**

Nous étions à la recherche de James Hunter, violeur, meurtrier en série.

Les dernière traces de lui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment où nous avions retrouvé Isabella Marie Swan presque morte quelques heures plus tôt. Cette dernière se trouvait entre la vie et la mort.

Victoria, Aro, Caïus, Marcus Volturi avaient été arrêtés à la frontière Canadienne.

Des avis de recherches ont été transmis à toutes les frontières, tous les poste de polices. Le SWAT, le FBI travaillaient à la recherche de ce salaud.

Mais pour le moment rien pas une trace.

* * *

**Alors, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bella meurt-elle ? Ou vivra ?**

**Edward va lui dire « Je t'aime »?**

**Les Cullen vont lui tourner le dos ?**

**Les flics vont mettre la mains sur James ?**

**James va-t-il mourir ?**

**Dites-moi tout.**

**Gros bisous.**

* * *

**instant pub :**

* * *

**Et Si je n'étais pas partie ? Saison 1 et 2 de pelope.**

**Le monde est petit, Amitié fraternelle ,Une rose sur le betume de Liisa's.**

**Apprendre à vivre de Hussy Appel.**

**Apprendre à vivre de Missloup.**

**Apprends-moi à vivre de melielola.**

**Ces fictions sont excellentes, vraiment. Il y en a beaucoup d'autre .**


	17. Chapter 16: de bonnes nouvelles

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre,**

**Un grand Merci à Galswinthe.**

**merci à ****: emichlo, pierard85, helimoen, doudounord, cricri2388, Grazie, oliveronica cullen massen, sissi72-friend, vinie65, Titie, ****tacha vaillant ****, lapiaf8 ,Lydie's **

**et aussi à :**

**Aurlie :**

**une partie de tes réponse sont présentes dans ce chapitre , après va savoir si Bella reprendra une vie « normale » promis ça arrivera.**

**Aurelie :**

**WOW merci beaucoup de ton engouement ça fait plaisir à lire, ne tkt pas il lui dira bientôt disons qu'il faut qu'il trouve donc que je trouve lol l'occasion. James un indice se trouve dans le note du dessous et dans le chapitre. Elle dira aussi je t'aime peut-être dans le prochain chapitre qui sait.**

**J'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci.**

**Emy :**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. En effet pour nous les filles c'est concret par rapport au fait que les viols, humiliation et autre sont un risque que l'on encourt toutes plus ou moins. Je dois dire que si cette histoire est si « troublante et vous chamboule » et que je vous prends par les tripes ça vient du fait que j'écris avec les miennes je me fais pleurer toute seule, je fais aussi intervenir tous mes sentiments. Tu n'es pas la seule à le vouloir elle l'aura. Bella aura le droit au bonheur.**

**Marion :**

**Merci pour ta review.**

**diana :**

**Merci pour ta review.**

**Ninidezil :**

**Merci pour ta review.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 :

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôpital, un peu déboussolé.

**-Coucou toi.**

**-Coucou rose, ça fait longtemps que nous sommes arrivés ?**

**-Deux heures, Bella est en soin intensifs, elle a une septicémie, elle souffre de malnutrition importante Phil nous a dit que la cave où il la séquestrait, sentait la bouffe pour chien. Elle a perdu aussi beaucoup de sang, elle a une pneumonie. Pour le moment on en sait pas plus.**

**-D'accord, merci Rose.**

En réponse Rose embrassa mon front.

**-Et toi ça vas ?**

**-Un peu à l'ouest mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça.**

**PDV Bella**

Je me sentais flotter comme entre deux eaux. La douleur avait disparu, je me sentais bien. Légère, paisible. Enfin en sécurité.

Je sentais à nouveau mon corps douloureux, j'avais du mal à respirer comme un étaux autour de ma cage thoracique. Je toussais pour tenter de dégager mes poumons, je changeais vite d'avis ça faisait trop mal.

Je sentais aussitôt des personnes autour de moi. Des voix qui me parlaient mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles me disaient. Je sentit bientôt un linge froid sur mon front, ma nuque. D'autre main me mirent en position assise enfin autant que faire ce peut et déposait d'autre linge. Pendant se temps je toussais encore et encore pour finir par manquer cruellement d'oxygène.

Bientôt le néant reprit ses droits et enfin je ne sentais plus rien.

**PDV Carlisle.**

Bella s'était réveillée mais pas dans un état de conscience total. Elle avait tenté de tousser mais malheureusement la toux ne s'était pas stopper et elle avait fini par manquer d'oxygène.

Chris l'avait rendormie artificiellement et lui installait un masque à oxygène. Et parla à une infirmière.

Il sortit de la chambre et s'approcha.

**-On vient de finir les examens, malheureusement elle a été violée et pas qu'une seule fois je dirais minimum trois fois par jour son vagin est en état que je qualifierais de catastrophique. La gynécologue va lui soigner tout ça, niveau sida et MST c'est négatif tout va bien à ce niveau là, il faudra contrôler régulièrement quand même pour être certain. Elle a été torturée ça je pense que vous vous en doutiez, son dos, son ventre sont les plus touchés, il faut aussi faire attention à ses poignets. On la garde en soins intensifs un moment, elle s'y trouve plus surveillée et c'est mieux ainsi. Je vais voir Edward pour ses cicatrices et je l'amène ici. On va le mettre dans la même chambre comme ça ce sera plus simple et il restera couché s'il est proche de Bella et d'après ce que vous m'aviez dit sur leurs rapports je ne pense pas que Bella sera effrayée par Edward ou un autre membre de ta famille Carlisle je pense que ce sera plutôt le contraire.**

Il nous annonça cette mauvaise nouvelle tristement . Ma protéger venais d'être violer comment avais je pu laisser cela se produir .

Il partit, nous laissant pénétrer dans la chambre de Bella. Son visage était à moitié caché par les masque et le linge sur son front. Elle était blanche, des fils étaient reliés à son corps, son cœur était un peu faible mais rien de catastrophique. Le sang lui était perfusé. Et la morphine était bien à sa place. Ses poignets étaient bandés.

Je pris la place de l'infirmière. Esmée s'assit au bord de son lit et prit une des mains de Bella faisant attention aux fils.

**-Elle va bien hein ?**

**-Physiquement je dirait oui . Son cœur est un peu faible mais c'est normal et elle ne souffre pas, tu vois la poche là **– lui dis-je en lui désignant une des poches sur le pied à perfusion –** c'est la morphine. Mais moralement je pense que c 'est différent .**

**-D'accord.**

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rose et Edward. Il avait l'air fatigué. Edward s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de Bella et attrapa l'autre main.

**-Edward, Rose on vous laisse nous allons chercher les autre à l'hôtel et prendre une douche. Edward par pitié ne bouge pas, si tu veux prendre une douche attends-moi ou demande à une infirmière,** leur dis-je après quelque minute de silence.

**-Promis papa et Rose ne me laissera pas faire non plus.**

**-D'accord nous revenons dans deux heure maximum, Rose prends ma place s'il te plaît, il faut juste que le linge soit humide.**

Je pris la mains de mon Esmée, embrassais Rose et pressais l'épaule valide d'Edward.

Nous avions besoin de sortir d'ici pour, nous reposer et nous reprendre un peu car entre la fatigue et les émotions nous ne tiendrons jamais.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais dans la chambre de ma Bella, elle était pâle, branchée de partout, un masque et un linge cachés son si beau visage. Elle était amaigrie comme me l'avait dit Rose, et en sueur à cause de la fièvre. Chris nous avait tenu au courant de son état. Ce salaud l'a violée, humiliée et torturée. Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est la mort. J'avais une de ses mains dans la mienne faisant des cercles sur le dos de la sienne. Pour me détendre et aussi la rassurer d'un certaine manière.

Je posais ma tête près de la sienne et m'endormis apaisé par sa présence.

Maintenant qu'elle était près de moi je pouvais dormir en paix.

**PDV Rose**

Edward tenait fermement la main de Bella même endormit il tenait sa main. Nous avions essayés de le mettre dans le lit mais il a refusé de lui lâcher la main de Bella. Chris avait alors décidé de le laisser là pour qu'il se repose. La fièvre de Bella avait considérablement baissée. Seul le masque à oxygène lui cachait le visage.

Lorsque je suis rentrée dans la chambre je ne m'attendais pas à la voir aussi maigre et pâle. Chris nous avait dit que ses blessures étaient essentiellement sur le dos, le ventre et les poignets du moins à l'extérieur mais souvent les plus grande souffrances étaient à l'intérieur.

J'étais assise sur le bord du lit, caressant les cheveux de Bella et ceux de Edward. J'étais vraiment en colère contre les flics , contre James et aussi contre moi . Nous lui avions promis de la protéger et nous n'avions pas tenu notre promesse . Je ferai tout pour la tenir maintenant jusqu'à ce que James soit mort et enterrer .

_**Deux heure après**_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice et Jazz suivis par Emmett, et les parents, les premiers étaient inquiet . Carlisle et Esmée souriaient en regardant Edward endormit près de Bella.

**-Ça fait longtemps qu'il dort ?** demanda Esmée.

**-Il s'est endormi peu de temps après votre départ.**

Esmée embrassa sa joue et fit la même chose avec Bella mais celle-ci bougea légèrement. Esmée se figea.

**-C'est normal chérie ne t'inquiète pas elle commence à se réveiller.**

**-D'accord.**

Carlisle la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Esmée se lova contre son torse et acquiesça.

Alice s'approcha et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Bella celle-ci bougea encore et gémit doucement. Carlisle relâcha Esmée et s'agenouilla près de Bella et lui parla doucement.

**-Carlisle ?** demanda Bella perdue.

**-Oui ma chérie, ouvre doucement tes yeux si tu le peux, attends. Rose,** se tournant vers moi,** peux-tu éteindre la lumière s'il te plaît.**

Je m'exécutais rapidement plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

**-Tu peux essayer. Ne te force pas.**

**PDV Carlisle.**

J'attendais de voir les yeux de ma protégée s'ouvrirent. Elle les ouvrit doucement clignant plusieurs fois avant de regarde autour d'elle, son regard se fixa sur Edward elle leva son autre main vers lui et caressa sa joue, ensuite elle se tourna vers moi et attrapa ma mains m'obligeant à m'assoir sur le bord de lit elle posa sa tête sur mes genoux et soupir de bonheur.

Dans ces moments la Bella ressemblait à une fillette en quête d'affection et de réconfort ce que nous lui accordions surtout suite au dernier événement . Ce n'est pas de la pitié loin de là . Nous aimions Bella comme Edward ou comme nos propre enfants .

Esmée s'approcha et sourit en voyant Bella.

Elle ne fit cependant aucun mouvement pour la toucher de peur de l'effrayer.

**-C'est fin****i**** hein ?** me demanda Bella d'un voix étouffée par son masque et sa voix devenue rauque à cause de la pneumonie.

**-Oui Bella, le FBI recherche James. Phil nous a assuré que plus jamais il ne fera de mal. Il sera directement conduit dans le couloir de la mort .Tu n'as plus cas guérir physiquement et nous t aideront pour le reste nous sommes là .**

Elle acquiesça sa tête toujours sur mes genoux.

**-Vous allez bien vous ?**

Je soufflais.

_Elle ne changera jamais Carlisle._

**-Edward a tenté de les retenir au moment de ton enlèvement, il s'est fait tirer trois fois dessus, mais il va mieux il faux juste qu'il fasse attention à son épaule et lorsqu'il se couche. Autrement nous allons mieux depuis que tu es parmi nous et en vie .**

Elle se retourna vers Edward et rapprocha la main de mon fils pour venir sous son visage.

**-D'accord.**

Elle ne parla plus, ne bougea plus non plus elle s'était endormie sur mes genoux.

Phil entra dans la chambre.

**-Elle s'est réveillée ?**

**-Oui quelques minutes.**

**-D'accord, j'ai demander à la garder en soins intensifs vous seriez plus tranquille et niveau sécurité aussi, Jack et Embry restent devant la chambre et une voiture ne quitte pas l'hôpital au cas où.**

**-D'accord, et James des nouvelles ?**

**-On a trouvé des traces de lui pas loin du port, des agents le fouillent au peigne fin. Je veux voir ce fou dans le couloir de la mort.**

**-Merci Phil.**

**-Pas de quoi je vous laisse.**

**-Bon courage.**

**-À vous aussi.**

Il sortit, Chris entra et examina un peu Bell . Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut au moment où il toucha sont dos.

**-Chut , tout va bien Bella,** lui chuchotai-je.

Edward s'éveilla à ce moment là. Bella resserra sa main dans la sienne.

**-Hey princesse.**

**-Edward,** pleura Bella.

**PDV Edward**

Je me relevais et me positionnais dans le dos de Bella celle-ci s'approcha directement de moi. Je la pris sur mes genoux difficilement avec un seul bras et avec tous les fils qui la reliaient à ces machines.

**-Tout va bien d'accord laisse Chris t'examiner c'est un amie tu peux avoir confiance en lui.**

Elle acquiesça contre mon torse en faisant attention à mon écharpe qui m'énerve d'ailleurs. Elle se laissa examiner. Sa fièvre avait baissée, le masque fut dégagé de toutes façons Bella l'avait déjà retiré lorsque je l'avais prise sur moi. La gynécologue devait venir la voir dans la soirée. Elle restait sous morphine et autre antibiotique aussi bien pour sa septicémie que la pneumonie.

Chris nous laissa en famille, Bella ne bougea pas de mon bras ce qui m'étonnait mais me réjouissait aussi. Rose s'installa à côté de nous. Les parents derrière moi, les trois autres au bout du lit.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de James et des trois dernières semaines.

Vers 20 heures le repas arriva annonçant par la même occasion la fin des visites. Rose eut l'autorisation de rester cette nuit par Chris ne voulant pas nous laisser et nous permettrait aussi de parler avec Bella.

Bella ne quittait pas mon bras, restant contre moi cherchant aussi un contacte avec Rose.

**

* * *

**

Voily voilou.

**Qu'en pensez-vous, c'est trop rapide, pas assez rapide, nul, bien correcte.**

**Bref laissez des reviews.*yeux à la Alice ***

**Bisous**


	18. Chapter 17 : Enfin un peu de bonheur

**Nouveau chapitre,**

**Merci à Galswinthe qui fait un travail fabuleux** (N/R : pas de quoi ;o))

**merci aussi à :**

**Grazie, emichlo, helimoen, doudounord, tacha vaillant, oliveronica cullen massen, Lydie's, pierard85, aelita48, nathalie63, Claire91, sissi72-friend, acoco, lapiaf8, vinie65.**

**et pour finir les anonymes :**

**lucia :**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. bisouxx**

**Popo :**

**Pour le moment cela va être difficile, merci pour ta review. bisouxx**

**marion :**

**Merci pour ta review. bisouxx**

**justine :**

**Vraiment merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait super plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas vaut mieux deux fois que pas du tout lol, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise à ce point bisouxx.**

**Luna :**

**Merci pour ta review , en effet le passage avec James est horrible , je comprend rassure toi , la vie pour Bella sera remplis de bonheur évidement certaines lectrices mont convaincu de faire un Happy End lol , alors évidement il y aura beaucoup de doute , de peur mais quoi de plus normal . Mais Bella pourra compter sur sa famille et surtout sur Edward et Rose . Ne t'inquiète pas pour la lecture je comprend surtout que tu as deux fille et un mari et tout le reste on a tous une vie a coter moi la première le contraire serai pas normal lol . Bisouxx et encore une fois merci .**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Enfin un peu de bonheur .**_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

**Deux heure plus tard**

Bella somnolait dans mes bras lorsquequelqu'un frappa à la porte faisant sursauter Bella. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et invitais la personne à entrer dans la chambre.

**_ Bonjours je m'appelle Leah Clearwater et je suis gynécologue.**

À la mention du métier du médecin, Bella se figea et secoua la tête.

**_ Je sais que ce ne sera pas agréable Isabella mais je vais tout faire pour que ça se passe le mieux possible. C'est commun à toutes les femmes de voir un gynécologue.**

Bella secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

**_ Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plaît,** me demanda-t-elle.

Sincèrement j'hésitais vraiment à sortir, je savais que les femmes en général voire même toutes n'appréciaient pas d'aller au gynécologue. Mais je pense que pour Bella cela devait être bien pire. Nous savions qu'elle avait été violée et pas qu'un peu par ce con. Alors j'imagine bien que Bella ne voulait pas et qu'elle était terrorisée. Je fis par de cela au médecin mais elle me mit à la porte.

**PDV Bella**

Je savais que je devais voir une gynécologue mais je ne voulais pas, de plus lorsque le médecin est arrivé même si elle était gentille elle me terrorisait. La première fois que j'y suis allée je n'étais pas seule, Esmée était avec moi. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle serait là aussi. Seulement elle était déjà prête à m'examiner et chercher à tout prix à me toucher. Ne comprenait elle pas que son contacte me dérangeait. Qu'elle me terrorisait avec ses contactes, son matériel.

**_ EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD,** criai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, Edward se précipita sur moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Il me déplaça sur le fauteuil et m'installa sur ses genoux, mettant ma tête dans son cou. J'entendais tout autour de moi de grands cris, des insultes mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il disait tout ce que je savais c'était que Edward me tenait et que la gynécologue ne viendrait pas m'examiner en tout cas pas elle.

**_ Chut Bella, chut, c'est fini, pardonne-moi princesse j'aurais dû rester près de toi.**

Le pauvre je le faisais souffrir. Je ne lui en voulais pas, comment pourrais-je en vouloir à l'homme que j'aime.

**_ Je*snif* je ne t'en veux *snif* pas lui,** dis je entre mes pleures**, jamais *snif*.**

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me berça. Peu à peu je me calmais, reniflant un peu. Les cris se firent plus compréhensible.

**_ VOUS N'AVEZ DONC RIEN COMPRIS ? **(Esmée)

**_ MAIS BON SANG ON VOUS AVAIT DIT DE NE PAS LUI FAIRE PEUR DÉJÀ QU'ELLE ÉTAIT EFFRAYÉE MAIS LÀ C'EST LA TOTALE QUE VOUS NOUS FAITES.** (Carlisle)

**_ Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît Leah tu ne devais pas venir ici je t'avais dit la chambre 109 et pas 107. Cette demoiselle a été violée voilà pourquoi tu l'as effrayée. Envoie-moi Émilie elle sait de quoi il retourne.**

Je n'avais jamais entendu Carlisle ou Esmée dans cet état là. Ils me faisait même peur, je me pelotonnais encore plus contre Edward.

**_ Dites vous seriez sympa d'arrêter cette discussion parce que tout ce que vous faites c'est effrayer Bella encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà,** leur dit Edward.

**_ Oh Bella nous sommes désolés,** me dit Esmée en prenant mes mains.

**_ Vraiment Bella excuse-nous,** me dit Carlisle

Je ne voulais pas me faire examiner, pas maintenant jamais, leur « trucs » me font peur.

**_ Je ne veux pas voir un gynécologue, je ne veux pas.**

**_ Chut pas pour le moment ma chérie on va attendre un peu d'accord ?**

**_ Oui mais pas aujourd'hui s'il te plaît.**

**_ D'accord maintenant calme-toi, tout va bien.**

Edward resserra son étreinte, je mis ma tête dans son cou.

Je m'endormis là, dans ses bras apaisée jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

_**Le lendemain**_

Il était 10 h et Chris devait venir. J'avais demandé à Edward si je pourrais me levais pour marcher.

**_ Bonjour la jeunesse. Comment vas-tu Bella ?**

**_ On fait aller, mais j'aimerais pourvoir marcher, parce que je commence à en avoir marre.**

**_ Bien on va t'aider de te lever.**

Edward vient vers moi et prit un de mes bras pendant que Chris prenait l'autre, à son contacte je me figeais légèrement. Il me laissa le temps de m'habituer à son toucher. Après quelques minutes ils m'aidèrent à rester stable sur mes jambes. Il me fallut un temps d'adaptation pour pouvoir faire un pas. Dix minutes plus tard je marchais toute seule pendant ce temps Chris regardait l'épaule de Edward.

Je ne fis plus attention à ce qu'il se passait et me dégourdis les jambes.

Une demi heure plus tard je pénétrais dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Je la mis au plus chaud et me mis sous le jet en maillot de bain. Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule je me retrouvais dans le bâtiment voyant James. Mes larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche. Je m'assis dans le bac de la douche laissant l'eau me brûler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais sous la douche mais je m'en fichais je voulais juste me laver de tout. Mes plaies me faisaient mal mais là aussi je m'en moquais.

Je sursautais violemment lorsqu'une main me toucha l'épaule. Je tournais ma tête pour voir Rose s'assoir à côté de moi. L'eau devient moins chaude.

**_ Petite puce que t'arrive t-il ?**

**_ C'est rien.**

**_ Bella je sais qu'il y a quelque chose l'eau te brûle la peau.**

**_ C'est jusque que je veux plus avoir cette saleté sur moi je me sens encore plus sale que la premier fois Rose. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais cette fois, je ne sais plus rien.**

**_ Ma chérie, nous sommes tous là, Edward et moi sommes là on discutera** **ensemble. Tu te souviens on a parler de tes sentiments pour Ed' et bien garde ça en tête. De plus tu sais qu'on ne te jugera pas, jamais nous ne ferons ça.**

**_ Merci Rose.**

Je la pris dans mes bras.

**_ Tu sais Bella je m'en veux de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, nu avions promis de te protéger et nous n'avons pas réussi,** pleura-t-elle.

**_ Rose tu sais je ne t'en veux pas pareil pour les parents non plus. Le seul qui mérite ma colère c'est James.**

**_ Tu est adorable ma chérie tu ne nous en veux pas alors que tu pourrais.**

Nous restâmes là un moment avant de rire et de nous laver.

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Enfin j'étais chez moi, nous étions partis hier pour arriver dans la journée. J'étais étendue sur mon lit avec Edward, celui-ci était soulagé d'être débarrassé de son écharpe j'avais bien ri. On ne faisait rien juste être là pour l'autre, à écouter de la bonne musique.

**_Que dirais-tu d'une surprise.**

**_ Quel genre de surprise ?** Demandai-je.

**_ Tu sais princesse le principe d'une surprise est que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est jusqu'à ce que tu le vois.**

**_ D'accord alors j'accepte la surprise.**

**_ Je t'envoie les filles et on se retrouve dans quelques heures connaissant les filles,** rit-il.

**_ ****Ce n****'est pas drôle, **boudai-je.

Il ne répondit rien et partit. Les filles arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

Je les regardais sans prêter attention à ce qu'elles pouvaient dire.

**_ Bella tu nous écoutes au moins ?**

**_ Hein ?**

**_ Bella écoute ce qu'on te dit quand même ! **Me dit Alice

**_ Désolée les filles.**

Elles haussèrent les épaules et se mirent à me préparer.

_**Deux heure plus tard**_

**_ WOW les filles je suis jolie.**

Je portais une robe bleu nuit(*), des ballerines de la même couleur, les filles m'avaient offert une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de cœur en argent. Mon maquillage était discret et très réussi. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés, elles les avaient seulement bouclés.

**_ Merci les filles.**

**_ Pas de quoi ma chérie maintenant rejoint****s**** Edward et passe une bonne soirée.**

Je descendis retrouver Edward au rez-de-chaussée. Edward était là face à moi, un jean noir et une chemise blanche qu'il portait comme à son habitude. Il était magnifique. Je le vis m'observer.

**_ Tu es magnifiquement.**

**_ Merci tu es très beau aussi.**

**_ Merci, tu es prête ?**

**_ Oui.**

Il saisit un panier et prit ma main.

Il nous conduisit jusqu'au planétarium et paya un homme en lui disant quelque chose. Il me tendit sa main et me fit entrer.

Nous étions étendus sur le sol du planétarium sous les étoiles. Edward me montrait les quelques étoiles qu'il connaissait jusqu'à ce que mon estomac crie famine.

**_ Tu as faim,** rit Edward.

**_ Je crois bien que oui,** riais-je aussi.

Il sortit alors plein de mets différents. Nous mangeâmes et retournâmes à la contemplation des étoiles.

**_ Bella je pourrais te parler ?**

**_ Bien s****û****r****.**

Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre.

**_ Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleur période pour te dire ça mais j'en ai besoin. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés nous sommes très proches et disons que aux fils des jours mes sentiments ont évolué tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime comme un homme aime une femme. Tu n'es …**

**_ Edward moi aussi je t aime. Et ça depuis un moment déjà.**

**_ C est vrai ?** me demanda-t-il.

**_ Oui, avec Rose nous en avons discuté une fois, 6 semaines avant James, et j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour toi. Seulement je ne suis pas une femme pour toi, tu mérites tellement mieux Edward, moi je suis salie, et en plus je ne suis même pas jolie les filles ont fait de moi quelqu'un de moi banal et...**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car il m'embrassa, ses lèvres contre les miennes étaient douces et avaient un goût de miel. Son baiser était tendre, doux presque chaste mais rempli d'amour. Je répondis à son baiser de la même manière. Je ne pus continuer car les souvenirs de James remplirent ma tête.

**_ Bella ne redis jamais que tu es sale, banal ou je ne sais encore d'autre hérésies du genre. Tu es jolie, Bella, tu as un cœur très pur. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime laisse-moi t'apprendre, et laisse toi aimais donne-nous une chance.**

**_ Oui d'accord mais je…**

**_ Chut on ira à ton rythme, profitons du planétarium encore un peu et nous rentrerons ensemble et nous avancerons ensemble, je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi juste de former un couple heureux et épanoui. Le reste viendra plus tard. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me laisses t'aimer.**

Pour toutes réponses je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais.

**_ Je t'aime.**

**_ Je t'aime aussi.**

Je rompis notre baiser et me lovais contre lui. Bien installée dans ses bras je m'endormis heureuse d'avoir Edward, _mon petit ami_.

**

* * *

**

(*)lien sur mon profil

**Et voilà, c'est le chapitre avec de l'amour. Leur premier « je t'aime », premier vrai baiser. Sachez que Bella pourra compter sur Edward pour la soutenir et lui faire découvrir beaucoup de chose. Mais chut je n'en dis pas plus.**

**J'ai le droit à des reviews *yeux à la Alice*.**

**bisouxxxxxx**

**Instant pub**** :**

**Il était une fois de Lareveuse15**

**Lave song de Mouah88**

**Un mensonge merveilleux de Miss Aurore**

**Père malgré lui ! de bichou85**

**Boxer And Street de ****BichouAndJulie85**

**Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas ? Tiftouff19**

**Malheureuse en Amour et malheureux en amour de Isasoleil**

**Tinga Bella**


	19. Chapter 18:Discussion, révélation et

**Bonjour mes chères lectrices alors comme toujours on va commencer par le remerciement de la personne la plus indispensable au bon fonctionnement de cette fiction j'ai nommée ****GALSWINTHE****, un grand merci miss.** (N/R : je suis touchée par ton remerciement merci à toi de me faire confiance pour les corrections).

**Ensuite, je remercie : **

**aelita48, emichlo, leti60, Lydie's, sissi72-friend, pierard85, lapiaf8 helimoen, midsum, vinie65, tacha vaillant, oliveronica cullen massen, Grazie.**

**Et pour finir une petite info sur les prochains chapitres, la rentrée scolaire étant le jeudi 2 septembre, le rythme des publications sera moins fréquent. Je ferais ce que je peux pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue et je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, mais mes études passent avant cette fiction, et j'ai des obligations envers d'autres élèves de mon lycée. Je ferais en sorte de pouvoir consacrer mon weekend à l'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 18 : Discussion, révélation et bien-être.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Une caresse me sortit de ma douce torpeur.

**_ Bella.**

**_ Hmmm.**

**_ Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais tu serais mieux dans un lit**, me dit Edward.

**_ Tu ne bouges pas de là, profite de la fin de la séance, je vais mettre nos affaires dans le coffre de la voiture.**

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et emballa rapidement nos affaires. Je le suivais du regard sortir de la salle, je le perdis de vue et reportais mon regard sur les étoiles. Cette soirée avait été parfaite, romantique et remplit de douceur. Seulement je devais encore faire du chemin avant d'être un couple heureux et épanoui. Nous étions depuis peu un couple, nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui nous avons su nous le dire. Seulement à cause de James je devais travailler. Je déteste mon corps, lui si impur, si sale.

Des bras encerclèrent ma taille, et des doigts effacèrent mes larmes. Je n'avais même pas senti couler.

**_ Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?**

**_ Je… rien, rien.**

**_ Tu sais ma puce, même si nous sommes en couple aujourd'hui, tu peux te comporter de la même manière que lorsque nous ne l'étions pas. Si tu veux parler de ce que t'a fait James, je suis là, nous allons reprendre les discutions comme avant, avec Rose et seulement tous deux. Je t'apprendrais à apprécier ton corps comme moi je l'aime. Tes peines, tes doutes, tes joies, tes pleurs tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. Il ne faut pas que tu penses que tu es ridicule ou autre. Je ne trouverai pas ça ridicule de poser des questions, de me demander de t'aider à faire de chose, t'en faire découvrir d'autres. Partage, ne garde pas tout en toi, ça finira par te détruire. Promis.**

**_ Oui, mais je…**

**_ Chut,** me dit-t-il posant son index sur ma bouche.** Je ne te demande rien dans l'immédiat, tu est fatiguée, nous allons rentrer gentiment. On va dormir, et après si tu as envie de parler je suis là toujours quoi que tu me dises je resterai là parce que je t'aime.**

**_ Je t'aime aussi.**

Il passa un de ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il me souleva et nous sortîmes ainsi. Il donna d'autres billet et discuta avec le gérant. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et me mis à somnoler. Je sortis de mon état comateux lorsqu'il me déposa sur le siège passager. Il m'attacha et posa sa veste sur moi.

**_ Dors mon ange.**

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, j'attrapais sa chemise avant qu'il ne s'écarte complètement. Il s'agenouilla.

**_ Merci pour tout.**

**_ Je t'en pris mon ange. C'est avec plaisir. Maintenant dors on a un peu de route.**

Il ferma ma portière, et fit le tour pour à son tour monter dans la voiture. Je m'installais le plus confortablement contre la portière et m'endormis sereine.

**PDV Edward.**

Bella était endormie.

Nous étions ensemble et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Je suis conscient qu'il y avait du chemin à faire. James avait réduit à néant nos efforts, notre travail avec Rose. J'avais demandé à Rose si elle voulait bien m'aider à nouveau . Évidemment elle avait accepté d'ambler. Nous avions décidé de refaire le même schéma de départ, et de me laisser lui faire découvrir son corps seul. Et ainsi j'espérerais faire découvrir à Bella son corps de jeune femme. Un corps très beau, harmonieux, doux et sexy. J'espérai aussi lui faire comprendre que son corps malgré ce que James lui avait fait n'était pas sale.

Un mouvement à côté de moi attira mon regard. Bella bougeait dans son sommeil. Je me garais devant notre garage et sortis rapidement, j'ouvris la portière m'assurant qu'elle n'était pas contre.

**_ Bella… Réveille-toi mon ange, tu fais un cauchemar tu es en sécurité.**

Malgré mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à la réveiller, ma famille était sur le perron. Je leur fis signe de rester où ils étaient.

Je mis ma main sur la joue de Bella et la caressais.

**_ Bella , réveille-toi tout va bien.**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante, les larmes au yeux, certaines s'échappaient. Elle se tourna vers moi et se jeta à mon cou.

Je dus me retenir à la portière pour ne pas tomber. Je lui frottais le dos un moment avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rentrer. Ma famille se décala. Je montais les escaliers et pénétrais dans la chambre de Bella.

Je nous couchais sur le lit.

**_ Tout va bien Bella chut.**

**_ …**

Après un moment ses pleurs se calmèrent.

**_ Ça va mieux ?**

**_ Oui, je suis désolée.**

**_ De quoi t'excuses-tu ?**

**_ Je n'arrive même pas à dormir. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je le vois en train de me violer, de me frapper…**

**_ Tu sais mon ange tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On peut t'aider à dormir tranquillement. Si tu veux je peux demander à papa de te donner quelque chose pour te détendre.**

**_ Je voudrais te dire ce qu'il m'a fait.**

**_ Je t'écoute.**

**_ Vous m'avez dit que ça à durée trois semaines, pendant ces trois semaines. Dès que je suis arrivée il m'a lavée avec une brosse en fer, et de l'eau de Javel dans un pièce avec un trou dans le sol rempli d'eau geler *snif*. Il m'a dit que c'était pour effacer tous de vous. Mais il n'a pas pu toucher à mon cœur*snif*. Pendant qu'il me lavait il a commencé des attouchement,*snif * il n'a pas voulu me violer avant même si j'ai vu qu'il en avait envie, il…**

**_ Doucement Bella chut, tu es avec moi ici dans ta chambre.**

Elle respira calmement et reprit son récit :

**_ Il m'a violée après, je ne sais pas grand chose après cette fois là sur les heures qui ont suivis. Je me suis réveillée dans la cave. C'est Victoria qui venait me chercher à chaque fois, je n'avais pas le droit à des vêtements, pas un bout de tissu. Il me violait plusieurs fois par jour, et m'humiliait dès que possible. *snif *.**

**_ C'est fini Bella James va être arrêté et envoyé directement au couloir de la mort. Les flics ne nous ont pas dit si tu devais à nouveau aller à son procès mais si c'est le cas on te préparera correctement, un psy viendra aussi. Et je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle jamais. Viens là.**

Elle se colla à moi, sa tête sur mon torse pleura plus de soulagement je l'espérai. On frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Je relevais la tête et invitais la personne à rentrer. Rose et les parents entrèrent doucement.

Bella releva la tête. J'effaçais ses larmes et déposais un léger baiser à la commissures de ses lèvres me fichant de la présence de ma famille. Bella rougit mais me remercia silencieusement.

**_ Carlisle ?**

**_ Oui ma puce.**

**_ Tu pourras me donner de quoi dormir.**

**_ Bien sûr, je n'y ai pas touché, ils sont toujours dans ta salle de bains. Si tu en as besoin tu as ce qu'il faut. Et je t'apporte ça, c 'est Rose qui va t'expliquer comment faire.**

**_ Merci.**

**_ Vous pouvez nous laisser que j'explique à Bella,** demanda Rose.

**_ Bien sûr,** répondit Carlisle.

Je descendis du lit, embrassais le front de Bella et suivis mes parents. Évidemment au moment d'arriver au salon j'eus droit à l'inquisition espagnol façon Cullen. Rose descendit et me dit que Bella m'attendait. Je remontais donc rapidement.

**_ Tu voulais que je remonte alors me voilà,** lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle rit, et tapota la place à côté d'elle, je mis assis et lui caressais la joue.

**_ Tout va bien ?** lui demandai-je.

**_ Oui je voulais te demander quelque chose?**

**_ Je t'écoute.**

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi cette nuit ?**

**_ Si tu veux oui je peux.**

**_ Je ne veux pas te déranger.**

**_ Bella as-tu vraiment l'impression que tu me déranges.**

**_ Non mais…**

**_ Mais rien du tout mon ange, on est ensemble et on peut dormir ensemble de plus je trouve que l'on à déjà dormi dans le même lit, même avant d'être ensemble,** riais-je.

**_ Oui c'est vrai.**

**_Je vais me changer, et je reviens.**

**_ Je t'attends.**

Je sortis, pris une douche, mis mon pyjama mais si j'ai horreur de ça dès que je dormais avec Bella je mettais un pantalon de pyjama le haut ne la dérangeait pas donc je restais torse nu. **(N/A : moi non plus ça me générait pas =D)**

Je retournais ensuite dans la chambre de Bella, elle n'avait pas bougé. Je passais dans sa salle de bains pour récupérer des somnifères et un verre d'eau et le lui tendis.

**_ Merci,** chuchota-t-elle.

**_ De rien.**

Je me couchais près d'elle, elle avala les comprimés rapidement et posa le verre sur son chevet. Elle se lova contre moi et s'endormit rapidement. Je la rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard.

**

* * *

**

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

**Donc comme je l'ai dit les publications seront moins fréquentes, le prochain chapitre je l'écris tout de suite. Ensuite je ferais en sorte qu'il y ait un chapitre par semaine mais je ne promets rien.**

**J'ai le droit à une review ? *petite moue de bébé***

**bisouxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour , bah non ce n'est pas une chapitre désoler . =(**

**a cause de mon emplois du temps de fous ,**

**je ne pourrais pas écrire sauf les Weekend End **

**et encore si je n'est pas de**

**devoir a faire même si je m avance .=(**

**Je vais écrire par-ci par-la , aux pauses que j'aurais**

**mais le rythme Terminal L est soutenu et **

**malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les point de vue( **

**les étude passe avant le reste **

**même le sommeille **

**non je rigole évidemment je dors .**

**Je ferais de mon mieux**

**mais je ne garanti pas mais alors **

**pas du tout de chapitre dans les prochains jours . **

**Sincèrement je n'est aucune **

**idée de quand il y aura un chapitre .**

**Ne m'en voulez pas .**

**NE LAISSEZ PAS DE REVIEWS , VOUS SEREZ BLOQUER SINON LORSQUE LE CHAPTRE SE RA POSTER .JE REPOND A TOUS LES AUTRES MESSAGES ;**

**Bisous Tinga Bella**


	21. Chapter 19 on commence a trouner une

Coucou tout le monde,

**me revoilà après un peu plus d'une semaine, j'ai pu trouver un peu de temps pour écrire et l'inspiration était au rendez-vous.**

**Bon niveau cours ça va être dur mais si le proviseur veut bien faire ce que nous voulons soit avoir notre samedi, je pourrais écrire les WE si je n'ai pas trop de devoir chose qui normalement devrait aller puisque je prends de l'avance lol.**

**Bref trêve de bavardage avouez on s'en fout lol.**

_**Tout d'abord une ovation **__**à**__** j'ai nommée Galswinthe Merci miss**_. (N/R : pas de quoi ma belle)

**Ensuite ****à**** mes revieweuses :**

**Lydie's, helimoen, sissi72-friend, emichlo, Aliiice, pierard85, Grazie, midsum, doudounord, oliveronica cullen massen, vinie65, lapiaf8, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy**_**, Claire91**_

**Je n'oublie pas non plus les anonymes :**

**noirbleu2002 : merci beaucoup pour ta review. La suite est là j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.**

**Marion : merci miss pour tes deux reviews.**

**Si je ne me trompe pas ce chapitre va vous plaire je ne dis rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir ce dernier.**

**Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : on commence à tourner une page douloureuse**_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

J'étais dans la chambre de Edward a écouté une de ses compositions, nous avions passés la matinée à écouter du piano et j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette musique douce, et sentimentalement parlant. Je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup de tendresse, de tristesse aussi peut-être. Depuis je le lui avais piqué son CD de composition, cette musique tournait en boucle sans que ne m'en lasse.

Edward dormait près de moi, mes nuits n'étaient pas de tout repos. Carlisle et Edward avaient tenté de me donner des somnifères mais j'avais refusé, je ne voulais pas prendre plus de médicament que nécessaire. Je voulais arriver à ne plus angoisser sans aide. Mais le fait que James ne soit pas encore derrière les barreaux ne m'aidait pas. La trace du port n'était pas concluante pour le moment.

Je redoutais tout de même son arrestation car malgré le fait que nous voulions tous le voir dans le couloir de la mort, je savais qu'il y aurait tout de même un procès et qui dit procès dit témoignage et je devrais donc parler de l'enfer devant des personnes qui m'étaient inconnues, et devant les Cullen, ma famille.

Mon seul souhait était de les épargner, Edward le savait et cela me suffisait. Je me refusais de les faire plus souffrir, j'avais fait souffrir cette famille lors de mon arrivée dans leur vie, j'avais provoqué des accidents, j'avais demandé autant d'attention qu'un nouveau-né. Je… je ne sais même plus toutes les choses que j'avais bien pu faire sans le vouloir. Et cette famille en retour m'aime comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Chacun à sa manière me soutenait.

Carlisle et Esmée m'aimaient comme mes parents, me soutiennent autant qu'ils le peuvent. Montrant leur affection comme avec leurs enfants.

Alice elle est la plus drôle, mais pas moins touchante un peu fofolle sur les bords mais elle était là, c'est elle que j'ai rencontré en premier, elle m'a accepté et aidé à sa manière.

Emmett était le type même du clown dès que je déprimais, ou que je me retrouvais seule il me suivait et me faisait rire avec ses blagues pourries, avec Emmett la dépression n'existe pas.

Jasper était un homme réservé et calme, au début j ai eu du mal à m'approcher de lui, je me disais qu'il pouvait me déchiffrer facilement, mes sentiments étaient aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui ses côtés calme et psychologue me rassuraient.

Rose, que dire de Rose. Nous partageons le même passé à quelques détails et non des moindre près mais malgré tout elle m'avait fait me dévoiler entièrement et sans jugement elle m'avait aidé avec Edward pour avancer et continuer à le faire à tout moment je savais que je pouvais aller lui parler de mes craintes, mes doutes.

Et Edward, ah mon Edward. Cet homme était parfait, il me faisait avancer vers un futur que je ne croyais jamais arriver. Il a su avec Rose me montrer mon corps de jeune femme. Un corps que j'acceptais de plus en plus, surtout sous ses doigts. Près de lui j'étais entière, vivante je redevenais l'ancienne Bella et cela me plaisait beaucoup.

Grâce à cette famille je tournais une page de ma vie, et une autre s'écrira dans le bonheur et l'amour.

**PDV Edward**

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant des voix au rez de chausser. Mon CD de composition tournait en boucle dans la stéréo. Bella dormait pour une fois paisiblement, contre mon dos. Je la décalais légèrement pour que je puisse bouger. Je sortis doucement du lit, soulevais les jambe de Bella et la mis sous la couette. J'embrassais longuement le front de l'ange présent dans mon lit. Avant de sortir je fermais les double rideaux de la baie vitrée. Je sortais sur la pointe des pieds.

En arrivant au salon je retrouvais Phil un sourire heureux sur son visage, mes parents en larmes.

**_ Euh bonjour, que se passe-t-il ?**

**_ Au mon chéri nous avons des nouvelle à propos de James il a été arrêté ce matin très tôt.**

**_ C'est une super nouvelle ça. Par contre j'aimerais savoir ce qui va se passer par la suite pour nous mais surtout pour Bella ?**

**_ Et bien que dir****ais-****tu de t'assoir ?** me dit Phil.

Je le fis et attendis la suite.

**_ Bien, pour le moment il faut attendre au moins deux jour****s**** pour commencer une procédure pour le condamn****er à**** mort. Pendant le procès nous ****aurons**** des preuve****s**** des deux ****viols**** de Bella et malheureusement Bella devra témoigner encore une fois. Nous la préparerons comme pour le premier,** me dit Phil.

**_ Phil**, je me retournais vers ma Bella en larme. Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras. Je nous assis sur le canapé.

**_ C****'****est vrai ce que tu as dit James est arrêter ?**

**_ Oui Bella, il est au commissariat surveillé 24h sur 24h par des agents.**

**_ Une autre question. Je pourrais avoir Jane comme psychologue pour me préparer comme la dernière fois ?**

**_ Bien évidemment.**

**_ C****'****est tout ce que je veux savoir rien sur James –** elle frissonna en prononçant son nom –** je ****ne**** veux pas savoir plus que ce qu'y est réellement nécessaire. Le reste je m'en fiche.**

**_ Tout ce que tu veux.**

**_ Merci,** sourit-elle timidement.

**_ De rien miss, je parler****ais à**** Jane pour tes rendez****-****vous et ensuite pour le procès d'accord ****?**

Elle fit « oui » de la tête.

**PDV Neutre**

**Deux semaine plus tard, date du procès, salle d'audience n°036.**

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle d'audience. Isabella Swan venait de prêter serment. L'avocat Lefrançais, avocat de la partie adverse se leva et s'approcha.

Il posa des question à la chaîne laissant peu de temps à Isabella de répondre. La jeune femme avait les genoux près de son torse, tremblait. L'avocat la poussait de plus en plus méchamment. Faisant angoisser la jeune femme.

Son avocat après 15 minutes demanda à M Lefrançais de ce calmer. Celui-ci n'en fit rien jusqu'à ce que le juge lui même ne le lui fasse remarquer. Les questions se firent plus espacées de manière à laisser Isabella répondre correctement à ces dernières.

Lorsque M Lefrançais s'assit après avoir fait savoir qu'il n'avait plus de question. Mr Jenks se leva et s'approcha de Isabella, et lui posa des question d'une voix douce. Les preuves correspondantes à la fois au premier viol ainsi qu'au second furent utilisées.

Isabella put retourner près de Jane Volturi. Jane prit sa jeune cliente dans ses bras pendant que l'avocat terminait son plaidoyer sur la dernière preuve, l'analyse du sperme de James Hunter.

Le juge suspendit la séance pour laisser le jury délibérer.

La salle se vidait, seul Edward retrouva sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras.

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Le jury venait de rentrer dans la salle, l'un d'eux donna une enveloppe au juge.

**_ Le jury vien****t**** de délibér****er****, accuser lev****ez-****vous pour entendre votre sentence. Pour le chef d'accusation n°12 James Hunter est jug****é**** coupable. Pour le chef d'accusation n°18 James Hunter est jug****é**** coupable. La sentence suivante sera mise en application sur le ****champs**** avec une semaine de sursi****e****. James Hunter vous êtes condamné ****à**** mort.**

Le procureur frappa de son marteau.

**PDV Bella**

Je pouvais respirer, je pouvais rayer James de ma vie. Il sera mis à mort dans une semaine. Dans une semaine James ne sera plus. Je me levais et courais rejoindre Edward. Je lui sautais dessus et l'embrassais, mes larmes coulèrent. Mais contrairement à d'habitude il s'agissait de larmes de bonheur.

À partir d'aujourd'hui je pouvais reconstruire ma vie, celle que j'ai toujours voulu même si je n'avais plus mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle étaient parfait. Aujourd'hui je pouvais commencer à tourner cette page sans jamais oublier mes parents mais en faisant table raz du passer. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Mais aujourd'hui je ne voulais penser qu'au soulagement que je sentais. Je voulais fêter cet événement comme il se doit.

Edward ne me lâcha pas de cette nuit là. Je m'endormis soulagée, priant pour que ma nuit soit calme, et aspirant à un avenir heureux.

**

* * *

**

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

**Alors heureuses (s'il y a des mecs faites-moi signe lol) ?**

**Dites-moi tout.**

**Bisouxx**

**PUB comme promi héli .**

_**L'Ange de l'Éternité**_** venait lire cette fiction moi je l'aime beaucoup .**


	22. Chapter 20 Peur, doute et découverte

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**et bien j'ai eu assez d'inspiration la semaine dernière pour écrire deux chapitres et la philo m'a un peu pris la tête alors il me fallait un break et la bonne fée l'inspiration était avec moi alors lundi 13 un nouveau chapitre a vu le jour. Seulement je ne l'ai pas poster en même temps que le précédent puisque je ne sais pas trop si ce sera toujours ainsi.**

**Bref on stoppe là le récit de ma vie avouez on s'en fout lol.**

**Maintenant place au remerciement.**

**On commence par la deuxième personne la plus importante à cette fiction, j'ai nommée Galswinthe, que je remercie du fond du cœur car sachant qu'elle ne corrige pas que cette fiction mais plein d'autre. Donc un grand merci.** (N/R : ce que tu dis là me touche énormément merci à toi)

**Ensuite mes fidèle lectrice :**

_**Grazie , ****Lydie's****,emichlo ,helimoen ,Justine24 ,pierard85 ,leti60 ,sissi72-friend ,doudounord ,vinie65 ,Lunenoire83 (**Merci pour tes 20 reviews**) et lapiaf8 **_

**Les anonymes**

**_aurel : _Bonjour , alors je vais commencer par le début , merci pour ta review , pour te répondre au sujet du happy End , oui elle aura le droit a son bonheur a la vie qu'elle mérite après toutes ces épreuves .Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et toutes mes félicitation pour ta grossesse . Bonne lecture .**

**_Diana :_ Merci , bonne lecture **

**Et pour finir je viens de passer la barre des 300 reviews et pour ça je vous en remercie. **

**Sur ce les amies Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Peur, doute et découverte interrompue.**_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Ma nuit fut si on peut dire plus calme mais mes souvenirs de cette cave, des viols, de la torture et autre chose tout autant agréable. Edward avait fini par m'obliger à avaler un somnifère pour me permettre de dormir. En me réveillant ce matin, la seul chose qui ne me convenait pas mais pas du tout, c'est l'absence de Edward. Il était 9h30 et tous les Cullen étaient au lycée. Moi pas, je n'étais pas retournée en cours. De plus les événements encore récent m'empêchaient d'y aller. D'abord mon élèvement, les événements qui ce sont produit dans cet enfer, et enfin le procès.

Qui serait prêt à retourner au lycée surtout que mon premier jour s'était terminé par un fiasco total.

Je préférais rester ici, avec Esmée et préparais ce que je voulais. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu vivre ces derniers temps, je voulais me rapprocher physiquement parlant de Edward. Ne pensez pas que je n'avais pas peur, mes seuls contacts physique avec un homme se résumaient en un mot : viol.

Edward m'avait promis de me faire découvrir un nouveau corps, non mon corps tel qu'il est, comme lui le voyait. Il m'avait dit que lorsque je serai prête, en confiance, que je le voudrais. Il me montrerait à sa façon mon corps.

Mais malgré tout j'avais peur de mes réactions, Rose m'avait dit qu'il serait doux, patient et qu'il me laissera l'arrêter. Je le voulais, je lui faisais confiance, mais voilà j'avais peur.

**_ Bella ?** la voix de mon amoureux me sortit de mes songe.

Je tournais la tête vers le réveil et vis avec stupéfaction qu'il était midi un quart.

J'étais habillée mais toujours dans le lit, serrant le coussin de Edward.

**_ Bella ?**

**_ Oh oui désolée j'étais dans mes pensées,** lui souris-je timidement en rougissant quelque peu.

**_ J'avais remarqué mon cœur. Maman m'a même dit que tu n'avais pas quitté la chambre. Elle est venue te voir mais tu ne l'as pas remarquer,** rit-il légèrement.

**_ Désolée.**

Edward se coucha à mes côtés.

**_ Ce n'est vraiment pas grave mon ange, mais j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi tu pouvais bien réfléchir.**

**_ Je réfléchissais à beaucoup de chose dont une en particulier.**

**_ Qui est ?** me demande-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

**_ À une de nos conversations,** répondis-je tout bas espérant qu'il ne me comprenne ou ne m'entende pas.

**_ Pourrais-tu mon cœur parler un tout petit peux plus fort parce que j'ai beau avoir une bonne ouïe, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.**

**_ À une de nos conversations,** dis-je rapidement.

**_ Ookay je recommence, tu vas répéter fort et doucement tu serais un amour,** me sourit-il.

**_ À une de nos conversation.**

**_ Laquelle, parce que sans rire nous en avons eu plusieurs donc là c'est trop général et tu sais que tu peux me faire part de tout.**

**_ Oui je sais mais... je... bon OK c'est sur la découverte de mon corps,** rougis-je.

**_ Et qu'y a-t-il là dessus, tu sais que tu as le temps je ne te demande rien.**

**_ Je sais tout ça mais je voudrais bien essayer, j'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai peur,** répondis-je en baissant la tête.

**_ Bella regarde-moi ma puce.**

Il posa deux doigts sous mon menton et leva mon visage vers le sien.

**_ Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, et lorsque nous commencerons nous irons étapes après étapes, on prendra notre temps, et tu aura****s**** la possibilité de me stopper. Et si cela vien****t****à**** arriver que tu es ****à**** me stopper j'entends, je ne ****t'en**** voudrais pas. Je t****'****aime bien trop pour te faire peur et encore pire mal.**

**_ On fera ça comment ?**

**_ Tu parles de l'ambiance et tout ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Je me suis renseigné au près de Emmett, parce que je ne veux rien faire de travers. On peux mettre de la musique, je peux te faire un massage, et inversement nous sommes deux il ne faut pas l'oublier. Il faut que tu puisses arriver à te familiariser avec mon corps aussi mais ça sera autre chose pour le moment on va te faire découvrir ton merveilleux corps. Mais comme je te l'ai dit tu dois me le dire et on le fera mais je ne peux rien faire pour la peur. Tout ce que j'espère c'est quelle va disparaître pendant que je m'occuperais de toi. Et es-tu plus rassurée ?**

**_ Oui, merci.**

**_ Je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à me parler.**

**_ Promis.**

**_ EDWARD, BELLA ****À**** TABLE,** le cri d'Emmett nous sortit de notre petite bulle.

Nous descendîmes rapidement et nous assîmes autour de la table. Le repas fut comme toujours agréable. Nous passâmes du temps tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que les autres retournèrent au lycée. Esmée refusa mon aide pour la cuisine. Je retournais donc dans la chambre et travaillais sur les cours d'Edward. Après une heure de boulot, je réfléchissais encore à notre conversation. Je voulais essayer. Je pris mon portable et le lui annonçais.

_Je veux que tu me fasses découvrir mon corps._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton ange._

_B_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Je nous organise ça. Nous aurons la maison à nous seuls._

_Je t'aime aussi._

_Ton Edward 3_

Je stressais mais j'étais sûre de moi, je le voulais vraiment. Je voulais qu'Edward laisse son empreinte sur moi, qu'il efface la violence et qu'il lasse place à la douceur.

Je me mis sur le lit , mis de la musique. Et me laissais bercer.

**PDV Edward**

Bella me faisait un cadeau extraordinaire. Je retrouvais les autres sur le parking.

**_ Dites j'aimerai que vous me laissiez la villa ce soir ?**

**_ Moi ça me va je me ferais une soirée avec mon Ali.**

**_ Moi aussi, je vais faire plaisir à mon nounours.**

**_ Vous êtes géniaux plus que les parents.**

Nous rentrâmes ensuite à la villa et j'allais directement voir les parents. Ils acceptèrent un fois que je leur expliquais ce qui se passer. Je rejoignis ma douce dans ma chambre. Je la retrouvais endormie mon oreiller dans ses bras un léger sourire sur son visage. Je lui caressais les cheveux doucement. Et décidais de préparer notre soirée. Je pris mon CD de musique et le mis à côté de la stéréo. Je fermais les rideaux et descendis nous préparer notre repas. Rose me donna ma commande et monta rejoindre ma douce pour lui parler. Elle me dit au passage qu'elles seraient dans sa chambre. Les plats au four, je montais préparer ma chambre. Je changeais les draps, et sortis du sac les bougies, les pétales de rose et le bouquet de freesia. Une fois tout en place je redescendis. Mon ange était déjà en bas. Les autres sortirent en nous disant d'être sage.

**_ Si mademoiselle veut bien passer à table ?**

**_ Mais bien sûr mon chéri et merci.**

**_ Je t'en pris on mange et après on verra bien Ok ?**

**_ Oui .**

Le repas se passa dans l'amour, la tendresse et beaucoup de rire. Une fois cette étape terminée, je dis à Bella de mettre un maillot de bain et de me rejoindre dans ma salle de bains. Pendant ce temps je fis couler un bain moussant chaud, allumais des bougies et mis quelques pétales sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle me rejoignit en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et lui fis signe de rentrer dans l'eau une fois que je m'y suis glissé.

Elle retira sa serviette, et rentra rapidement dans l'eau. Je la mis contre moi et caressait doucement son ventre, traçant des cercles. Je mis aussi mon CD d'ambiance. Doucement mais sûrement elle se détendit et entreprit de passer ses mains sur mes avant-bras.

**_ Edward ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Euh est****-****ce qu****'****on peux commencer ?**

**_ Si tu veux mais pour cela ma puce tu seras mieux et moi aussi par la même occasion sur mon lit. Ne veux-tu pas profiter un petit peu ?**

**_ Si mais les parents et les autres ne risquent-ils pas de rentrer ?**

**_ Non nous avons le temps.**

**_ Merci pour tout.**

**_ Ce n'est que le début ma Bella.**

Nous restâmes dans l'eau un moment puis nous sortîmes. Je passais le peignoir à Bella et me changeais rapidement enfilant un pantalon.

Une fois changé, je me tournais doucement vers ma douce et la pris dans mes bras.

**_ Déstresse ma chérie, je ne suis pas une brute, tu dois te laisser faire, et m'arrêterai si tu ne vas pas bien d'accord ? Si tu veux on y va tout doucement ?**

**_ Oui doucement.**

**_ Alors on y va doucement. Et n'oublie pas je t'aime et te respecte en tant que femme.**

**_ Moi aussi.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement, pendant je nous dirigeais lentement sur le lit. Terminant allongés dessus. Je mis fin au baiser que par nécessité humaine. Je descendis dans son cou, remontais doucement sur sa mâchoire. Je descendis mes mains sur ses flans, arrivé à la ceinture je défis le nœud. Je remontais mes mains et les mis autour de son beau visage. Je descendis mes baisers sur son décolleté, tendrement je fis le tour de sa poitrine n'allant jamais sur les parties recouvertes de son maillot. Une fois sur son ventre je me fis encore plus doux. Le parsemant de tendre baisers. Je la sentis trembler et marmonner. Aussitôt je m'arrêtais, remontais et l'appelais.

**_ Bella ? Tout vas bien ?**

**_ Je ****ne**** sais pas, j****e n****'arrive pas ****à**** ne pas penser.**

**_ Veux-tu arrêter ?**

**_ Je… oui, je suis désolée, j'aime bien mais je…**

**_ Chut, je te l'ai dit tu es maître de la situation et ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je suis là pour te montrer, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ou t'obliger à quoi que ce soit.**

**_ Merci.**

J'ouvris mes bras, et l'invitais à venir. Elle se lova contre moi.

**PDV Bella.**

Les baisers de Edward étaient agréable mais mon cerveau et les souvenirs avaient pris le dessus. J'avais de la chance d'avoir Edward comme petit ami. Il était patient et ne cherchait que mon bonheur et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je m'en voulais de commencer quelque chose et de ne pas le finir. Je voulais vraiment oublier mon passé, pouvoir être une jeune femme normale, être comme je voulais avec mon petit ami. Je voulais juste être normale. Est-ce tant demander ?

Mes larmes coulèrent.

**_ Bella qui a t-il ?**

**_ Je veux juste être normale, faire ce que je veux avec toi, ne pas avoir ce blocage. Vivre ma première fois avec toi.**

**_ Bella, tu vivras ta première fois avec moi ou un autre mais tu la vivras. Ta toute première fois n'était pas voulue, ta première fois sera avec celui que tu aimes. Et ça viendra avec le temps d'accord ?**

**_ Oui, mais je suis sûre que tu es le seul homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais.**

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et posais ensuite ma tête sur son cœur et m'endormis bercée par les battements et les caresses de Edward.

**

* * *

**

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

**Dites-moi tout.**

**Bien, nul arrête, recommence, vas te faire pendre ? Non mais pour la dernière je ne le ferai pas même si vous me le dites je tiens à cette vie moi mdr.**

**Bisouxxx**


	23. Chapter 21 Si on tombe on doit rebondir

**Bonjour mes petites lectrices ;**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, hey hey je suis régulière youpi lol. Inspiration quand tu nous tiens =D. Bref après une journée de cours j'ai écrit toute l'après midi à faire ce chapitre.**

**Donc comme d'habitude les remerciements dans l'ordre s'il vous plaît ^^**

**Donc Merci beaucoup à Miss Galswinthe ! (N/R : pas de quoi !)**

**Ensuite je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews , je fait cours aujourd'hui .**

**Je m'excuse également pour la journée de retard mais je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme alors hier j ai pris du temps rien que pour moi .J'espère que vous comprenez et que vous me pardonner * moue de bébé * .**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 21 : Si on tombe on doit rebondir_**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Edward.**

Depuis ce matin Bella ne cessait de me demander pardon, j'avais beau le lui dire que ce n'était rien pour elle, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle culpabilisait alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, oui on avait arrêté rapidement mais je ne lui en voulais absolument pas. Je n'allais pas pouvoir cependant oublier la douceur de sa peau. Tellement douce, de la soie, voilà c'est ça de la soie. De plus son odeur était entêtante, la fraise. Jasper me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant de suivre les cours. La matinée me parut longue, une fois cette dernière finie je rentrais à la villa, je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour prendre les cours de cette après midi. Je m'assis sur mon lit et réfléchis à tout et à rien.

**_ Edward ?** la douce voix de ma Bella me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournais vers ma douce.

**_ Oui, ma puce ?**

**_ On pourrait ce soir… comment dire…**

**_ Bella qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?**

**_ J'aimerais qu'on recommence comme hier soir, mais est-ce que on peut essayer dans le bain, ça me détendrait je crois et en plus aucun mauvais souvenir ne pourra venir ?**

**_ J'en serai ravi mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée à quoi que ce soit.**

**_ Je ne me sen****s ****pas oblig****ée****, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis rappel****ée**** ce que ma mère ****m'a**** dit lorsque j'ai ****appris à**** faire du vélo. Elle ****m'a**** dit que si je tombe il fallait remonter sur le vélo et recommencer tout de suite. Et hier j'ai vraiment appréci****é****. Je me sentais bien jusqu'à ce que les souvenir ****soient**** revenu****s.**

**_ Alors nous allons essayer je nous ferai un bain comme hier soir et en profiter.**

**_ Merci mon chéri.**

**_ Pas de quoi ma puce.**

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassais la tempe, qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer.

Le repas était excellent, comme toujours. Ma douce ainsi que ma mère faisaient des repas plus que bons, c'était de la bombe en bouche. Ce moment de délice et de bonheur prit fin trop rapidement, avec les autres nous devions retourner en cours, après un dernière baiser nous voilà repartis au lycée pour 3 heures de cours.

**PDV Bella**

Depuis ce matin je m'en voulais d'avoir arrêté Edward, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi pendant que lui était en cours alors lorsqu'il est rentre, je lui ai fait part de mon souhait recommencer mais dans le bain. Je mettais sentie bien, sa peau contre la mienne ses caresses sur mon ventre, rien que sa présence m'avait détendue. Il m'avait répondu positivement pour notre bain.

**_ Bella ?** la voix de Esmée me sortit de mes pensées.

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Que dirais-tu de faire un gâteau pour ce soir ?**

**_ Oh oui, je peux faire le gâteau préféré de Edward ?**

**_ Bien s****û****r ma chérie, alors c'est parti.**

Nous sortîmes de la chambre direction la cuisine.

Je venais de sortir le gâteau du four que des bras entouraient ma taille.

**_ Mmm, ce ne serait pas mon gâteau préféré ?**

**_ Si, Esmée m'a demandé si je voulais faire un gâteau et j'ai fait ton gâteau préféré pour m'excuser.**

**_ Bella je ne t'en veux pas mais vraiment pas d'accord ?**

**_ Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à me pardonner.**

**_ Alors rentre bien dans ta jolie petite tête ma chérie je t'aime et je ne t'en veux pas. Et ce soir nous nous rattraperons si tu y tiens on va essayer si tu ne veux plus tu m'arrêtes mais je veux que tu le fasses, promis ?**

**_ Oui promis et je t'aime aussi.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement plusieurs fois déposant plein de petits bisous.

**_ Viens on monte dans la chambre je veux juste passer du temps avec toi avant manger.**

**_ Je te suis ma chérie, la journée a été longue sans toi.**

Il me prit la main, et nous montâmes ainsi les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre.

Il se coucha sur le lit et m'ouvrit ses bras, je me dépêchais de le rejoindre. Il referma ses bras autour de moi. Nous restâmes ainsi sans rien dire juste profiter de l'autre.

**_ Ta journée s'est bien passée ?** lui demandai-je.

**_ Longue mais intéressante tout de même, mais il me manque une jolie jeune femme.**

**_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, pour les cours je ne me sens pas prête.**

**_ Je sais ma chérie, et tu as le temps, tu travailles à la maison et ça te convient et moi ce qui me convient c'est que la jolie jeune femme que je tiens dans mes bras aille bien et si c'est le cas j'en suis heureux.**

**_ Je vais bien.**

**_ Alors c'est le plus important.**

Nous replongions dans le silence. Edward me caressa mes cheveux tendrement, massant légèrement mon crâne.

Rosalie vint quelque minutes plus tard nous dire que nous devions descendre pour manger. Nous descendîmes donc ensemble. Le repas se déroula comme toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Une fois ce dernier terminé nous quittâmes la cuisine, direction la salle de bains. Edward fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et se tourna vers moi.

**_ Tu te rappelles de ta promesse ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ On va changer un peu, je vais te déshabiller comme la premier fois, on va faire ça ainsi ensuite nous prendrons notre bain. Ça te va ?**

**_ Oui.**

Il s'approcha de moi lentement et m'embrassa.

**PDV Edward.**

J'embrassais doucement ma Bella. Je voulais la détendre, alors je mis mes mains dans le creux de ses reins. Je nous berçais, on s'embrassait plus ou moins chastement, mais toujours avec beaucoup d'amour.

Mes mains passaient sous sa/ma chemise, nouvelle habitude qu'elle avait depuis le procès. Je caressais toujours doucement sa peau, la sentait frissonner. Bella nicha son visage dans mon cou me faisant à mon tour frissonner ce qu'elle dut ressentir car elle soufflait de l'air chaud dans mon cou.

**_ Bella, tu t'amuses ?**

**_ Mmm mmm,** sourit-elle .

**_ Très bien ma chérie tu as trouvé un point sensible je dois donc en trouver un chez toi.**

Je pris son lobe droit dans ma bouche, elle se mit à gémir.

**_ Edward !**

**_ Oui ma Bella ?**

**_ Recommence !**

**_ Avec grand plaisir.**

Je repris son lobe dans ma bouche, puis descendis dans son cou. Mes mains attrapèrent l'ourlet de sa/ma chemise et je lui demandais de lever les bras. Elle le fit rapidement. Je la contemplais avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle me rendit mon baiser et vira ma chemise aussi. Je caressais tendrement sa peau, l'embrassais, j'aimais la sentir frissonner. Je découvris un autre point sensible au niveau de sa clavicule, la faisant gémir doucement.

J'ouvris son jean et lui retirais, embrassant sa cheville, son genou, son aine et remontais sur son ventre. Je contournais sa poitrine, embrassant son décolleter et arrivais à ses lèvres que j'embrasserais passionnément. Elle n'était pas en reste elle retira mon pantalon, et caressa mon torse, passa sur mes fesses, elle me chuchota qu'elle les croquerait bien, je me sentais encore plus à l'étroit dans mon boxer que je ne l'étais déjà. Je l'embrassais vivement, la serrant un peu plus dans mes bras.

**_ Edward ?**

**_ Mmm ?**

**_ On peux arrêter là ?** me demanda-t-elle timidement.

**_ Oui ma chérie, je ne comptais pas aller plus loin ce soir de toutes façons,** lui souris-je.

**_ Merci.**

**_ Pas de quoi, on se le prend ce bain ?**

**_ Oui,** me sourit-elle.

Je vérifiais la température, rajoutais de l'eau et nous entrâmes dans le bain. Elle se colla à moi. Nous passâmes un long moment nous câlinant gentiment. Après ce long moment nous allâmes nous coucher.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, il vous a plu dites-moi tout.**

**LE prochain chapitre est déjà écrit mais , bah ouais y a un mais , je le garde en réserve si j'arrive a écrit celui qui suis dans la semaine , je le posterais autrement non , bah oui que voulez vous la terminal sa prend du temps et vu que niveau santé sa foire lamentablement et bien je préfère garder ma petite avance . Vous m'en voulez ? =( Promis j'essaie mais il n'y a aucune garantie .**

**Bisouuxxx =D.**


	24. Chapter 22 :Apprendre à aimer n'est

**Bonjour ,bonjour , **

**alors déjà je m excuse du retard que j'ai eu . Mais je préféré avoir de l'avance d'un chapitre parce que les contrôles s'accélère et ma santé la semaine passer n'avais pas était terrible , et se mettre devant un écran avec une migraine c est pas la chose a faire non plus lol . **

**Bref on s'en fou .**

**Je remercie toutes les reviews du fond du cœur .**

**Pas d'anonyme sur ce chapitre , snifff , sa vous plait plus **

**Et moi qui a promis de poster des que je reçoit je peut pas a cause d'un site qui marche pas grrr.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Apprendre à aimer n'est pas toujours simple lorsque les mauvais souvenirs remontent.

* * *

**

**PDV Bella**

La soirée que nous avions passé avait été magique, ses baisers, ses caresses étaient tout simplement magiques. J'avais vraiment apprécié, même son désir contre moi ne m'avait pas dérangé ça montrait seulement qu'il me désirait et ce que je pouvais dire c'est qu'il me désirait et pas qu'un peu. J'aimais être proche de lui mais je ne me sentais pas encore assez bien pour faire l'amour avec lui.

Nous nous avions fait beaucoup de soirée du même style, nous avions même réessayé sur le lit mais seulement je n'y arrivais pas, les souvenirs me bloquaient malgré que je sois de plus en plus ç l'aise avec lui. James m'avait fait trop de mal sur un lit que même les plus douce des caresses, des paroles ne me détendaient pas et je finissais toujours en pleur même si Edward ne faisait rien. Je me m'étais à paniquer dès que l'on commençait.

Il pouvait me toucher, m'embrasser sans problème dans la salle de bains, mais dans la chambre ce n'était même pas envisageable.

**_ Bella ****à**** quoi réfléchi****s-****tu pour pleurer ?** me demanda Edward.

**_ Je... non mais j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse se câliner sur notre lit, mais je ****ne**** comprend****s**** pas, je veux mais je ****ne**** peux pas. Je pensais que quand on ****veu****t**** on peu****t****. Mais c'est faux, regarde j****e n****'y arrive pas et c****e n****'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.**

**_ Bella, tu sais apprendre à aimer ce n'est pas chose facile surtout avec ce que James a pu te faire. Tu as un blocage, et je te promets que nous allons trouver comment le contourner. Il faut juste du temps. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter on y arrivera et je te ferais un jour prochain l'amour et à ce moment là tu seras guérie et tu auras définitivement tournée la page de ton passé et nous écrierons à deux notre vie.**

**_ Tu as raison,** j'essuyais mes larmes.** On va y arriver parce que l'on s'aime et qu****'****il ****n'****y a que ça qui compte.**

**_ Exactement mon ange.**

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes l'embrassant passionnément. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer, cet homme était plus que parfait. Toujours au petit soin, jamais il ne se laisse démonter face à mon passé au contraire il le surmonte avec moi.

**_ Je te propose quelque chose, on va réessayer sur le lit, mais pendant que je m'occupe de toi on parle, de tout et de rien comme ça peut-être que tu ne seras pas déranger par les souvenirs. D'accord ?**

**_ Oui je veux bien.**

**_ Alors on commence gentiment comme toujours.**

**_Par ton cou soyeux,** il l'embrassa, **ta peau est douce et qui sent bon la fraise,** son nez partit dans le creux de mon cou.

Il caressa mes cheveux toujours en parlant. Il finit par me basculer doucement sur le lit me retrouvant coucher sur le dos. Il continua tout en douceur à embrasser toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Il retira progressivement mes vêtements toujours avec des paroles les plus excitantes, ses baisers, ses caresses réchauffèrent mon corps. Je découvrais le désir à proprement dit. Je sentis une chaleur étrange au niveau de mon entre jambe me faisant paniquer.

**_ Edward, je…**

**_ Qui a-t-il ?** me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**_ Y a un truc étrange.**

**_ Qu'y a****-****t-il d'étrange ?**

**_ Je… ressen****s**** une chaleur au niveau de…** rougis-je sans finir ma phrase.

Il me sourit puis me lança :

**_ Mon ange, j'ai compris, cette chaleur s'est ton excitation sexuelle. C'est tout à fait normal.**

**_ Mais jamais ça ne m'est arrivé.**

**_ Bella tu sais c'est rassurant que lorsque James te violait tu n'éprouvais aucun désir. Aujourd'hui tu apprends à aimer, tu apprends l'intimité qui peut exister entre un homme et une femme qui s'aiment. Je ressens aussi du désir pour toi tu as dû le sentir.**

**_ Bien sûr mais je... je suis bête hein ?**

**_ Non ma chérie tu n'es pas bête, tu découvres les réactions de ton corps lorsqu'il est stimulé. Veux-tu continuer ou on s'arrête ?**

**_ On continue, et euh est-ce qu'on peut aller un peu plus loin je me sens bien ?**

**_ Avec plaisir ma chérie.**

Il reprit où il s'était arrêté. Ses caresses remontèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine, il passa ses mains dessus tout doucement me regardant dans les yeux pour voir ma réaction. Je gémis de satisfaction. Ma réaction dut lui plaire car il malaxa tendrement ma poitrine. Ses lèvres firent elles aussi leur apparition descendant jusqu'à mes tétons qu'il embrassa au travers de mon sous-vêtement. Je gémis de plaisir attrapant ses cheveux. Je le sentis sourire contre moi. Il alla sur mon autre sein et refit la même chose me faisant toujours gémir. Il releva la tête et me demanda s'il pouvait retirer mon soutient-gorge. J'acquiesçais. Il me sourit tendrement et passa ses mains dans mon dos décrochant l'attache. Il embrassa mon épaule et me retira mon dessous.

Tout d'un coup je me sentis gênée. Je rougis d'embarras.

**_ Tu es magnifique mon ange, ta poitrine est enchanteresse.**

**_ Merci.**

**_ C'est la vérité, tu n'as pas à être gênée.**

Il passa sa main droite sur mon sein gauche (petite explication de mon changement quand tu es face à face à quelqu'un le côté droit devint le gauche et inversement, c'est seulement si tu te tiens derrière quelqu'un que les côtés ne changent pas, voilà pourquoi je me suis permise de faire une modification), s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur mon téton qui se mit à durcir, comme lorsqu'il fait froid. Il embrassa mon sein tendrement et là aussi s'arrêta sur mon mamelon qu'il téta me faisant gémir de plaisir et de surprise. De surprise dû au fait de ressentir beaucoup de plaisir. Il délaissa mon sein gauche et offrit au droit le même traitement.

Il massa ensuite doucement ma poitrine avant de m'embrasser.

**_ Alors quand penses-tu ?**

**_ Je dois dire que j'adore.**

**_ Moi aussi, j'adore te donner du plaisir, t entendre gémir, c'est un délice ma chérie.**

**_ On peu****t**** s'arrêter l****à**** par contre ?**

**_ Bien sûr, on fait comme tu veux. Et tu sais quoi nous avons réussi ma chérie.**

**_ Oui tu as raison, maintenant les mauvais souvenirs sont remplacés par de bon souvenirs merci.**

**_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je t'aime.**

**_ Moi aussi.**

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me retournais plaquant ma poitrine dénudée contre son torse nu.

Je frissonnais.

**_Tu as froid ?**

**_ Non.**

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

**_ Edward ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Est-ce que je pourrais te découvrir aussi bientôt ?**

**_ Si tu veux.**

**_ Merci.**

**_ Pas de quoi, tu n'as pas à me remercier ma chérie. Il faudra juste que tu me dises quand tu voudras et je te laisserai faire à ton rythme et ce que tu veux d'accord ?**

**_ Oui mon chéri.**

**_ Alors c'est parfait.**

Je l'embrassais. Aujourd'hui j'avais passé une étape dans les bras d'Edward. Je me sentais belle en harmonie avec mon corps et mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Je voulais avant que les choses ne deviennent plus poussées encore connaître le corps de mon homme. Il me donnait beaucoup de plaisir, me faisait découvrir les choses, je voulais lui rendre l'appareil. Après nous pourrons passer au chose sérieuse dirons nous. Le passage à l'acte se fera au fur et à mesure. Je lui avais dit que je voulais être bien à tout point de vu. Pour le moment je commençais à guérir de mes maux mais la pente n'était pas encore derrière moi, je n'étais qu'au début de ma guérison.

Le rythme lent et régulier du souffle d'Edward m'indiquait qu'il dormait. Je me mis sur le dos et posais sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je massais sur crâne doucement et d'endormie à mon tour heureuse.

Bientôt le calvaire que James m'avait fait subir ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je n'oublierais sans doute jamais, c'était même une certitude mais je pourrais vivre avec sans me sentir mal. Je souffrirais toujours de la mort de mes parents mais je sais que où qu'ils soient ils étaient là dans mon cour, et ils veillaient sur moi de là où ils étaient.

* * *

**Alors quand dites vous ? Sachez que le suivant est ecrit bon pas corriger mais faut que je relise d'abord . Et que donc pas de soucis de poste . Je ne posterai ni lundi ni mardi Code oblige mais mercredi avec j'espère le code en poche .**

**Bisous**

**Tinga Bella**

**Ps : cette fiction est malheureusement bientôt finit , mais j'ai d'autre idée fiction , dont une que je pense poster . Et des idée OS bien que ceux la soit toujours dans ma tête mais vu que les sujet sont pas facile c est normal voilà .**


	25. Chapitre 23 : Libre des souvenir,

**Bonjour, bonjour. Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**,**

**Merci : vinie65, sissi72-friend, Lydie's, doudounord, aelita48 ,Titie, pierard85, lapiaf8 ,oliveronica cullen massen ,emichlo Maru-chan8 **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 23 : Libre des souvenir, libre de vivre, libre d'aimer.**  


* * *

Aujourd'hui mon bonheur était complet, il m'avait fallu du temps pour enfin être parfaitement heureuse, comblée.

Pour atteindre ce bonheur j'avais eu besoin de plusieurs choses afin d'être prête à tout partager, tout d'abord qu'Edward me fasse découvrir mon corps, un corps très respectif et sensible, un corps que j'aimais beaucoup maintenant. Ensuite j'avais eu besoin de discuter avec Rose, parce que j'avais égoïstement profiter.

Je me souviens de la gêne que j'avais pu ressentir.

_Flashback_

_J'étais devant le chambre de Rose. J'hésitais à frapper, j'allais faire demi tour lorsque la porte s'était ouverte._

_**_ Bella ?**_

_**_ Euh oui.**_

_**_ Tu voulais me parler ma chérie ?**_

_**_ Euh, oui mais euh ce n'est pas grave.**_

_Elle m'avait tiré dans sa chambre, et me fit assoir sur son lit._

_**_ Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?**_

_**_ Bah, euh, tu sais que avec Edward on est au stade des caresses et tout.**_

_**_ Oui il m'en a parlé, il m'a dit aussi que tu appréciais de plus en plus.**_

_**_ C'est vrai, c'est magique,** rougis-je._

_**_ Et tu voudrais lui faire la même chose.**_

_**_ Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, je veux dire j'ai un peu peur.**_

_**_ Eh bien tout d'abord, il faut que tu en ****aies**** envie sinon il s'en rendra compte. Ensuite, tu peux le caresser, lui déposer des bais****ers****, après tu peux utiliser tes** **mains, le caresser et descendre vers son boxer. Garde d'abord le boxer. Tu peux commencer par le découvrir doucement, demande lui de te guider, il le fera. ****Ç****a lui fera beaucoup de plaisir. Après il y a d'autre manière, mais si tu fai****s**** déjà ça, ce sera bien tu pourras plus tard le prendre dans ta bouche, entre tes seins. Mais commence par les main****s****, d'abord avec le boxer après ****à**** même la peau.**_

_**_ D'accord.**_

_**_ Une dernière chose, il faut que t'en en aies envie d'accord. Si tu as trop peur ne fais rien, tu ne prendras aucun plaisir et ce n'est pas le but, faire plaisir à quelqu'un ce n'est pas seulement donner du plaisir à son partenaire c'est aussi en prendre. Et laisse Edward te rassurer et te guider.**_

_**_ Merci Rose.**_

_**_ Pas de quoi ma chérie.**_

_Fin Flashback_

J'avais le soir même essayé, je n'ai pas tout de suite été en confiance avec cette partie intime d'Edward mais il avait été très tendre, et au fur et à mesure j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à le voir prendre du plaisir surtout que j'étais celle qui lui donnais autant de plaisir.

Depuis les préliminaires étaient plus poussés, jusqu'à hier soir où je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour.

_Flashback_

_Nous étions allongés dans notre lit. J'étais sous Edward, et ce dernier embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il m'avait retiré mon chandail, et mon jeans. J'en avais fait autant._

_**_ Edward ?**_

_**_ Oui ma déesse.**_

_**_ je, mmmmm.**_

_Il venait de me pénétrer d'un doigt._

_**_ Que voulais-tu ?**_

_**_ Que tu me fasses l'amour. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.**_

_**_ En es-tu sûre ?**_

_**_ Oui, j'ai confiance, et je t'aime.**_

_**_ Je veux que tu me dises si tu veux que j'arrête.**_

_Il continuait ses caresses sur mon sexe. Sa langue fit son apparition, il léchait mon ventre jusqu'à mon sexe._

_**_ Edward,** gémis-je**.**_

_Son petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de l'orgasme, il me pénétra de sa langue. Déclenchant mon orgasme je viens puissamment, enfermant sa langue entre mes plis intimes._

_Il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche._

_**_ Tu es vraiment certaine de toi ma chérie ?**_

_**_ Oui.**_

_Il tendit le bras et fouilla dans la commode où je savais qu'il y avait des préservatifs. Il l'ouvrit et le déroula sur son beau pénis. Il me fit écarter les cuisses, se plaçant entre celles-ci. Je sentis son gland contre mon entrée. Je frissonnais et respirais calmement. Il m'embrassa tendrement poussant légèrement, faisant entrer son gland, la sensation était grisante. J'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de son bassin, l'insistant à continuer. Il me pénétrait centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin complètement en moi._

_**_ Mmmm Edward.**_

_**_ Ça va ?**_

_**_ Oui, très bien.**_

_Il engagea un mouvement de va-et vient. Les sensations que je ressentais été géniales. Il se mit lui aussi à gémir. Nous atteignîmes ensemble l'orgasme._

_**_ Edward.**_

_**_ Bella.**_

_Il s'effondra sur moi faisant attention de ne pas peser sur moi. Il roula sur le côté et sortit en même temps de moi. Je me blottis dans ses bras. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur mes joues tellement que j'étais heureuse, j'avais enfin tourné cette page de ma vie._

_Fin Flashback_

Des larmes coulèrent aussi sur mes joues. Des doigts les effaçaient.

**_ Bonjour mon amour.**

**_ Bonjour, pourquoi pleures-tu ?** me demanda Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

**_ Je repensais à hier, à cette joie.**

**_ Je suis heureux aussi ma chérie, nous allons pouvoir avancer tous les deux dans le futur.**

J'étais libre de mes souvenirs, libre de vivre comme je le souhaitais et libre d'aimer Edward. J'avais enfin le droit au bonheur. Aujourd'hui je connaissais l'amour que mes parents partageaient. L'amour qu'Esmée et Carlisle partageaient aussi.

Enfin la vie me souriait à nouveau.

**_ Je t'aime.**

**_ Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

* * *

**

**Voilà, pour ce chapitre. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, et oui c'est la fin =( .**

**Mais une autre fiction est écrite est si Galswinthe accepte elle sera là dans pas longtemps. (N/R : oui j'accepte, ma belle avec plaisir !)**

**Des OS viendront aussi mais quand, et bien lorsque j'aurais assez d'élément lol.**

**À bientôt pour la suite.**


	26. Chapter 24 épilogue

**Bonjour, bonjour alors voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire.**

**Ça fait bizarre de mettre un point final à cette fic. Mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Toute fois vous pouvez me retrouver dans d'autre fiction :**

**

* * *

* Une année sublime**

**Bella Swan jeune femme de 21 ans fait sa rentrée dans le lycée de sa ville pour la deuxième année consécutive en tant que professeur de sport et de littérature. Cette année promet de nombreux changement à commencer par ses élèves.**

*** Violence enfantine : (OS)**

**Bella 6 ans se fait battre régulièrement par son père. À cause d'une raison ridicule elle mourra sous les coups. AH, attention violence pouvant choquer les plus jeune.**

*** La fin est proche : (OS)**

**OS, une famille soudée et unie dans la douleur, la tristesse et la maladie d'un être cher. Un hommage, une vie détruite. AH. Le sujet peut être dur pour les plus jeunes.**

**Ces fictions sont toutes terminées, une autre est en cours cependant j'hésite encore un peu , je réfléchis . Cependant un OS va bientôt arrivé j'ai les idée j'ai plus que la forme a mettre .

* * *

**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Galswinthe qui corrige toutes mes fictions, et qui fait un boulot extraordinaire. Alors je te dis un GRAND MERCI. **(N/R : pas de quoi ma belle c'est réellement un plaisir ;o))

**Ensuite à vous mes lectrices, et revieweuses de choc :**

**Lunenoire83, Miss-Aurore, Salome37, Ysee, , Shaly, alia00, popo62138, titefred, benassya, Dawn266, BellaSwan12, Grazie, matrineu54, paulipopo, rêve-immortel, 3ailes01, t171191, alira79, Melielola, christou57, Alaiena, bibinette, Elise, kiarana, Charlie.l2, popo, Sarah' teddy bear' J.S.M, kimpa2007, vinie65, vinie65, AlYsoneeee, ava 023, Marion-63, lulu81, Jolie-Lili, cicin, Sofie, Little Miss Marie, sandrine, zoe potter rogue, Meliemellow, Mrs Esmee Cullen, sadiioouxx, alira79, Ananaxtra, LiLix720, acoco, Marie, sweety, LiSa-I lOvE yOu FoReVeR, xoxlauoxo, lilly, pipelette, Aximilia, helene, LiLix720, angelou, lapiaf8, sophie, daika, lili6213, anna-cool, yoro-chan, aliecullen4ever, odrey6401, Joannie01, alice'n'tom, leausy, pinkies, belhotess, Titeviolette, cullenswanfamilly45, bella-lili-rosecullensister, bilitis1306 , pierard85, helimoen, marblette, alexandra-luna-1019, Evermore01, doudounord, mimie05, Ed-and-Bell's42, Prscilla, messou59, Carlotaa, ucie62170, Lydie's, tacha vaillant, marion, sissi72-friend, Titie, cyl59, Claire91, diana, cricri2388, Emy, ninidezil, aurelie, Aurlie, azmaria, luna, justine, nathalie63, Lydie's, lucia, midsum, leti60, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Aliiice, noirbleu2002, aurel, Ptitoon, Maru-chan8****.**

**Je remercie également toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont mise en favori et alerte.**

**bonne lecture ^^**

_**

* * *

Épilogue

* * *

**_

Quelques années plus tard.

Beaucoup de chose avait changé dans ma vie. À commencer, par le meurtre de mes parents, suivit par mes viols. Ces événements bien que tragiques, ont été quelque part bénéfique à ma vie. En effet, suite à cela, j'ai rencontré, ma famille, avec beaucoup d'amour. Dans cette famille, j'ai des frères et des sœurs, des parents adorables, et surtout mon amour Edward.

Ils ont beaucoup fait pour moi, ils m'ont aidé à surmonter la mort de mes parents, mes viols et pour finir la présence trop présente de James Hunter.

Tout cela a radicalement changé en un laps de temps long mais nécessaire.

Grâce à eux j'ai pu reconstruire une vie stable, belle et heureuse.

Après, la condamnation à mort de James, je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui avant longtemps, la première fois fut lorsque je regardais les informations, les enquêteurs avaient recoupé plusieurs enquêtes entre elles, et ils remarquèrent qu'elles avaient toutes perpétrées par James.

La deuxième fois, ce fut Esmée qui m'en avait parlé. La police avait retrouvé le groupe de dealer, et tout un tas de choses plus réjouissantes les unes des autres.

Dans ma vie on m'a prouvé que dans quelques cas, la justice faisait son devoir.

Aujourd'hui tout allait pour le mieux. Bien que mes parents en ce jour particulier me manquaient plus que tout, j'étais tout de même heureuse.

En effet, je me mariais aujourd'hui.

Après 3 ans de vie en couple, Edward m'avait fait sa demande. Et évidement j'ai dit oui. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

_**Flashback**_

_Nous étions au restaurant, dîner au chandelle. Le restaurant était très chic. Je portais une robe marron, un ruban rose pâle sous ma poitrine. Un chignon lâche avec deux rubans rose pâle. Edward lui, portait un pantalon noir, et une chemise blanche._

_Nous étions au dessert lorsque les lumières se tamisèrent. Edward s'était alors levé, posant un genoux à terre et se mit à parler._

_**_ Bella, lorsque je t'ai rencontrée tu venais de perdre tes parents, et James t'avait fait souffrir. Pendant trois ans, je me suis occupé de toi, je t'ai montré que la vie pouvait être heureuse. Nous avons eu des galère hors du commun, mais nous les avons surmontées, on a eu besoin de temps, mais malgré tout nous nous sommes relevés plus fort, plus amoureux que jamais. Alors il me semble que c'est l'enchaînement naturel des choses que ce soir je te demande ta main. Isabella Marie Swan accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?**_

_Au lieu de répondre je me suis jetée sur ses lèvres. Et une fois le baiser j'ai crié._

_**_ Oui, mille fois, dix mille fois ouiiiiii.**_

_Les personnes présentes applaudirent. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Heureuse, j'allais devenir Isabella Marie Cullen, non, Bella Cullen, Madame Edward Cullen._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Comme toujours Alice avait voulu s'occuper de l'organisation du mariage, je n'avais pas voulu lui dire non, et je lui avais dit oui, elle me connaissait bien et malgré son côté fofolle, extraverti elle savait ce qui me correspondait le mieux. Et je pouvais juger aujourd'hui que tout était parfait.

Alice et Rosalie étaient mes demoiselles d'honneurs, Esmée était mon témoin. Jasper était le témoin de mon cher futur mari, et Emmett avait passé sa licence sur Internet pour nous marier. Quelques invités étaient présents, Alice avait fait en sorte que ce soit un mariage en petit comité.

Je me regardais dans un miroir, dans un magnifique robe blanche et rouge faite par les mains d'Alice. Les épaules étaient dégagées, le dos était nu, des roses blanches et rouges parsemaient le bas de la robe. Je n'avais pas de voile, juste un chignon sophistiqué, avec de toutes petites roses rouges et blanches, quelques mèches tombaient par-ci par-là. Je me trouvais belle.

**-Prête Bella ?** la voix de Rose me sortit de ma contemplation.

**-Plus que jamais.**

Elle me sourit. Elle prit ma main, nous descendîmes main dans la main les marches où je retrouvais Carlisle, qui devait me conduire jusqu'à mon amour.

**_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie, une très jolie mariée.**

**_ Merci,** souris-je émue.

Il me proposa son bras en bon gentleman qu'il était. Et notre musique à Edward et moi se retentit. En pénétrant dans le jardin, plus rien n'existait à part Edward, magnifique, souriant, beau comme jamais encore.

Je sortis de ma contemplation lorsque les doigts frais d'Edward remplacèrent ceux de Carlisle, celui-ci m'embrassa le front avant de prendre place. Edward fit la fin du chemin vers Emmett.

La musique s'arrêta, et Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents.

**_ Bien, nous sommes ici pour célébrer un mariage. J'ai trouvé sur Internet le texte long et horriblement ennuyeux, alors j'ai décidé de faire court, non mais attendre trois plomb pour entendre des âneries, non, nous allons faire simple hein, on est tous d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?**

Un grand oui retentit de toute part.

**_ Bien je suis content. Alors y a-t-il en ce lieu des personnes qui seraient contre ce mariage, qu'ils parlent ou se taisent à jamais ? Avant de répondre le premier qui me fait le coup, finit en chair à saucisse.**

Aucune personne ne se manifesta.

**_ Bon, Edward, tes vœux.**

Les vœux d'Edward m'émurent particulièrement.

**_ Bella à toi.**

**_ Edward, toi et ta famille m'avez beaucoup aidé et apporté. Je suis heureuse grâce à vous tous, mais toi en particulier m'a rendu très heureuse. Je n'ai pas prévu de dire beaucoup de chose sauf une chose, qui j'espère te fera autant plaisir qu'à moi. Il y a une semaine, je suis allée voir un médecin car je ne me sentais pas bien, désolée Carlisle de ne pas être venue te voir, mais il y a une raison à cela, je suis heureuse de pouvoir l'annoncer à tous, qu'un membre de plus verra le jour dans 8 mois.**

Edward, me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa passionnément.

**_ Eh ce n'est pas fini, tu n'as pas le droit d'embrasser le marié pour le moment. Par contre petite sœur je suis content. Un petit Cullen en plus c'est cool ça. C'est un beau mariage n'est-ce pas ?**

Je souris contre le torse de mon aimé à travers mes larmes, je vis que tout le monde était heureux.

**_ Les enfant on passe à la suite même si on se doute de vos réponses ?**

**_ Vous pouvez vous embrassez !**

Edward ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et m'embrassa longuement.

La soirée était magnifique, nous étions partis à 1h du matin pour notre voyage de noce, soit à Paris. Ville des amoureux.

Nous étions dans notre hôtel, je ne voyais rien à cause du bandeau sur mes yeux, dès que l'avion avait atterri, Edward avait mis ce stupide bandeau. Allez savoir pourquoi.

**_ Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de monsieur et madame Cullen.**

**_ Oui c'est exacte, voici votre chambre.**

**_Merci.**

Edward me souleva et monta des escaliers vu des mouvements. Il me reposa doucement sur le sol.

**_ Nous y voici, je vais retirer le bandeau mais garde encore les yeux fermer s'il te plaît.**

**_ D'accord.**

Je le sentis me retirer le bandeau. Comme promit je gardais les yeux fermés, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer une fois que nous étions entrés.

**_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux madame Cullen.**

J'ouvris les yeux, et restais sans voix devant notre chambre. Celle-ci était magnifique, dans les tons neutres, très joliment décoré.

**_ Elle est magnifique.**

**_ Je ne dirais pas magnifique, quand ma femme est là pour tenir la comparaison.**

**_Redis-le.**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ « ta femme ».**

**_ Ma femme, ma magnifique, sublime femme.**

Je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser devint vite passionné. Nos mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre, partant une nouvelle fois à la découverte de l'autre.

**_ Je t'aime.**

**_ Je t'aime aussi.**

Ses baisers descendirent doucement vers mon buste. Il me retira rapidement la robe que je portais pour le voyage. Cette dernière finit par voler dans un coin de la pièce. Il me bascula vers la moquette au sol. M'allongeant doucement. Il parsema mon corps, pour s'arrêter sur mon ventre encore plat.

**_ Bonjour mon Bébé.**

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, tant la scène était touchante.

Il descendit un peu plus bas.

Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à ma bouche, il se leva, retira ses vêtements, et me rejoignit au sol.

Nous fîmes l'amour tendrement jusqu'à petit matin.

À notre retour de voyage nous n'avions vu pratiquement rien de la ville. Nous étions aussi très fatigués, enfin moi surtout.

Deux mois plus tard nous étions à l'hôpital pour la première rencontre avec notre bébé.

**_ Madame et Monsieur Cullen.**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Suivez-moi.**

Nous suivîmes le médecin .

**_ Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.**

Nous prîmes place sur les sièges que nous désignait le médecin. Elle nous expliqua beaucoup de chose, puis passa au questionnement.

**_ C'est votre premier enfant ?**

**_ Oui,** répondis-je.

**_ Y a-t-il dans votre famille des jumeaux ?**

**_ Pas dans la mienne, chéri,** je me tournais vers Edward.

**_ Je ne sais pas du tout il me semble que mon père avait un frère jumeaux mais je ne m'en souviens pas tout à fait.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave rassurez-vous. Âge des premières règles ?**

**_ 12 ans en novembre.**

**_ Bien nous allons pouvoir rencontre ce petit bout, suivez-moi.**

Nous la suivîmes dans une salle adjacente, elle me demanda de m'installer sur une table d'examen. Elle appliqua un gel bleu et froid sur mon ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement. Edward était très fier d'être père.

Quelque minute plus tard, le médecin sur tourna vers nous.

**_ J'espère que vous avez une grande maison ?**

**_ Euh oui, oui, mais pourquoi ?**

**_ Vous n'attendez pas un mais deux bébés.**

**_ DEUX,** nous avions crié ensemble.

**_ Et bien oui.**

Des larmes coulèrent sur nos joues, un sourire idiot naquit sur le visage.

Aujourd'hui j'étais à bientôt 38 semaines de grossesse et j'avoue que j'en avais marre, d'une part j'étais à l'hôpital, suite à de petits soucis. Le médecin m'avait alors admise à l'hôpital parce que je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment lorsqu'il me disait que je devais rester le plus possible couchée ou assise.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur mon bel époux. Il avait élu domicile à l'hôpital, car notre maison était en travaux et qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seule.

**_ Le petit déjeuner est servi.**

**_ Merci.**

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner tous deux enlacés, autant que faire se peut à cause de mon ventre assez imposant.

Après ça nous regardâmes la télévision, lorsqu'une douleur au ventre me fit me plier en deux.

**_ Bella ça va ?**

**_ C'est passé, ça va.**

Je le vis diriger sa main vers la sonnette, je la lui rattrapais.

**_ Non, non, ça va.**

**_ Chérie…**

**_ Non je t'assure ça va.**

En réalité j'en n'étais pas certaine. En fait j'avais peur d'accoucher. Peur de la douleur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Les heures ont défilé rythmées par les contractions, dilatée à 5cm, l'anesthésiste me fit une péridural, puis les choses se sont accélérées considérablement.

Vers 20h je descendis en salle de travail. Edward ne me lâchait pas, me chouchoutait, me rassurait comme il le pouvait.

Je ne vis pas l'accouchement, à 22h03 Carlie Rosalie Cullen Renée était née, suivit de près part son frère Antony Jasper Charlie Cullen à 22h30.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais mariée et mère. Heureuse comme jamais je m'endormis bercée par Edward et nos enfant.

J'étais heureuse comme jamais.

J'avais fait table raz du passé et avancé la tête haute vers l'avenir.

THE END

* * *

**Je n'y connais rien en accouchement ou autre, donc s'il y a des grosses bêtises je suis désolée.**

**Voilà c'est la fin à vous d'imaginer le reste, j'ai été heureuse de partager cette fiction avec vous.**

**On se retrouve bientôt avec d'autres fictions .**

**Bisous**

**Tinga Bella **


End file.
